From Girl-Who-Lived to Head Maid!
by Happy Korokoro
Summary: In a wish to get away from the Dursleys, a bright girl with magical powers vanished...and she got taken to Victorian Era, where she appeared in front of a certain rebuilt manor, in front of a just-returning young Ciel and a Butler. Years later, she is the third most strongest fighter in the Phantomhive Private Army.
1. Chapter 1

Time-Displaced Little Head Maid

In the newly-built House of Phantomhive that was destroyed by fire, one Sebastian Michaelis is having considerable trouble with his new job as a butler until she came.

She is a girl from the future because her 'smell' was that 'she doesn't belong here but somehow ended up here'.

Not only that, she is also an unwitting sorceress as she used her magic to get here out of distress and desperation.

'So, who are you, little one?' Sebastian asked her.

He observed the little girl who is around the same age as his troublesome master. She however, is clad in clothes several times her size she's practically swimming in it and she's filthy.

'Uhm, I'm Linnea Potter.' said Linnea nervously.

'You're clearly a runaway...what did you run away from?'

'M-my relatives...' Linnea stammered out. 'My parents died when I was a baby...so I ended up with them.' she said. 'They took me in but when I grew up, they made it clear they took me in just to look good to the neighbors when they're anything but. I sleep in a cupboard under the stairs. I was made to clean the house and weed the garden. I just recently learned how to cook basic dishes. I was forbidden to outshine my cousin in school even if I learn faster than he does...and s-sometimes strange things happen around me...and anything wrong that happens is always blamed on me! I rarely get to eat, and if I fail to finish my chores on unfair times, or if I score higher in school I get a beating...I'm tired, OK? I ran away after school let out!' she cried desperately. 'I tried to dumb it down but I scored ten and he scored zero in our math test! I'll get a beating again! I don't want a life like that forever!'

'I see...then, in return for being a paid maid in our household, you are free to excel as much as you like in your studies.' Sebastian offered. 'You see, I'm a newly-employed butler but Cooking is currently not in my expertise and the young master is hungry. And since you're clearly competent, you have no fear of punishments. And servants have free room and board.'

'R-really?'

'Really. Now, come and show me your expertise in the kitchen.'

And in the kitchen, Linnea cooked with what's available in the pantry. Pizza wheels(strips of pizza dough with tomato sauce, cheese and toppings and rolled up to bake), Minestrone Soup, Sunny-Side Up Eggs and for dessert, Apple Pie.

She was also required to help out with the baths in regards to the Hot Water.

"...really, does this guy know nothing about caring for kids and he's a Butler?" Linnea sweatdropped as she was the one who heated the water to likeable levels.

'So you're the new maid Sebastian picked up? I have heard about you from him.' said Ciel. 'What year are you from as you're clearly...not of this time. Something we'll have to keep secret.'

'Y-you mean you're OK with it?!' Linnea choked. 'And when is this?! I'm from year 1990!'

'1887.'

Linnea's eyes rolled backwards as she fainted, and fell backwards too.

'...first a Demon bound to me with a Faustian Contract and now a girl from the future.' Ciel chuckled in wry amusement. 'Glean information from her mind using your powers without harming her. The future should have developments I may get interested in.'

'Sir.' and Sebastian partially changed into his true form to obtain information...and life in the future is different indeed but what he could glean is limited due to her abusive treatment under her relatives. The most he could glean is what she sees and reads.

Thus, she became a maid of Phantomhive Manor while Sebastian handles what she could not reach.

She is valuable to the young lord, due to her educational standards. She knows English Language and Proper Grammar, Math, Science, Music, Art, History, Geography, PSHE, Citizenship, and at least, one Foreign Language in which she knows French. And to avoid her bully of a cousin and his gang, the school library was her sanctuary. Thus she spends her time studying instead, apparently preparing for a runaway plan in the future!

And despite how terrible her start was, it had been her motivation thus as a Servant, she doesn't even need basic education and maid training!

However...she needs training still...in magic arts and being a member of the Phantomhive Army.

'Huh? Magic? I have magic?'

'Well, its how you got here.' Ciel told her. 'You got here on your own and Sebastian senses it off you. And strange events happen you say?'

'Uhhh...' Linnea gulped. She wouldn't be thrown out would she?!

'You need education because if something happens and you lose control, power-greedy people will definitely come after you and your life.' Ciel warned her. 'So Sebastian will train you in the basics and the rest, you learn from books while still doing your duties. Understood?'

'Yessir!'

'By the way Linnea, what do you believe an Aristocrat should know?' Sebastian asked her. 'You see, as the Young Master is an Earl in Rank, not to mention his duty is to solve crimes and cases that's beyond the power of the normal police...'

'What he should know? Humm, according to several famous novels I've read,' she said in a thinking pose, 'Language and Proper Grammar as well as training to have beautiful handwriting, Mathematics, Science, Manners and Etiquette, Social dos and don'ts, Laws of Society and its pros, cons and loopholes, Intimate Knowledge about Noble Families and their Rankings as well as Privileges, Social Studies of Social Classes and their Way of Life, Latin, at least two frequently-used Foreign Languages...' Ciel's jaws dropped as she's laying down a lot of workload on him because as he refused to hire tutors, Sebastian will do for now. As for Sebastian, his eyebrows are raising all the way to his hairline from the numerous subjects she's mouthing off. Yes, that's apparently what Ciel needs to learn but Sebastian has to learn too because he's teaching it!

'Famous Literature in said languages, Music and playing musical instruments, Dance, Mythology, Fields of Art, especially Language of Flowers, Economics, Household Management, Business and Financial Management, Accounting, Equestrian Skills, Fencing, Firearms and Ballistics, Sports Training, Hunting Skills, Survival Skills, Camping Skills, Swimming, Physical Training, and Intimate Knowledge in making Improvised Tools and Weaponry, Poisons and Antidotes and their sources, Basic Field Medical Skills and knowledge of Illnesses and Treatments, Escaping Skills, Stealth Skills, Investigation and Deductive Skills...'

'The heck did you get all those ideas from?!' Ciel sputtered out, horrified. She just said that he has to learn about more than 20 subjects!

'Well, from novels I read about!' Linnea told him. 'Mastering all that takes from childhood to adulthood if one learns in school by courses and workshops. However since you're gonna be home-tutored, the faster you master these stuff, the faster you'll graduate! Not to mention one hour per subject! Classes start at 8:00, and end in 5:30 but since you're home-tutored, if you want to graduate faster, you'll have to put up with two extra hours of classes after dinner. Exams can be done on weekends.'

'If the young master is willing, that means 12 hours of work at least.' Sebastian mused thoughtfully. 'We can tackle 12 subjects in a year.'

'What about my Asthma?!'

'You have Asthma? But given your job its physically taxing. So at first, take it easy on training, and then only increase difficulty when you are used to your current level.' she told him. 'Once your lungs are strong enough as well as increasing lung capacity through exercise, you can definitely excel in sports, but how the training is done is tricky so Sebastian must fully understand your case so at least be the strongest you can possibly reach despite this setback.' Linnea advised. 'Visit a doctor tomorrow for reliable advice since I just base what I know off novel books...ah, and I'd like glasses too...I'm horribly nearsighted and this thing my Aunt picked, she flatly told me to my face that she picked it off a trash can, good enough for me and I can see better without it.'

'Well, if you'll be a maid of my mansion, the least we can do is get you decent clothing and a uniform as well as glasses for you to properly function.' Ciel twitched. 'Tanaka, our House Steward will train you in things you may not know as a maid. As you are experienced, you will be the Head Maid of this Estate.'

'Sir!'

And so, the next day, they went to the market to purchase clothing. She was left to a clothing shop and she is told to pick clothing and shoes for all seasons and occasions. Summer, Fall, Winter and Spring. They would be back for her after Ciel chooses his closet in a boutique nobles go to. She was advised by Sebastian that because right now she is skinny from malnourishment, she at least, buy clothes that are a size bigger for when she fills up healthily, she can still use the clothes until she gets too old for them.

Happy that she'll get clothes that fit her for a damn change, she went all the way as well as purchased a grooming and hygiene set. Then after that, a visit to the hospital to see Ciel's Aunt Lady Angelina Durless who is his physician while she was left to an Eye Doctor...finally, the market to obtain things needed for maintaining the household's cleanliness, and of course, the kitchen and laundry equipment, things a maid needs. However, she's also a sorceress who lacks training.

'In one year, we must become a perfected Earl, Butler and Head Maid.' Ciel told his two subordinates. 'For now, do your work with no uniform since you need to fill out a bit more. You're skin and bones so eat a lot from now on until you fill up considerably before we can give you a maid uniform.'

'Yessir!'

Thus, everything began for the inexperienced trio.

But one night...Sebastian snuck into her room, smiling, his fangs bared.

He reached for her forehead where her scar is, and extracted a black, mangled soul...and he chomped it down to silence it and not wake her up.

"A soul that reeks of greed, malice, and many traits of the worst humans...delicious...too bad its just a mere piece." he thought as he licked his lips. "Although I do wonder who's this idiot who tore off his own soul and used an unsuspecting girl to host it? Its like eating a single piece of cake!" he thought mournfully and unhappily.

A year later...one afternoon...

'Its been a year since I was here.' 11 years old Linnea Potter mused wistfully.

She now has the privileges of a human being that she lacked. She has a bedroom, can eat good food, take baths, and after her duties as Head Maid, she's free to do what she wants and since she excels in studying, she does just that. Besides, it will be her duty to educate future servants anyway. But until Tanaka comes out of Hospital, Sebastian subjected her to an Intense Physical Workout for females because she is not just a maid...but also a part of the Family Private Army. Once Tanaka leaves hospital, he would be training her in combat skills and must decide on what kind of offensive skills she would like to have so she has one year to think about it. Not only that, while Tanaka's still in hospital, she has to study the spells Sebastian deems useful.

She studied the limits and rules of magic, relations with magic, how to access her powers, and books about Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Jinxes, Hexes, Curses, Defensive Spells, Healing Spells, and Protective Wards and Barriers. But only about its rules. He actually gave her 'a notebook of spells worth the time learning'. Thus she's proficient with her powers but once Tanaka comes, she would have less time as she would be training in secret...somehow.

Despite her title as Head Maid, she's more of an 'All-Purpose Maid' as its just her and Sebastian currently with a damn good reason.

Ciel is still under education and pressure to master as many subjects as possible within the year before the Queen summons him to Decorate him into his status as Earl Phantomhive before he starts his duties. Sebastian is also struggling to be the perfect Butler as he's FAR from perfect.

Due to this, she has loads of jobs for a maid as she is also the Gardener and Chef!

Her day starts as early as 5:30 in the morning. She studied books about duties of a Chambermaid, Parlour Maid, and House Maid. Those are apparently, three different things when in her era, its 'just House Maid' and one person can do all these jobs in one day. She cooks breakfast for both herself and Ciel as Sebastian does not need food. He is clearly not human she really wonders what story they'll use to future servants as they won't even tell her what he is. However, there's stuff a man clearly must do himself so Sebastian does the manly parts, but once a week for his own training and education. With magic, her job is TEN TIMES EASIER. Not only that, she has to get used to the fact that money here, is different.

Its Pounds, Shillings and Pennies. As Head Maid, her yearly salary is 30 Pounds. She was taught how money works in this era and apparently, compared to her era, money here has really high value that spending above 50 everyday is considered 'the price of an aristocrat's clothing' already and one of Ciel's outfits is worth as much. So her monthly salary is 2 pounds and 5 shillings. But as a Commoner who shops in shops she can afford, she requested that her Salary come in Pennies instead to avoid getting scammed until she's used to how money works in this era. So she gets 45 Shillings per month on the first half of the year, 540 Pennies on the second half of the year. On the month of July which is her birthday, she gets a bonus of one pound and she gets said bonus in said coin.

She gets along well with her Lord and fellow Servant.

In terms of relationships, Ciel is kind to her because she's a fellow orphan and she treats him like a normal person and they became fast friends. However, should people be around, their relationship must that be on professional terms. Ciel has a great deal of respect towards her as she is competent and well-educated, an efficient servant.

With Sebastian, Sebastian's relationship with her is that of part-time magic tutor, and fellow servant on professional terms but he too, respects her due to her competency at a very young age that taking her in, was their boon. And she also treats Sebastian like a normal person and it didn't matter to the young which whatever he is. She once said 'You can be a vampire or werewolf for all I care you're still Sebastian. I'm not into racial prejudice!'

She remained home most of the time as sometimes, her young lord and Sebastian goes out.

She asked them once where they were going.

'Oh, we will be going around to renew profitable relationships.' said Sebastian. 'Take care of the house. No intruder shall leave alive.' gulping nervously as that means she must kill anyone who dares intrude the manor, she nodded.

'Yes, sir.'

Because she is no ordinary maid.

She is also the Watch Dog of the House as is Sebastian, and future Servants to come here will too, protect this house.


	2. The Birth of the Phantomhive Army

The Birth of the Phantomhive Army

At exactly one year, Tanaka came home from London General Hospital on Ciel's 11th birthday.

On Ciel's tenth birthday, enemies of the Phantomhive attacked, killing Ciel's parents and the other servants who fought to the death, and the manor burned. Only Tanaka was the survivor if only because Lady Durless found him on time while she desperately looked for her relatives, and Ciel made into a slave for Devil Worshippers and he nearly died by being sacrificed to summon a devil who'd grant the wishes of the insane worshippers who are also in fact, low-ranking aristocrats who wants to make it 'instant big' without putting an effort.

Tanaka is the most trusted House Steward of the Family and a master Fencer and master of Bartitsu. He used to be the Butler, but his injuries since that day cost him that he cannot be at top form for long. So a month before they left, Sebastian took her to St. Mungo's, a hospital for witches and wizards for treatment for her eyes because as Head Maid, she cannot afford to be handicapped. With magical treatments at the cost of 10 Galleons, her eyesight is perfect and she no longer has to wear glasses ever again. Too bad that since nearsightedness is in her genes, her children or grandchildren may need to visit the hospital again for this.

She was also shown Diagon Alley by Sebastian and considering she is a witch, he also opted for an Inheritance Test...showing she is a half-blood descendant of the Potters. Her information is shown...and Sebastian has to make it clear she wound up in the past out of powerful accidental magic to run away from her abusive human relations while her parents died when she was a baby. Considering she was born 1980, her time can definitely be traced backwards even though her closest relatives' names aren't shown as _they have YET to be born_. Her closest relation would er...not be ideal for her but she can still inherit a 'great deal of gold', which Linnea planned on taking, and had her massive cut of fortune put into her own vault as she opened a new account. And she made it clear she would live with her new family and have nothing to do with her relatives or Hogwarts, and she'll only come and go for shopping purposes. She then took some money and purchased beauty, hygiene and medical products that even Ciel can use.

Good thing Sebastian can sniff which one is 'badly made' as wrongly-made potions, pastes and creams...can cause disasters.

So for Linnea who's a terribly malnourished girl and Ciel who was damaged by his ordeal in slavery, these products made them look damn good. And Linnea is in fact, of magical noble stock, but given her community's prejudice to 'half-bloods, half-breeds and humans', she was better off taking her cut of the family fortune as her rights to as a Potter, and remain with the Phantomhives or it'll be the Dursleys all over again.

'You must be our Head Maid Linnea.' he said. 'My word, you're as young as the young master indeed!' he choked out as this little maid, is only _11 years old_. Sure, Ciel gave him information through a letter but seeing her in person is mind-blowing.

'Well, some things just can't be helped.' said Linnea with a sad smile. 'I got a horrible family before I ran away from them. Does the young master have orders for us while he's out?'

'Yes...I am to fulfill my task.' said Tanaka. 'I am to train you as a Fencer and in Shurikenjutsu as well as the art of hidden weapons and usage of Firearms. As a Head Maid, versatility even in combat is a must.' he smiled. 'This will be a long three years.'

Linnea gulped as training is indeed, arduous and Tanaka is very strict. During the mornings, they do chores together and he teaches her the proper manners of a maid. She was also taught who's affiliated with the Phantomhives. But after lunch until dinner, its training she was glad she worked out a lot last year or training will even be rougher on her.

But in random times of the year, Ciel and Sebastian brought back an Ex-American Soldier, Bardroy. He was once a Sergeant on the front lines, and Ciel decided that he is to be the family chef.

'Linnea, while Sebastian and I are finding more Household Employees, you are to Educate Bardroy as his role as Chef of the Family. Bardroy, meet Linnea, our Head Maid.'

Bardroy's jaws dropped as his eyes fell on the tiny little very cute girl dressed in a maid's outfit and wore her long hair in two braids.

'Head Maid?! Her?! This tiny li'l girl?!' he squawked in disbelief as despite her sweet smile...cue an angry vein and cue her angrily wrestling him to the ground. Painfully.

'Yeeeees I'm the Head Maid~' she said sweetly as she made it painful. 'Gotta problem with that, you damn Choppin' Yank*?!'

'I-I'm sorry!' Bardroy wailed as she made it damn hurt. For someone so small, she flipped him over!

'Well, she's Head Maid for a good reason Bardroy. She is second to both the House Steward and Butler in authority.' said Ciel in amusement. 'She will train you in your job.'

'Yessir!' Bard saluted while still on the ground.

'We'll take a one week break before finding a new one.' said Sebastian as they went into the manor.

'Tanaka, give me one month off of training for now so I can teach him Cooking Techniques within that very month.' Linnea told Tanaka. 'Then he can just read off of Recipe books afterwards...and uh...you can plan how I make up for that one month.' she stated nervously. Normal training is hellish enough as it is, what about Make-Up Work?

'Of course, Linnea. Expect double the training when Bardroy's education is over.' Tanaka smiled before walking away.

'Er, is one week really enough?' Bardroy asked her curiously as she led him by hand to the kitchen.

'In regards to teaching you patience, creativity and cooking techniques, as well as getting to know the pantry, yes.' Linnea told him. 'I asked Sebastian to have the recipes I modified compounded into a book complete with pictures, so it'll be easier for you to learn recipes from. I have no idea what your former occupation is, but patience and creativity is a must, hence you are assigned to be a Chef of this Household.' she told him in a very serious manner. 'Once you learn patience and creativity, you will become a deadly force to be reckoned with once enemies of this house dares to come in here. Our law is if enemies dare to pay a visit... _they shall receive our brand of hospitality that they can never leave_.' Bardroy was sure he felt chills because, well...he's pretty sure no eleven years old should utter those words!

And so, she taught him all about the kitchen. The tools and equipment segregated for each purpose, cooking techniques, the ingredients and how to use and handle them well as well as knowing when they expire, food sanitation, preservation...and he was taught some basic dishes and order of meal courses before he can study the recipe book she wrote on his own. During cooking, she has to whack him because he gets antsy and fidgety during the time needed to wait for steps in cooking, and actual cooking itself.

He was also taught how money works in Britain as Bard is an American and Bard was surprised with how high the value of British Money is.

'So that sums up our month.' Linnea smiled. 'And as a cook, you must wake up at 5:30 while Sebastian and I wake at 5:00 because of our jobs. So just to be sure, wake at 5:15 so you have time to wash your face, drink strong coffee, and get cooking.'

'Yes ma'am!'

'That doesn't mean you'll neglect your training in your skills in your previous occupation though...' Linnea smiled darkly. 'If any, you must always work to be stronger, faster and more agile than your previous level. Keep your instincts, reflexes and reaction time always sharp. What's your previous job?' she asked him curiously.

'Er, I was a soldier...Sergeant.' Bardroy sighed. 'But my platoon died because I knew what's going on and I planned a way to win, but my superior didn't listen to me and pulled rank on me. So yeah, everyone died.' he said gloomily.

'I see...but remember that your opinion counts as you are a member of this household. We always listen to experts of their fields. So include fast and quick reloading skills, and learn the art of Shurikenjutsu, Improvised and Hidden Weapons from Tanaka.'

'A what-jutsu?'

'Shurikenjutsu. Tanaka's Japanese you know. Its a Japanese martial art, I hear.' Linnea took some knives and with accuracy, threw knives into a straight line.

'Whoa?! And what's YOUR previous life?!'

'Well, I was a girl abused by her maternal relatives. I ended up with them because my parents died when I was a baby from a carriage accident.' Linnea scoffed as Bardroy paused. 'I ran away from them when I had enough. Under their roof, I had no human rights whatsoever, so essentially I, their clearly unwanted niece, is an abused slave _treated worse than a mangy dog_.' she said to his anger as he gazed at her haunted smile. 'I get beaten if I don't finish tasks in unfair time schedules, and if I excel in my studies because I'm forbidden to outshine their spoiled son who's more interested in bullying the neighborhood kids with his gang, and food than studying. He's terribly lazy and as obese as his father I often think they're piggy balloons with blonde wigs.' she told him. 'Being hired here was the best thing that happened to me because I was able to have human rights and because I'm good with chores, I became Head Maid. And I can study as much as I wanted and excel as much as I wanted with no fear of a beating ever again. Because nobles want competent and capable Servants. The respect you get here depends on how educated and strong you are, so you must raise your level before we start receiving noble guests. The young master gave us time while he goes hiring servants with Sebastian, raising a private family army.'

'Oh...'

'Speaking of education, what's yours?'

'Er, just enough to get by because the army wants more skilled soldiers than educated soldiers.' Bardroy scratched his head. 'Reading your written recipes is as far as I can go and good thing you used easy words.' he admitted sheepishly.

Linnea blinked before twitching.

'...you'll have to learn more than that...so I'll give you a series of tasks as well to master.' She taught him how to groom himself neatly to be of presentable appearance, have neat and legible handwriting, practicing on his own, expanding his vocabulary by having him read a dictionary, mathematics, and gave him a list of books he must study from the family library...as long as he doesn't damage the books! Once he masters his studies while doing his job as a cook, he will undergo intensive training from Tanaka once he's done with her.

And yes, Tanaka came at her with double the force to her inner dismay. This was along with secretly practicing magic. Troublesome...

Soon, Ciel and Sebastian came back with a blonde boy older than them.

His past was that he was a test subject in Germany, experimented for developing superhumans as living weapons of war so through numerous treatments, he has superhuman strength he really has to be under Sebastian for education and training because he CAN kill Tanaka and Linnea should he get too excited. He was the only survivor as they were found out, and Ciel and Sebastian saved him from getting killed by smuggling him away and hired him as a family gardener. His name was...S-012...so Ciel gave him the name Finnian, a name inspired from an celtic mythology. But before he can function as Gardener...yeah. That one needs a lot of work. That, and he has to learn English.

Three months later, there's a new maid. Her name is Mei-Rin. She may be a British girl, but she was adopted and named by a Chinese Criminal who decided to explore her incredible far-sightedness as a trained marksman and sniper, using her as his personal assassin. Her range even impressed Bardroy. However, she needs correction glasses in order to function as a maid of the house. She was taken to an Eye Doctor in St. Mungo's and her memories have to be altered so she thinks she went to the General Hospital in London. And she was given five pairs of magical glasses that will never break and shatter, and as long as she has it on, her vision is 20-20. Well, while Sebastian is busy with Finny and Tanaka busy with Bard, Mei-Rin, given the english name Maylene is educated under Linnea.

It was then Ciel decided to start up a business. Target Market: Children and young teenagers. Tanaka is to be his public face as Ciel is too young to officially lead a company...even if he created it!

He founded Funtom Corporation...

It sounds like 'Phantom' from his name Phantomhive. So its a Punny Name. Based on Present and Future Knowledge, it specializes on toys and confectionery. The recipes for confectionery, Linnea makes. Everything else is left to Ciel, Sebastian and Tanaka. With Ciel's mastery of Business and Economics, he was able to make a real money-spinning company that rakes in profits as the customers are both the wealthy and commoner alike. He also started receiving jobs from the Queen when he built the company.

As for servants like them, training continues as they do their jobs...as Ciel decided their numbers are enough, as he called for his family's tailor Nina Hopkins to give them uniforms.

* * *

A:N

1\. Chopper- An American Derogatory Term referring to the fact that Americans have high circumcision rates.

2\. Yank/ee- yet another Derogatory Term for an American


	3. Getting Started

Getting Started

At the beginning of the twelfth new year of Ciel's and Linnea's life...he decided to build a company, and one month was all it took for the planning.

And at the beginning of February, construction begins and training continues.

And because the Head Maid is so young, Nina Hopkins went all the way in designing 'the cutest Head Maid outfit ever' even if she was in shock that said Head Maid, is only 11 years old! She thus finds it a challenge on how to make Maylene's uniforms when the Head Maid is so young it has to match somehow.

She wasn't the only one.

When Ciel finally allowed visitations to the manor, the first to come are his aunt Lady Angelina Durless, a.k.a 'Madam Red'.

'Alright!' Sebastian told the Servants as the Kitchen was officially also Servant Station because its here that they also have their breakfast. 'Bard! Get cooking! Bake as many bread and make as many desserts as possible while thinking of an appropriate menu for breakfast, lunch and dinner! You know the penalty if you burn or blow anything up!'

'Got it!' Bard saluted as he got to work.

'Finny, weed the gardens! The lawn! And remove rotten leaves and rotten flowers as well as pests!'

'Okie-dokie!' and Finny ran off.

'Linnea and Maylene, the whole house and the bedroom linens!'

'Sir!' and the maids ran off.

'And Tanaka can just drink tea.' Sebastian finished. The reason why its 'Tanaka can just drink tea.' means he should relax as he is the second-busiest in the house and of old age, so he should relax whenever possible until he gets his next workload because his jobs are mentally stressful.

For the maids, they are the third busiest in the house.

Because they clean EVERYTHING.

'Maylene, you handle the bedrooms and the Linens, then grab all cloth in the mansion and throw em' to the laundry and use our best-smelling detergents! But be careful with the laundry alright? Remember what I taught you but if you forgot some rules, always call me! Then beat the dust off of the carpets and rugs before washing them too! After the laundry, clean the whole second floor! I'll handle the first floor, the library, entertainment rooms, paintings, vases and sensitive stuff! Make your designation very clean, spotless and shiny! When the laundry is dry, iron everything! NOT A SINGLE WRINKLE!'

'Yes ma'am!' Maylene squeaked, and ran off to her post.

'Well, as for me I should choose what to cheat on...' Linnea grunted as she checked places she took on. As for places too high for her to reach, she can always say 'Sebastian did it ahead of time and left her what she can reach.'

The first guest is Madam Red.

She's a very happy and carefree, frivolous person who always dresses in red or as much red as possible, hence her nickname in social circles, 'Madam Red' that very few people remember her true name, Angelina Durless.

The second guest is Sir Klaus. Klaus is a vigorous, adventurous individual; he often travels, and has a habit of speaking words and phrases from countries he has recently been to. Furthermore, he is cordial, as he tends to enthusiastically express his gratitude for great service. He fancies a lighthearted, humorous atmosphere over a strict, businesslike environment. He travels a lot to obtain information and very close to the previous and current Head of Phantomhives.

Third guest is Diedrich. He is the friend and former Fag of Ciel's father Vincent. Diedrich strictly adheres to the rules and will not hesitate to confront those who oppose it. He is intolerant of those who are tardy and irresponsible. Notwithstanding, Diedrich is capable of admitting and accepting defeat in a fair game, even to the person he is exasperated with. He possesses great integrity, and tends to keep the promises he makes. Although Diedrich's facial expressions are usually angry, and his demeanor grouchy and reluctant, he is in actuality, a very reliable individual, who would go out of his way to assist. Although lately he's gaining weight and is a big fan of the Chef's Cooking until Ciel flatly told him the truth on WHO is behind the tasty food and he couldn't believe it. But due to roles in the house, she has to teach the 'Chef' and make him a real one.

...and more Aristocrats of Evil followed.

A very young Earl doing the Queen's dirty work is unbelievable enough, but so is his Head Maid who is six months older than he is. She also possessed traits servants can't typically have due to their work. Alabaster-fair, flawless skin, thick lashes framing her bright vivid-green eyes, and shiny, silky black hair with a 'dark patrician beauty' to her in Klaus' words, and rosy lips. If she was put in a dress, she would effortlessly appear like a girl of aristocracy. Not to mention she has knowledge Servants normally would not know beyond basic education and their servant training. Its thus known to the Aristocrats of Evil that the most competent servants in the house are the Butler, Steward and the Head Maid.

Next is the entire Midford Family who came without a notice, startling the be-jabbers out of Ciel.

The good thing was the mansion is always spic and span, and Bard finally mastered being a Chef.

Then Ciel decided on renovating the estate to make it look different.

Again, based on Linnea's future knowledge and he decided on an 'every-decade renovation' and Finny's monstrous strength came in handy in demolishing the old mansion after the mansion was emptied, and Ciel temporarily living in his Townhouse in London.

After the mansion was rebuilt beautifully but made of stronger material, its the Townhouse that was renovated next.

xxx

Next year, around Autumn...

For three servants, their morning starts very early. Sebastian who never sleeps is wide-awake, while Bard and Linnea are relying on Coffee to give them both a good kick while preparing breakfast for everyone.

'Bard, do we still have bread for the young Master's breakfast accompaniment?' 13-years old Linnea yawned sleepily as Bard checked the Bread Cupboard.

'Gah, two Dripping Cakes left!' Bard exclaimed in horror as he saw only two left. 'Its a good thing he eats only two every breakfast or we're in trouble!'

'We'll have to refill our stocks later...Bread is a very vital thing for breakfast for the aristocracy.' said Linnea. 'We'll check the pantry later after cooking breakfast so we can make more bread.'

Well, Linnea wrote two recipe books. A recipe book for Servants to eat, and a recipe book for the nobility to eat. Bard has recently mastered the delicacy required for such dishes so now Linnea cooks their food while he cooks Ciel's meals as his training. And she designed healthy and filling dishes for both. For good wake-up calls, the Breakfast is composed of Tea/Coffee, Bread, Soup, and Main Dish. Lunch and Dinner however, its Appetizer, Soup, Fish and Meat Dishes, Main Course, Salad and Dessert.

However, she's still the one who makes tea. Sebastian studied her cookbooks as well and its his duty to make it as good incase both she and Bard are unavailable as on some cases, he and Ciel are out for days so its up to him to feed Ciel. And on outings, he's the one who makes tea as well. But because Bard is still nervous about the chinaware(Bard: its damn sensitive and also expensive!), its Linnea who washes it and wipes it squeaky clean. But he handles the silverware for washing at least, and leaving the polishing to the maids.

'Glad to see everyone's up and about.' said Sebastian as the Servants had Breakfast while Ciel's was on a separate tray with chosen expensive, classy chinaware for the day. 'Today's tasks are our usual routines.' he said, picking up Ciel's breakfast and leaving. 'Oh yes, Sir Klaus is coming today at around 6 pm. Do triple the effort.'

'Sir!'

'Bard, because Sir Klaus is a traveler, he is said to like foreign cuisine more than English Cuisine due to his sense of adventure!' Linnea gasped out. Hit the foreign cuisine books!'

'Er what do I make?!'

'Try anything that's not American, European and African! Tackle Middle-East and Asia! Call me if issues come up. Maylene and I will be cleaning the whole house! We'll do the chinaware for last!'

And after all that, they took a bath at around 5:00 after a forty-minute rest, having finished their duties and groomed themselves.

Linnea has strictly enforced 'presenting oneself fresh from the bath and groomed neatly' rules before greeting guests. Because it would NOT do if you greet the guest while looking haggard, just finished work and smelling of B.O and whatever you dealt with in your job. First Impressions LAST and their conduct also reflects on their Lord.

And so, at 6 pm...the Servants lined up inside the entryway behind the front door. From the left side is Tanaka, Linnea and Bardroy. On the right side is Sebastian, Maylene and Finny. If one were to look in zigzag, the order in rank is Tanaka, Sebastian, Linnea, Maylene, Bard and Finny. Since Sir Klaus is the only AoE not to meet the new ones yet, they wore name tags.

'...that was rude!' came the joyful laugh. 'You're the same as always!'

'And you too, have been the same as always.' Ciel retorted wryly as the Servants bowed politely.

'Welcome, Sir Klaus!' they all greeted.

But the first sight that hit Sir Klaus' eyes was the mansion!

'Oh! You've turned the mansion into something beautiful!' Klaus marveled at the sight of the new Phantomhive Mansion.

'We've been awaiting you, Sir Klaus.' Sebastian spoke up.

'Ohhh! Nice to see you Sebastian! Its been a while! There appears to be new faces in this mansion too!' he said as Maylene offered to take his coat and hat.

'Are you staying a while? Your usual room is prepared just incase.'

'Oho? Spend the night, I will! Its careless to travel late!' Klaus said jovially.

'Before we have a talk about business, let's have dinner for a bit in the dining room.' said Ciel. 'Our Chef has done a splendid job for tonight.' he said as he, Klaus, Sebastian and the maids walked away.

Once they're gone...

'Pheeewww...I made it on time.' Bard gasped in relief as his legs felt like jelly.

'But still you did a good job though! The food looks gorgeous!' Finny gushed out as earlier in the kitchens, Bard was making the food more presentable.

'Yeah, but I had to apply incredibly delicacy because the stuff keeps falling down, caused me a great damn deal of stress!' Bard whined. 'I gotta headache Finny, I could use an ice bag! I had no idea its always gonna be like this when nobles come to play!' he groaned. 'I'm gonna make our dinner now. Too bad the girls have to have theirs a bit later since they'll be cleaning up.'

xxx

In the Dining Room...there's a spread of gorgeous Japanese Food presentation even Sebastian looked surprised.

 _Well? Bard did a good job without me didn't he~?_ Linnea giggled inwardly, talking to her boss and superior through telepathy.

 _That guy did this?_ Sebastian stared at the presentation that delighted Klaus. _How did you manage to teach him to this level?_ Yes, Sebastian is capable of this. He just didn't expect **Bard** _of all people_ to do this, considering how he and Ciel met the guy.

 _I simply told him to imagine food in nature's place and achieve balance and harmony with the food's colors. Since it took me a great deal of stress to teach him delicacy, refinement, harmony, patience and creativity I'm glad it bore fruit. Six months' worth of headache paid off!_

 _That's good to know. What about the taste?_

 _I triple checked. It's A-OK!_ with that, Dinner went smoothly...

xxx

'That was a weird conversation back there Linnea.' said Maylene as they left with the empty dishes on a pushcart. 'They're talking about kids with greed for games...'

'Er, learn to read the atmosphere a bit more Maylene.' Linnea sweatdropped. 'Sir Klaus task is to gather new information on corruption and cases that could possibly become a case the Queen wants the young master to deal with. Sir Klaus specializes in locating and rooting out detailed information about organized crime and how it can possibly affect our country's people.' Linnea growled with narrowed eyes as Maylene gasped. 'And the language he used when he greeted the young master...he came from Italy. That means Italy somehow managed to smuggle drugs into England and the young master needs physical proof so Sir Klaus got him one. His job is appropriate as he loves to travel so might as well make good use of it.'

'Oh!'

'Well, the young Master and Sebastian will leave again soon and we'll be on alert as usual. I'm just glad our new stone paths in the gardens is easy to clean since our last stone paths makes it hard to remove blood off it...'

xxx

Next morning...

While Sebastian took Ciel's breakfast, Linnea took Klaus' breakfast to his room and opened the curtains.

'Ohayogozaimasu, Klaus-sama.' Linnea greeted the sleepy man who groaned from the sunlight glare that shone on his face, 'Our chef has been inspired with Japan lately so here is today's breakfast.' she said as she put on a small table. There is a bowl of Miso Soup with tofu blocks, chopped scallions and button mushroom slices. There's a bowl of steamed rice, then plates of savory rolled bite-sized tamagoyaki, grilled fish fillet, and chikuzenni with the vegetables cut in an artsy way! 'And we have the appropriate tea for the morning as well. High-quality Matcha.'

And she wondered WHEN did Sebastian have the time to get this as last she checked, a jar of Matcha is NOT in their pantry and the stuff Tanaka drinks is the 'yucky ones'(since its his preference)!

'Ohhh! Veramente miravigliosa!' Klaus marveled in delight at the young maid as his eyes fell on her name tag. 'H-Head Maid?!'

'Yes.' Linnea chimed. 'I am the second servant the young Master hired after Sebastian. And due to my abilities, I am designated Head Maid of the Household. My name is Linnea.'

'F-figures that since Ciel is a young earl he'd also find a young and capable Head Maid...' Klaus sputtered incredulously. 'But you sure don't look like one! I mean, with your alabaster-fair skin and beauty just like that of a porcelain doll...are you sure you're not a runaway aristocrat's daughter?!'

'Erm, my family name is Potter sir. There is no family of aristocrats with that name...' said Linnea, sweatdropping. "In the human community at least!"

'Y-you're right but still...I can easily put you in a marvelous dress and no one'd be the wiser! And for a Head Maid you have smooth flawless skin! You're just like Sebastian!' he exclaimed.

'Ufufufu...I take care of myself very well since a Servant's well-being also reflects that of how their Master cares for them.' Linnea chirped. 'The young master is strict, but very considerate of our well-being.'

xxx

'You looked shocked Sir Klaus. Bad morning?' Ciel asked the man in concern. His attendant for the day is Linnea and she's the last person in the house to make a mistake.

'Er, what's the background of your maid?' Klaus asked dumbly. 'I thought she's a runaway aristocrat's daughter posing as your maid until she told me her family name.'

Ciel and Sebastian exchanged looks.

They have one thought: "This, is getting old."

'...you're not the only one who asked that. Anyone who met her asked us that very question due to her appearance.' Ciel told him wryly, 'But the only ones who know of her background are the people in this house, and my relatives. And I can safely tell you as you are among those who do not forgive...her kind of circumstances.' he said with narrowed, grim expression as he rested his chin on his hands' interlaced fingers. 'But rest assured justice is served and she's happier here.'

'Something tells me this is quite a tale.'


	4. The Fiancee and the Rat

The Fiancee and the Rat

On the day Ciel and Sebastian went out to London as Finny broke his cane by accident...

They unknowingly passed by a carriage...

Containing a young lady.

But not just any young lady.

She came to the manor...decorating the whole place in ribbons and laces and frills in girly colors! And the poor servants made to play along since they can't go against a noble although they're wondering who she is!

'T-Tanaka, who is this young lady?' Linnea squeaked out feebly, as they were all unable to handle her personality. She definitely pushes on what she wants without a single thought on opinions of others. And her idea of 'cute' is the very childish kind. And she's 14 for crying out loud, a year older than both Ciel and herself! Her idea of beauty should be of better standard than this, surely?

'O-ho-ho-hooo! She is the young master's fiancee, Lady Elizabeth Estel Cordelia Midford.' he told the harried servants.

'F-FIANCEEE?!' they all choked out.

Well, by nature, there are many betroths and fiancees in the English Aristocratic Circle.

Count Phantomhive is no exception as he also has a fiancee.

Engagements are made since a young age by parents with the kids having no clue till they get older obviously.

These engagements are strictly within social classes only. Commoners are rarely-ever accepted unless 'they are of truly exceptional potential'. And Commoners can range from the wealthy merchants or wealthy businessmen down to the poorest peasant.

Lady Elizabeth is acceptable for their young master as she is the daughter of the marquis. Her father Alexis Leon Midford according to Tanaka, is a Marquis, and the Head Knight of Buckingham Palace. Considering Ciel's status as despite being an Earl who is unusually close to the Queen(not in a good way), their matching is acceptable. Otherwise he'd have to be paired up with a Count, Viscount or Baron's daughter/granddaughter/niece.

Thus Ciel is understandably surprised when he got home to find his mansion in very girly decor.

As for Elizabeth...she is stunned for some reason.

'C-Ciel...you've grown so tall last time I saw you...' she croaked out as everyone can CLEARLY see _hearts come out of her eyes_.

Last time was years ago, when Ciel was going around restoring the connections and networks of the Phantomhive Family. He was just a kid then. And three years have passed since. Through physical training and potions, as well as Puberty jumpstarting, of course its natural that he'd be a bit taller than his fiancee. The extra centimeters however, are thanks to his heeled shoes.

'You've become soooo manly and handsooooome!'

'Well, I'd say its the young master's turn to suffer her this time.' Bardroy sweatdropped.

'What just happened here?' Sebastian asked the servants in disbelief as the mansion is practically decorated for _a little kid's party_. Particularly that of a little girl's.

'Ask that crazy girl!' Bardroy grunted, using his thumb to point at the girl in question. 'We were shocked to hear she's the fiancee!'

'Her personality is a little TOO strong for us, do something!' Maylene whimpered.

'Yes, its your turn to deal with her this time.' Linnea agreed as the servants are definitely very exhausted. 'We give up.'

'...'

xxx

'Free at last!' the other servants cheered as they were in the kitchen, celebrating the fact that they don't have to deal with the lady for at least, a couple hours.

'Hey Bard what's for lunch, I'm hungryyy!' Finny complained.

Bard looked horrified and terrified because he didn't get to prepare after breakfast.

'Hang on a mo', I didn't get the chance to prepare because of her!' Bard sputtered. 'The young master's gonna be furious!' he wailed, hands on the sides of his head in aghast.

'Now now, he surely knows her personality and we really don't have a choice so I'm sure he'll understand why we're a bit behind schedule.' Linnea said wryly. 'Sebastian, Tanaka and I know him best. So he'll let it go as long as _she's_ concerned since not even he can say no to her.'

'I hope so...'

'That young lady has a lot of growing up to do.' Linnea sighed, putting a hand on her temple as if nursing a headache. 'Considering _what his job is_ , her family must discipline her well and educate her of the nature of the situation before its too late.' she stated as the servants stiffened because they know full well what it means to live in this household. 'Her personality, manners and attitude, taste in decor and she's **14**...its a miracle nobody has the guts to talk about her badly in a party or something or if there's any, I'm pretty sure the Midfords are sneezing a lot by now.'

'And what does sneezing have to do with that?' Maylene asked owlishly.

'They say if people talk about you behind your back, you sneeze or you feel your ears go hot. Its a saying.' Linnea huffed. 'Since she's fond of cute and adorably childish things, we'll have to make it that way for now.' she sighed. 'We'll make it colorful! Bard! Food! The rest of us will handle Dessert and Finny! Firewood! We have to make it enough for a small dining party for just two of them.'

'Ou!'

'We're out of baking stuff!' Bard added in alarm.

'WHAT?!'

And so...

Linnea handed a shopping list to Ciel and the total expected cost before she could go shopping.

Thus she missed a particularly stiff scene in the mansion...

'Alrighty! The pantry is resupplied, Bard!' said Linnea as merchants' assistants helped out put the foodstuff in into the kitchen.

'Awright, time to cook, people!'

And so, a lot of easy-to-eat but very beautifully-made desserts and cakes are made, and to contrast the sweetness and flavors of fruit, chocolate, milk, vanilla and honey, Bard countered with matching sensual-savoriness levels.

Thus at the Dining Party Date, they were able to present well.

xxx

The Aristocrats of Evil have arrived.

Top-grade tea, wine and liquor have been prepared, as well as food...and Diedrich's favorite sandwiches.

Thus at the game room...there's a diverse choice of cuisine.

'Oho! You aim to impress as always!' Klaus praised the servants who all bowed before leaving.

'Its noticeable that there's tons of sandwiches...' Madam Red sweatdropped as the platter of sandwiches definitely towered. There's sweet and savory sandwiches respectively.

'Of course. The Servants know full well of our preferences because this meeting will certainly be long.' Ciel chuckled darkly. 'Shall we begin?' he asked as the servants departed.

xxx

'Phew! The atmosphere in there is sca~ry...the young master sure has a lot of guts to stay in that stewing room.' Bard shivered as they gladly left.

'Well, he is at the top of the food chain of darkness. Of course he'd be in there.' Linnea said wryly. 'Well, its only our own food that needs worrying about. Sebastian says they'll be OK with the stuff we brought in through lunch.'

'Phew!'

'So Bard, what's on our table tonight?'

'Well I want seafood for a change and good thing we got a great deal on several fish fillets this week!'

xxx

Ciel was nearly-kidnapped around late-afternoon, but Linnea was instantly behind the kidnapper through magic and like he did Ciel, snuffed him out with Chloroform. She also cast Ennervate on Ciel.

'...that was a close call, young Master,' said Linnea as behind her, Sebastian appeared. 'This mouse shall squeak loudly today.'

'Make it so.' Ciel ordered while coughing as he stood up.

'Linnea, guard the master. I will handle this mouse.' and Sebastian dragged the body away.

Thus they learned who their 'rat' is since Klaus' first visit to the manor after three years.

'So its him eh? Linnea, as one of our front liners...' said Ciel with a cruel smile. 'Its your turn to have some experience.'

'Yes, my Lord.' Linnea bowed. 'The yard will handle the bodies after I leave behind proof?'

'Of course. They can't catch even one damn rat the least they can do is clean up.' Ciel grunted. 'I shall be notifying Randall shortly.' and she vanished before Ciel and Sebastian's eyes. 'Her magic skills are getting better.' Ciel noted.

'Indeed.' said Sebastian.

'But how do you hide her from the Ministry of Magic's Underage Magic Sensors and Hogwarts?' Ciel asked her. 'I never got the chance to ask you as _the two of you swamped me with quite a load_.'

'I have no effort in that, my lord.' said Sebastian. 'In their laws, children of muggleborn, half-blood and pureblood children are registered to the sensors right after leaving hospital. As for new muggleborns whose magic are discovered by Hogwarts, they are added to the sensors as soon as they obtain their wands from Ollivander's.' he explained. 'As Linnea is recorded in the future no doubt, she is not recorded here as she doesn't exist to these people. As for Hogwarts, the Quill of Acceptance and Book of Admittance has to be tweaked a bit so they'll never sense her. It helps that given her training dedication, her magical strength level is that of an adult witch or wizard, so I can safely remove my tweaking on Hogwarts.'

'I see...so her magic is now adult levels is it? That's good to hear.' Ciel smirked.

xxx

White Chapel, the Back Row...

Linnea casually walked. Unassuming.

At first, nobody paid any heed on the quiet street that's clearly-taken-over by the Italian Mafia.

That's until with a special cutlass sword with retractable blades stabbed into the watchmen watching the gates, and she made her way in calmly.

Like a ghost, she appears where the men are, slitting throats calmly as if naturally breathing air despite them trying to kill her but not even her skirt has a single hole in it. She worked all the way until she reached Azzurro Vanel's Office.

'Who the fuck are you?!' Vanel yelled as a young maid holding bloodstained cutlasses came in without knocking.

'Oh, I'm the **Watch-puppy of Phantomhive**.' Linnea chimed cheerfully as the men drew their guns as anything related to Phantomhive is dangerous to them with GOOD REASON. 'Although its...' she said as with superhuman speed augmented by magic, she finished them off. 'Its the last thing you'll hear.' she finished with a whistle. 'Phew...I'm improving.' she mused thoughtfully as she used the curtains to wipe the blood off. 'Well, those years of having intruders certainly aren't wasted.' she then rummaged the office for files and drugs and gathered them all in a pile...and the yard came headed by Randall.

'What the?!' Randall gasped out. 'The maid?!' "Bloody hell, even a freaking little maid caused this much bloodshed?!" he thought, very-openly-disturbed as the Head Maid who is just a young teenager took out men armed with guns with just cutlasses.

'Oh, Sir Randall, here for the goods sir?' Linnea greeted. 'They're all ready.' she said with a bow.

'R-right...tell your master I'll have the compensation ready.' Randall grunted while looking apoplectic.

'Sir.' and Linnea walked away.

'Erm sir, shouldn't we escort her home?' an officer asked Randall.

'If she came here all by herself and I see no sign of even her ride, she can clearly go home on her own!' Randall grumbled. 'Where the hell did Earl Phantomhive find that girl? First that crazy butler and now he's also got a crazy mini-maid!'

xxx

Upon putting a show that Linnea walked out of the street and mixing into the crowd, she simply disappeared in the eyes of humans.

On her mind, is the bribe the Phantomhives get after every case.

Depending on the case, the minimum amount they receive, is a whopping 1000 pounds or it can go higher than that! Not only that, he is also the President of Funtom Company that earns more than that every three months.

She shivered.

To think 30 pounds is her ANNUAL SALARY and since the young master has had many cases, of course he's stinking rich!

Then again, she's also just as wealthy, considering...

xxx

'Welcome back.' Sebastian greeted, smelling the scent of fresh blood on her.

'I'm back.' Linnea chuckled. 'Sir Randall's expression was priceless when he found me there.' she said with a wry smile.

'Of course.' said Sebastian wryly. 'He'd never see YOU coming.'

'Of course. Well, a shower is in order. Finny's nose is sensitive.' and she left for a bath and washing her uniform.


	5. Loss

Loss

Linnea has no idea what to do.

Lately, there are cases of murdered prostitutes lately and she was called from the mansion to the townhouse and sent out to determine how the corpses are killed while they got the culprit down.

'Ciel, what exactly, is that person's past that each body has one unique trait to it?!' Linnea gasped out in his office in his townhouse in London.

'A unique trait?' Ciel frowned.

'Their ovaries and wombs are taken out.' said Linnea, looking ill with a hand covering her mouth. 'Scalpel is a blade sharp enough to make clean cuts therefore less mess!'

'...Aunt Ann...' said Ciel, changing the way he calls Madam Red. 'She was once married. But she and her husband Lord Barnett got into a carriage accident. He died but to save her life, the doctors had to remove those very body parts...along with that of her unborn premature child that was killed from the crash. That was some time before my tenth birthday.'

'So with all these prostitutes lining up to her to have an abortion...is basically an insult to a woman who wanted to be a mother yet couldn't be one, is it?' Sebastian mused. 'It makes sense.'

'What will you do, Ciel?' Linnea asked worriedly.

'...in the name of the Queen and my filth-stained name...I will do my duty as the watchdog.' Ciel spoke in a hardened, but bitter tone of voice.

'I see...' said the young maid sadly. 'Shall I prepare your favorites?'

'No need. I doubt I'd have the appetite.'

'Not only that, there is no way she is doing this alone.' said Sebastian. 'To be undetected for so long...there is someone behind her.' he said cautiously. 'While I fight, you must protect the Earl. That is another reason why you are called. Protect from the shadows.' Linnea bowed.

And she did just that.

While she's OK with whatever Sebastian is, she however, is shocked that Death Gods exist and that, he is a tranny who uses a Chainsaw, a machine invented in the future as she protected Ciel and captured Madam Red using magic. However, another Shinigami arrived, explaining that Grell's actions are against their laws and took him back.

Ciel wondered how the hell can he explain this away...

xxx

'The young master isn't back yet and so is Sebastian...' said Finny as its been a week since that battle. The other servants looked at Linnea who was trying her best to act normal and unknowing.

'Well, how should I know, I'm not a main agent like Sebastian who's more privy to these cases!' she stated huffily. 'I only did my job and they said they'll take care of the rest!'

However, they never saw Madam Red ever again nor was Linnea informed of her fate.

xxx

Five months after that...its December.

Linnea knows full well that Ciel. Hated. His. Birthday.

One thing they have in common is that both hated their birthdays.

For Linnea, its because her birthday was never celebrated not even once. She's just locked in her cupboard the whole day away with no food and water, only let out for the loo.

For Ciel, his tenth birthday was the day he lost his innocence and his family to a fire, and became a slave.

However, considering what's coming, she prepared in advance. A stash of beautiful confectionery and a huge cake she prepared in secret, and decorations befitting a young man's birthday.

When 'that' came, the Marchioness Midford and Elizabeth...it was time to act, when they left for a Hunting Game.

'Alright people!' said Linnea. 'While they're gone, we must act fast!' Linnea barked. 'I already prepared the sweets and birthday cake in advance, so now let's decorate the mansion! Bard! Whip up a birthday feast!' Linnea ordered.

'Eh?! But doesn't he hate his birthday?!' Bard gawked out.

'I know that, but since the Midfords are here, the situation is different! If they weren't visiting, we wouldn't be doing this as per the master's wish!' Linnea told the Servants. 'And Lady Elizabeth is here! Lord help us if she decorates the mansion in its girly girl decor when the celebrant _is a gentleman_!' they all paled in horror at the mere idea of it.

'Yes ma'am!'

'Maylene, Finny, Tanaka help me out here! Bard, cook one hell of a feast! The Marchioness is a stone-cold perfectionist so take great care! ABSOLUTE CARE!'

'Got it!' and the servants decorated the halls, walls and the stairs, prepared a long table and chairs. The best chinaware and silverware are taken out, as well as choice glassware that soon groaned under food, and filled with drink.

Thus when the nobles got back...

TA-DAAAH!

The Servants are dressed in their best clothes and are all well-groomed formally, and bowed.

Ciel was NOT expecting this.

'...they're one step ahead of me!' Marchioness Midford said, impressed and amazed. Sure the new mansion design STUNNED her but the birthday decor... 'This is splendid!' she smiled as she faced Ciel. 'I came here today for one thing...' she said, patting Ciel's head. 'Happy 13th birthday!' she greeted with the smile and air of familial maternal kindness. before facing the servants. 'And also everyone, I'am counting on you to take care of my daughter and her husband in the future.'

Somehow, Ciel smiled.

'Thank you very much!'

The Servants beamed and on Elizabeth's wish, a party began.

However, while having that party...a new case came all the way from India.

xxx

'The young master and Sebastian sure left right after lunch.' Maylene noted. 'Anything going on?'

'Well, noblemen,' said Linnea as she made quotemarks with her fingers, 'Are getting attacked lately.'

'Noblemen? You mean aristocrats?' Finny asked her.

'Yes.' Linnea chuckled. 'You see, in aristocratic families, if a family has more than two children, the 3rd or 4th child barely gets anything despite their titles. The huge chunk of the family fortune often always go the 1st and 2nd children.' she explained. 'These nobles who can't afford luxurious lives in England can live like one in British Colonies wherein the British Currency can be exchanged for a lot of money and then they can live like hedonists there.' she told them. 'So those who can't leave that lifestyle are called Upstarts. And lots of people who came from India who came home to London is getting attacked. Stripped almost naked, hung upside down on that indian Hindustani Coffee House at Portman Square. The young master went to check it out.' Linnea snorted.

'So not even being a kid of wealthy class has it easy if you're a 3rd kid onwards huh?' Bard scratched his head.

'Bard, what we mean by 'barely gets anything' is still a fortune to a commoner's standards.' Linnea sweatdropped. 'An 8th or tenth of the family fortune can enable us to live a life of no need for work if we spend that wisely. But considering this is nobility we're talking about...they're used to a life of luxury at a young age that by the time they grow to adulthood, they have no idea how to fend for themselves. That 'barely-there' fortune they get disappears in months. The little-smarter ones live in Colonies to make that fortune last a little while longer, and then coming home poorer than a mouse and freeload off their relatives afterward.' she sneered. 'That, is the true meaning of an Upstart.'

'Izzat right...' Bard shuddered.

'Well, if they were a little smarter and know what's coming ahead in life upon reaching adulthood, they can avoid that fate.' said Linnea. 'And also, to avoid having troubled children, most families only have one or two children. But for families who have way too many daughters and yet a son is born late in life, that son is lucky as he becomes family head. The daughters are then married off to other families with no trouble at all. However, in yet another case if the eldest or second eldest is an embarrassment to the family, they are disinherited and the parents then pop out more kids who'd be worthy heirs. Its that complicated.'

However, that night...

'Linnea, its the young master.' said Tanaka, giving her the phone.

'Yes?'

/WE NEED A BABYSITTER!/ came the angry thunder even Tanaka nearly dropped his tea. /NOW!/ came the holler that blew her away.

'B-babysitter?! I'll be there the next morning due to snow travel hazards!' "So I can't just appear in there even if you want me to!"

xxx

Next morning, around 9 am...

'Phew, good thing you're here.' Ciel grunted as Linnea came with her luggage.

Apparently, an Indian Prince and his Butler imposed themselves to the point Ciel gets annoyed and wants her to deal with them.

'So you are the young master's guests?' Linnea smiled as she served them for the day.

'Wow! You're really beautiful!' Soma gushed out upon meeting her and he is in awe of her looks. 'Are you sure you're a maid?!'

'Er yes, I really am a maid.' Linnea sweatdropped. 'I am the Head Maid of the Phantomhive Household. My name is Linnea. So I hear from the young master that you are looking for someone?'

'Yes...she is a maid at my palace who disappeared, but she is also the one who raised me. Kind of like my big sister figure since mother has no time for me anyway.' said Soma casually. 'My father has no interest in me,' he said as Agni winced on the side at how casually he said it and it has a very disturbing aura to it. 'And mother spends all her time trying to get his attention so she has no time for me either.'

'Pardon?' Linnea did a double-take.

'Prince Soma is the 26th child of the royal family.' Agni stated as if that explained it all. But it was enough for Linnea. She has read enough culture books to have a gist.

'I see...so you have your own resources that enabled you to travel here no doubt?'

'Yes. I get money anytime I want but I really want Meena back home.' Soma sighed. 'Agni and Meena are my only family. They're more than Servants to me and I'm not going home until we have her back!'

"I guess growing up neglected means those who truly care for you are what you consider family." she thought morosely. "But I never had even that until I wound up time-traveling." 'I see. So the young master let you stay for a while...' "Not that he has a choice..." 'But after the arrival of the English nobles...' Soma growled. 'They took Meena with them! I was on an observation job and next thing I know she's gone!' he cried angrily. 'She could have been made a slave or something!'

On one of the rooms in the house, Sebastian listens with his hellish hearing to gain information by telepathy. As the talk continued, he got an image of the woman in question.

'Good thing we have her here.' said Sebastian. 'I now have an image of the woman he is looking for.'

'Then get searching so we can get rid of him sooner.' Ciel grunted. 'And determine the reason. Leave at around midnight.'

'Yes, my lord.'

xxx

'...so Prince Soma, the young master has given me a task.' said Linnea. 'In exchange for staying here, you must learn proper British Manners.' she said. 'India's rules do not apply here. Same for us if we went to your country.' she told him. 'As of now in Britain, you classify as both royalty and Aristocrat, so you must learn proper manners of such to avoid offending people here, and committing terrible social faux pas. Its hard to build good relationships while its so easy to destroy relationships, sometimes its destroyed before it can even begin if you start wrong. Mr. Agni please listen too so looking for Ms. Meena will be easier for you later on as people will be much more cooperative that way.'

'Oh...'

'It will be busy but let's do our best!' Linnea chirped cheerfully.

It took Sebastian until the crack of dawn in fact.

The next morning...

'I have gleaned the facts.' said Sebastian as in an office...its just him, Lau, Ciel and Soma while Linnea was ordered to keep Agni busy subtly. 'About this Ms. Meena Lord Soma is concerned about...'

'Y-you found her?!' Soma asked hopefully.

'Yes. However, there is a twist.' said Sebastian. 'You see, Ms. Meena has married Lord Harold West, the owner of Harold Trading and Harold's Hindustani Coffee House. He specializes in importing Indian Spices and Tea while also dabbling in general goods and coffee.'

'H-he married Meena?' Soma stammered out feebly.

'Not only that...Mr. Agni is in fact, under Blackmail from what I'm hearing from conversations.' said Sebastian with a straight face when in reality he has a little help. 'West has ordered Mr. Agni to attack rival Indian Stores and cause considerable trouble so he will have no difficulty in obtaining a Royal Warrant at this year's Curry Fair. Its an event the young master is invited to as a special judge.' he added. 'It's to be held one week from now at the Crystal Palace in an event called 'A Prospering Exhibition of Indian Culture in the Empire'. Once Mr. West has what he wants, he will release Ms. Meena. That's assuming Ms. Meena is willing to go back though. She seems to be enjoying a life of luxury with maids waiting on her hand and foot.' he said to the Prince's shock. To add insult to injury, he even has photos taken for Soma to look.

'So even if Agni does everything he could for Soma to get Meena back, the woman herself is another story entirely.' said Ciel with a frown. 'Look at it this way. Where did Meena come from before working for the palace?' he asked Soma. 'Given her behavior since joining West, she's all for the luxury he gives her as his wife. She no longer has to be a Servant and she now enjoys being served by servants. To anyone who came from the slums, they will do all they can to obtain their ideal life. Grasp at every opportunity possible. Drop what's useless in favor of something better.' he said to Soma's horror. 'As your servant, its her job to please you because for servants, if they displease their master, that means losing their jobs as well as free room and board, and salary that comes with it.' he said. 'And how much does she get paid as your servant?'

'I-I don't know...she says she gets her pay from my mother who is her real master.' said Soma. 'Since she never complained, I thought she gets a lot. Agni is my only Servant after I rescued him from execution so I pay him and I know I pay him handsomely!' he cried. 'I pay him the equivalent of 50 Pounds in Rupees every two months!' Ciel, Lau and Sebastian STARED. Who the hell taught this kid about money? He pays Agni 50 Pounds every two freaking months?! That amount is what Tanaka gets in a year!

'The reality may be quite ugly for her so she happily got married to a rich man.' Ciel told him bluntly. 'You must now make a choice. Agni is truly loyal to you as he fights a clearly losing battle for you. Meena only does what's good opportunity for her. The factor here is how your mother treats her behind your back while she serves as your nanny. The Meena you knew all you life is therefore, a fake.' this emotionally-shattered the young prince. 'We will be at the Curry Fair to see her true face. No doubt with West blackmailing Agni, Agni will be his man in the fair to win that Royal Warrant...so we will fight in this fair too.' he said. 'When we defeat Agni, her true colors should show.'

'Curry Fair...Agni...? But his curry is truly magnificent...with his right hand of God, his curries are extremely delicious.' said Soma hollowly. 'How can you hope to win against that?' he asked as he was still looking at the photos taken.

'Heh, if you and West have the Right Hand of God...we have our Goddess of Culinary Arts.' Ciel snarked. 'We will bring that goddess here once Agni leaves. He cannot know we're onto him.'

'Er Earl? Who is this Goddess you're speaking of?' Lau asked him curiously.

'She's already here in this house, Mr. Lau.' Sebastian smiled. 'Its Linnea.'

'Linnea?!' Lau did a double-take. 'Isn't your Chef Bardroy?'

'Yes, but Linnea is the one who educated and trained him.' said Ciel. 'The position of my servants reflect that of their 'other, true occupation'. We need her more as Head Maid than Chef. _Her position is that important_ thus she taught Bard all she knows.'

And so...

'Heee...Indian Curry eh...?' Linnea's eyes glinted. 'A true Indian Curry is made with spices, vegetables and meat or even seafood but the main factor here is the spices.' she said. 'Spices determine its flavor, fragrance, texture, quality and substance. Not only that, spices also create 'color' in the sauce. For example Turmeric brings the color 'orange' to the sauce. Results can vary depending on how you use the spice. You grind them finely or coarsely or roast it to bring out a new flavor and aroma to entice the consumer...not only that, the spices must complement each other like a stairway to heaven of taste. The flavors must consolidate along with that of the vegetables, meat or seafood. But most idiots in Britain use Curry Powder, a bottle containing a mix of weak spices so that explains the declining level of Curry Boom in this country compared to a decade ago.'

'The expert has spoken...I don't even have a clue of half the things she said...' Ciel choked out, having flyaway hairs while Soma stared at her in amazement.

'She talks like she's possessed though.' Sebastian said wryly.

'But young master, considering West has sabotaged other formidable rivals using the kindhearted Mr. Agni,' said Linnea as Soma flinched. 'Where do we get a trading company he has yet to sabotage? A company that will give us high access to various types of spices? I also need sweet condiments as well as high-quality cacao. Curry is also influenced by sweetness and savoriness of its accompanying condiments!'

As if as one, Ciel and Sebastian looked at Lau.

'Eh?'


	6. Battle of the Warrant-Testing

Battle of the Warrant-Testing

As expected, Agni made the excuse of 'doing something' to Soma's inner grief...something the Evil Noblemen took advantage of as Lau brought in sacks of spices Linnea specified that Ciel paid for. And each sack costs a little over a Tanaka's salary.

'Linnea, you know what to do.' said Ciel as Linnea dressed up in a female Chef's Uniform.

'Yeeees!' Linnea chimed. 'I need only one day and night to study these spices and condiments! Sebastian you come with me! It's YOU who'll be on stage, not me!' she said as she dragged the butler away while the chinese servants carried the labeled sacks into the kitchen.

'Eh? Sebastian? But isn't Linnea the specialist?' Soma asked Ciel, bamboozled.

'Yes, but in Britain, a Chef must have at least 9 years of training in a Culinary School, something impossible given Linnea's age and she's only 13.' said Ciel. 'By age alone, people will doubt her credibility and in turn, affect my reputation and she knows that. So its Sebastian who will be on stage, learning how to cook her creations. Sebastian is a fast learner while teaching Bard takes so much time it'll be way too late.' he said grimly.

'Sooo we got a Curry Specialist.' said Lau. 'But we got less than a week for you to open a Food Department and a store, y'know.' Lau pointed out.

'I have it all planned out. All I need to do is build it.' said Ciel, his well-oiled mental cogwheels rolling its gears.

'Why is West after the Royal Warrant that he had to Blackmail Agni for it? We don't have such thing back home.' Soma asked Ciel.

'Ah, the young Prince hasn't heard of it?' Lau blinked. 'You see, the Royal Family gives a Certificate to stores they are pleased with. That is a Royal Warrant. And a store having a Royal Warrant is a guarantee of incredible high-quality. Stores with a Royal Warrant will have customers flood their stores, wanting products worth the money.'

'There are two methods to obtaining a Royal Warrant.' Ciel continued. 'A public recognition through an event, or a free service delivered to the Royal Family for three years. But the easiest and most powerfully-convincing is public recognition.'

And so...after one day of studying...

'This, is complicated.' Sebastian frowned. While he is perfectly knowledgeable having virtuoso-skill-level in many things, cooking is beyond his scope as he does not eat human food so he never bothered studying it.

'But that's where the fun is!' Linnea gushed out, smiling like a maniac. 'I figured out many dishes by using grounding, roasting and using fresh and dried products itself! Time to wage war!' she hollered enthusiastically. 'Nyehehehe...haHAAAhahahahaha!'

'...Earl, I'm _seriously_ hearing maniacal laughter in there.' Outside the kitchen, they can hear Linnea's maniacal victorious laughter that is seriously creeping them out. 'Is that how a goddess is supposed to sound?' he asked while holding Ran-Mao a little TOO close.

'Don't ask me, I didn't know she has that side to her!' Ciel sputtered. 'She has been prim and proper for years!'

And so...

Linnea took out the first dish. Curry wasn't in Bard's education so he had no idea what its like or what even to say about it other than 'delicious' since this is his mentor he's talking about.

'This dish is called Chinese Medicinal Four Substances Curry using Pork Belly with vegetables! Enjoy!' she presented her curry in small bowls though, as Sebastian poured milk for everyone.

'Chinese Medicinal Four Substances?!' Lau gasped out. 'So this dish is medicinal in nature while still being soupy curry somehow?' he asked as the dish definitely did NOT look like a curry.

'Yes! So Lord Soma please use a spoon and fork. Naan will be usable later.' Linnea advised as they took to their cutlery.

'What is this four substance thingy anyway?' Ciel asked Lau.

'Dihuang or Chinese Foxglove, Dongdanggui or Japanese Angelica Root, Szechuan Lovage and Peony Root.' Lau explained. 'The Four Substances Decoction is said to be a legendary dish that a dying traveler recovered just by merely eating it. It warms up the body by invigorating and tonifying the blood, regulates the liver, and alleviates pain.'

'Along with the Four Substances, I also added Turmeric, Star Anise, Fennel and Coriander and steeped them for an hour to bring out their active components and properties. Then I simmered in the vegetables and meat until tender, then I added Xiaoxing Wine and Coriander. I began with a medicinal dish to help out with what's coming later because the next ones are...stronger. Its safe to say this is 'preparing you' while making one feel better.'

'I feel like a man rebooorn!' Bard exclaimed as the consumers gained a fiery aura about them. 'There's a strange warmth flooding my body!'

'I definitely feel young again! Ohohohoho!' Tanaka beamed with a smile.

'I feel like I got energy I never had before!' Finny exclaimed, wide-eyed.

'This is the real deal...the real Four Substances...' Lau moaned in delightful hunger. 'Considering I've been smoking Opium, I've been feeling out of it lately...'

'This is delicious and the spices are used excellently even though the smell is weak...' said Soma. 'So you aim to strengthen our bodies first for the next curries you have in line?' he asked Linnea. 'This curry definitely feels like I'm in a medicinal spa under moxibustion treatments!' he cried as he imagined himself lying on his stomach with heated cones and even rocks on his back.

'Of course. I even prepared milk as young master can't stand spicy food so spicy foods like Curry never made it into our menus but this dish is something even he can withstand.' said Linnea. 'Milk can instantly neutralize the 'fire' caused by spices. In the actual contest, this dish is definitely gonna lose though, since it really doesn't look like a curry. It looks more like soup. And its fragrance is deliberately mild but very aromatic.'

'Yes, this is a level I can deal with.' Ciel agreed as he had some. 'Its just right for me. Bring out the next one!'

'OK!'

And so...

'Here's my second one, Fish Hot-Pot Curry! Its also still a soup!' and when they ate it, they got to taste it and somehow...were they sitting together around a Kotatsu inside a warm cozy room like a dysfunctional but happy family?

'The savoriness is incredibly strong but somehow, I had a weird image in my head that projected hospitality somehow...' Bard stammered out.

'This is also delicious but the scent is stronger than the last one!' Soma exclaimed as Ciel was twitching and his face turned a slight tinge of red.

'Third! Dongpo Pork Curry!'

'I see shiny marble...I swear its like shiny marble considering how the sauce caused the pork belly to shine like this...' Bard gawked out, wide-eyed at the sensually-tantalizing shiny pork swimming in sauce with vegetables.

'This is just so sensual and yet another chinese dish~you sure have a considerate chef, Earl...the pork belly literally jiggles with just a tiny move and...' Lau choked out with his dining knife. 'It's easy to cut! Its so tender!' it's good!' this time, Ciel downed some milk.

'Fourth! Two variations of Kozhi Varutha Curry! Fresh and Roast Varieties!' and the smell is considerably strong even if they look the same!

'O-Oh wow! It's getting there!' Soma cried excitedly. 'It's getting close!' and when they ate it... 'Ohhh!'

'I used fresh Kari Patta leaves I bought from Indian Stores downtown.' said Linnea. 'In this version I used Fresh Spices that have ten times more aroma than dried spices! Oh, please eat the one in the black bowl and compare!'

'T-the scent is definitely stronger with the fresh variety...but the one with roasted spices have a very distinctly deep flavor...' Bard choked out. 'The difference is as clear as morning and night!'

'So has everyone gotten used to the spices by now?' Linnea asked her taste-testers. 'I will now bring out my Knock-Out Three.'

'Knock-Out Three?' Ciel narrowed her eyes.

'Yes. These other curries were to accustom you to the spices and get used to them so you can last a bit longer as you understand the taste of my three strongest dishes because while very delicious, they're also quite hot.' Linnea beamed. 'Use the milk to wash away the flavors of the previous curries as I bring my third strongest out!' and she ran into the kitchen with her pushcart...and came out with several paired bowls of yellow rice, and a lobster curry dish.

'The rice is gorgeous despite how simple it looked...and the side dish is a work of art in vibrant color and luster...' Bard drooled. 'How's it taste?!'

"Come to think of it, Linnea stole the largest Lobsters from the market with her magic..." Sebastian thought as earlier, Linnea used her powers to steal them off the market for this dish.

'This time, this is French Curry Lobster with Saffron Rice! But there's a twist here! I used a complementary variety of spices combining it with Cognac and Crustacean Shells to create Sauce Americaine. Its meant to be eaten with the rice that is also influenced with spices. By the way, I used Napoleon-Class Cognac so its quality is very certain.'

'Cognac? What's that?' Soma asked her.

'It's brandy, a liquor stored in wooden barrels for years to age.'

'Curry with liquor? Now I haven't tried that out before...' said Soma incredulously. 'Its always been spices and herbs back home.'

When they took a bite with the rice...their expression is that of sheer tantalizing palette arousal as they moaned due to how delicious it was while enjoying the fragrance of wood caused by the brandy.

"For even the young master to make such a face...!" Sebastian nearly choked out in laughter. If they weren't eating...such a face would have belonged in the throes of pleasure in the bedroom.

'By the way...after you eat all that...' said Linnea as she took out small sauce platters containing a very small amount of Cognac. 'I want you to put that in the tomalley...the head of the lobster and slurp them both since even if you ask to crack the shell and put it on the plate, its impossible. Slurp it and then combine it with the rice.'

Sebastian really has to STRUGGLE to maintain a poker face now as the diners let out rather indecent facial expressions and moans of sheer pleasure delight. "Ahhh I'll bury that in my memory forever...definitely!"

And he meant Ciel's expression.

'If this is how they reacted to my third-strongest...I really wonder about about two strongest.' Linnea giggled as her diners were like jelly in their seats.

'T-this curry...' Soma gasped out, clearly robbed of his strength from how delicious it was, his expression in utter bliss. 'It's wonderful! Marvelously sensually delicious!' he burst out. 'I have no idea curry with liquor tastes THIS good!' he cried with teary eyes. 'The deliciousness is on par with Agni's curry!'

While everyone was happy and all, someone is mortified and horrified.

"This dish...is dangerous!" Ciel swore, red-faced as he can't believe he made that kind of face and sound. "Too dangerous that cannot be served in public! Even though it's damn good!" he can only imagine what happens in the judge panel and considering there's a large audience including kids...! And Queen Victoria's reaction alone...! The horror it presents given her point of view combined...! If she of all people made the same indecent face and moan as they had, it would create one hell of a controversy through the media!

'My second dish is...Curry Risotto Omelette Rice.' This looks tame in comparison at least...

'T-this is somewhat a little milder looking than the third one...' Bard commented as this one looked TOO innocent. 'I'd say innocent!'

'You sure about that...?' when they broke the surface with a spoon...strong fragrance assaulted their nostrils.

'Risotto inside an omelette?!' Bard gasped out. 'But what a fragrant Risotto! So the omelette was to seal all that aroma in?!'

'Of course. Curry is all about Aroma, Color and Spiciness. This is my second strongest dish.'

'The rice enclosed within the omelette is seriously glistening...' Bard commented as the rice is somehow shiny from the sauce.

'Oh, eat that with the omelette since the sauce is on it.' Linnea reminded them.

From a bite...the impact, is strong!

'This rich bouillon is made from chicken bones and beef tendon...it's so juicy...the ground beef and onions are fried in butter and the savoriness seeped into the rice!' Bard moaned in sheer happiness. 'The viscosity of the risotto harmonizes well with the moist omelette and the aftertaste is refreshing!'

'For the spices I used Cumin, Cardamom and Clove. I mixed in Mango Chutney to create a deeper curry flavor.'

'C-Chutney?! That's a condiment!' Soma gasped out. 'And you mixed it into the rice?!' he asked in astonishment as people dip food into it for an extra taste!

'Yes, but for the sake of progress, I stomped on that tradition to create something that enhances the spices used. Besides, Chutney is mashed fruit mixed with spices no? So its essentially a practical use of spices as well!'

"This is the second-strongest dish..." Sebastian thought as he tasted it in order to understand it but due to his tongue, its barely there even if humans find it incredible.

'This, is an induced explosion of aroma.' said Linnea as she took out her final dish...a bowl covered in Naan. 'But this one, has an even stronger smell.'

'...a bowl covered with Naan?' Soma has had question marks all over his head.

'Of course. Its for the sake of a more stronger explosion of aroma. The others are a see-saw of aroma and taste but this is my strongest dish for a reason...making it both a more powerful burst of aroma, taste and color. And with this naan lid, the aroma is tightly condensed and should a hole be bored into it, a powerful assault of aroma will tingle one's nose. Now...savor my best curry dish!' and when everyone bore a hole...she definitely wasn't kidding.

'The smell...its so strong and yet mellow...' Soma sniffed the aroma as everyone made weird faces again. And when they ate it, combining the Naan lid...exquisite! 'This is more powerful and stronger than Agni's curry!' he cried. 'This is a definite winner!' Ciel, Lau and Sebastian quickly took note of that.

'With this, lunch time is over, no?' Linnea chimed. 'So dinner is all that's left.'

xxx

'Hyaaa...that was quite superb, Earl.' said Lau as in Ciel's Office, those involved in the case are present.

'It was incredible...and you made it so easy when normally it takes a minimum of a year of dedicated study to master spices...' Soma sighed in bliss. 'And to think you took only a day to study all those spices! A day!'

'By the way, I'll pay you well, can I purchase the Four Decoctions from you?' Lau asked Linnea who sweatdropped. 'I'm willing to pay 100 Pounds for the recipe.'

'E-eh?!' Linnea squeaked, doing a double-take.

'That's what you get for smoking Opium too much.' Ciel twitched. 'And 100 is too cheap for a Legendary Medicinal Dish! At least pay her 500!' he grunted.

'Sold!' Thus on the side, Linnea had to write it down using Ciel's paper and pen.

'With this, we're ready for the Curry Fair. Sebastian, do you know how to make her Naan Pot Curry?' Ciel asked him.

'Yes. I have paid careful attention to her teachings.' said Sebastian. 'I can make it onstage after practice. The remaining few days will be sufficient.'

'Good.' Ciel nodded. 'With our Goddess of Cuisine who will be represented by one hell of a butler, we will be taking that Warrant from West!' he declared.

* * *

A:N- Recognize these dishes? I have to borrow some ideas so they're understandably, not mine. I'm no chef, I'm a fanfic writer.


	7. Battle of the Warrant-Contest

Battle of the Warrant-Contest

Crystal Palace, London...

Everyone, even the Servants came dressed in their best clothes. And even for a Servant, they were fashionably trendy...considering WHO dragged them shopping, given the chance when they all have too much money on them that's just piling up. And Soma had to come, disguised because he was nervous about Meena that Linnea put him in English Clothing that they purchased while Sebastian was 'training'. Given his status and how much money the prince has brought with him, they could easily purchase one outfit and a pair of shoes and his hair on a low ponytail with a fancy ribbon.

'Woooow!'

The palace, is decorated in Indian Themes all over. There's even elephants handled by handlers!

The servants, while paying keen attention to safety pretty much enjoyed Soma's Cultural Verbal Tour, answering their questions patiently, yet with pride about his country.

Soon, the event has begun.

'Good morning everyone!' a male host with a really loud booming voice spoke, 'We have now come to the highlight of 'The Empire-Governed Indian Culture and Prosperity Exhibition'!' he announced, holding up a Curry Fair poster in his hands. 'With participants from various curry houses in London! Let the show begin!'

'It's here guys!' Bard exclaimed as they all surrounded their young master and business partner Lau.

'We have prepared a special curry for the guests who are present! Please wait in anticipation! Today our judges aaarre! A Palace Chef who does not allow any compromise in taste! Chef Higharm! A Tax Collector currently serving in India Mr. Carter! AAaaand Viscount Druitt who has a great love for the arts and food!' his presence got many women squealing on how handsome he is.

'Er, young master, wasn't he in prison?' Linnea asked Ciel in a whisper, stunned of the man's presence.

'Bastard probably bribed his way out, how corrupt.' Ciel spat huffily.

'Now these are today's contestants!' there are only five chefs. Er, the fifth one is really a butler though...

'Only five?' Bard gasped out at the too few contestants even a toddler can count with one hand alone.

'West sabotaged other companies, remember?' Linnea reminded him. 'All that's left are these weak chefs. In the end, its a curry match between just Sebastian and Mr. Agni alone.'

'...Persian Tabb Company's Chef Tarpin! Dormitory Vill Company's Chef Lach! Dahlia Company's Chef Rickman! Lippcilin Company's Chef Wollest! Harold West Company's Chef Agni! And the Butler Sebastian from the Funtom Company...e-eh?! Butler?!' the host gaped at Sebastian.

'Oh, I'm not a Chef...I'm a butler to the core.' Sebastian smiled sinisterly.

'A-anyways, we have quite a group!' the host coughed awkwardly. 'I'm sure they can present us some tasty food! Let the contest, begin!'

And the cookoff began!

'Heeeey check it out!' Agni began his offensive, having unbandaged his hands and at rapid speed, picked up pinches of spices to spread to his cooking.

Not only that, Sebastian is also doing well! Although while he did prepare the ingredients beforehand, he's making...omelettes!

"...why is he making omelettes?" Agni thought incredulously. As far as he knows, omelettes and eggs are never used in curry... "However...I will NOT lose!" and he took out Blue Lobsters.

'Wha?!'

'What is that?!'

'A blue lobster!'

'T-this is the Royal Blue Lobster?!' Viscount Druitt gasped out. 'It is a type of lobster found only in the clear sea waters of Brittany, France!' he exclaimed his commentary. 'This color which is comparable to the famous Chartres Blue, hides within the gorgeous shell! It is a splendid body much like that of a lady in a gorgeous blue dress!'

'OOOOOHHHH!'

'-also, underneath that beautiful shell is a firm body that despite its looks, flows a high grade of emotion and fascinates people with its delicate sweetness!'

'Haha, you see?!' West acted as if victory is his. 'Agni's Right Hand of God combined with exquisite ingredients makes for a high-class curry!'

'Not quite, you xxxxxxx xxxx xxxxx xxxxxx!' Linnea muttered darkly with a growl, and her choice language shocked her seatmates.

'...where did you learn that?' Ciel gawked in shock.

'...the streets, sir.'

'...'

Soon, having made enough for the audience per chef, not just the judges, 'TIME'S UUUP! We will now begin the Judging and invite our judges to the stage! First is Persian Tabb Company's Beef Curry!'

The judges took a seat, and had plates placed before them. 'Hmmm...the beef chunks are cut nicely and it goes down smoothly.' said Mr. Carter as they began sampling.

'But the flavor is plain and ordinary with no fragrance!' Chef Higharm grunted. 'You used Curry Powder! Professional Chefs using Curry Powder?! Ridiculous!' he criticized harshly.

'Dahlia Company's spices seems to have been mixed nicely by the chef.' said Viscount Druitt. 'However, the spiciness is too overpowering and the subtle nuances of flavor have been lost. Ha...nice attempt though.'

'Next is Chef Agni!'

'Blue Lobster with Seven Types of Curry...an Imperial Feast.' Agni presented a whole lobster with several small bowls of colored curries surrounding a bowl of rice.

'Ohhhh! A whole Homard Bleu with various types of colored curries! What delicacy is this?!' now this impressed Chef Higharm.

'I made a variety.' said Agni. 'Each curry has a different level of spiciness and flavor so you can sample each to your liking.' said Agni softly. 'And all Curries go well with the lobster.'

'Seven Authentic Curries made by an Indian with a Homard Bleu! Then I must...' and they sampled each curry with a bite of the lobster each. 'Ah! D-Delicious!' he burst out, amazed. 'The meat is suitably springy, and after chewing the sweet flavor spreads into the mouth!'

'And that sweet and spicy, rich soup!' Mr. Carter cried in delight. 'All this was accomplished without compromising the lobster!'

'Ohhh! Ahhhh!' Viscount Druitt gasped out, 'By you my heart has been stolen from me! This is a really amazing curry!'

'Thank you very much.' Agni bowed.

'Last is Funtom Company's...Omelette Curry Risotto!'

'Eh?' they stared. It has no fragrance and it doesn't resemble curry at all however nice it looks.

'Oh, I recommend eating the egg along with the risotto within as they match well together along with our special sauce blend.' Sebastian suggested with a smile. 'Shall we break the surface?'

So the judges broke through, and the aroma flooded out, quickly spreading throughout the room.

'W-whoooaaaa?!'

'W-what did they dooo?!' West choked out at the sudden change of tide when earlier it was in his favor.

'This aroma!' Chef Higharm gasped out as the burst of aroma flooded his senses.

'The aroma of Funtom's curry quickly spreads all over the room! What a gorgeously tantalizing fragrance!' the host gasps out. 'From the Judges' table clearly aaaaall the way to the back! Our audience is loving it!'

'You compressed the aroma within the omelette?!' Agni gasped out as Sebastian smiled.

'Indeed. This is our, Funtom Company's creation...the protective embrace of silky, moist omelette that compresses the tantalizing fragrance and delicious flavors of curry within so it will not spill so easily! This is our new innovation in the pages of curry's history!' Sebastian cried out dramatically.

'Well! I'll be!' Chef Higharm cried in delight. 'New history indeed!' he exclaimed as his face broke into a swooning smile. 'The rice within the bright yellow omelette shines with a bright gleam covered with superb sauce!' he drooled. 'The omelette is so smooth and moist in the surface and at its most beautiful color! High quality omelette worthy of gourmet cuisine!'

'And the smell is so mellow!' Mr. Carter swooned. 'I break into a smile almost immediately!'

'This level of expectation is almost as high as Chef Agni's curry...we must partake! Immediately!' and the three judges ate...

"Originally, the idea was my Naan Pot Pie Soup." Linnea thought. "However, its not presentable enough in regards to high-class Gourmet due to the presence of the Palace Chef that my previous dishes looked classier than it that Ciel wanted to find a way to innovate my Curry Risotto to combine their powers instead while looking presentable at the same time." in a Gourmet Contest there are factors. Appearance, Aroma, Taste, Texture and Quality. So the Naan Pot Pie Soup was scrapped due to looks alone.

'S-such intensity!' Viscount Druitt swooned happily. 'The raging blows of aroma, flavor and texture makes a great impact!'

'A marvelous rich bouillon of Chicken Bones and the best part of beef with a delightful mix of spices...and the tender ground beef and diced onions are fried in butter, and with this delightful viscous texture in harmony with the omelette!' Chef Higharm gasped out, utterly awestruck. 'The deciding factor is the sauce! He made two grades of sauce! The sauce draped in a net over the omelette and the sauce inside combines to make a very deep depth of flavor with an incredible body! How is this achieved, butler?!'

'We obtained our class with a secret spice formula, along with a very unlikely but innovative decision of ours.' Sebastian presented a jar of Chutney.

'Chutney?!' Agni sputtered. 'But that's a dipping condiment...unless you mixed it into the curry?!' then he gasped. 'Of course! Since Chutney is made out of mashed fruit and spices, its also a practical use of Spices!' he realized in shock.

'Bingo!' Sebastian winked. 'This is our special blend of Mango Chutney!'

'Mango Chutney?!' Chef Higharm squawked, jaws dropping.

'This quality is no doubt fresh, brand new and undoubted quality!' Viscount Druitt declared. 'Truly Revolutionary!' he gasped out, highly-pleased.

'And now's the time everyone's waiting for! Taste-testing time!' the host declared. 'Please taste all the curries present as our judges decide which is our winner!'

Needless to say, people flocked to only two tables.

'Its begun.' said Ciel in anxious, tense anticipation.

'We didn't see that Homard Bleu coming at all! But we countered with the most delicious parts of beef.' said Linnea. 'I am confident of our win, considering there's one more judge who has yet to make her word, right?'

'You know where she is?'

'...subtly tasting outside.'

'Geh...'

The judges have decided.

'According to the Judges, it was a very, VERY tough decision!' the Host choked out. 'The Extremely high-class delicacy VS A New Page of History...they have made their choice!' he cried as he held out the trophy. 'The winner of this Curry Contest iiiiiiiisss...FUNTOM COMPANYYY!' everyone cheered.

'WHAAAAT?!' West wailed in disbelief. 'Our dish lost?!'

'Heh, of course.' Linnea smiled smugly. 'There's no way we'd lose.'

'And now her Majesty has arrived to present the much-coveted trophy and Royal Warrant! Will the er, Butler and President of Funtom Company step forward to receive the award!'

Considering West knows who the TRUE President is, Ciel had no choice but to step forward to cause another shock.

'The President of Funtom Company is a child?!' the audience gasped out.

'Presenting the President of Funtom Company and his Butler, Earl Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis!'

'I...lost...?' Agni choked out in shock.

'Oh, rest assured you did not lose to me Mr. Agni.' said Sebastian reassuringly.

'Eh?'

'I'll tell you why later.'

'I also enjoyed Mr. Agni's curry as well.' Queen Victoria smiled. 'I would love to have it once more someday, at the White Tower.'

'I-I'm not worthy of such kind words...' Agni choked out with misty eyes as if on the verge of crying.

'But this isn't over yet.' said Ciel. 'We know the truth about you and Meena...and the Prince already knows.'

'E-ehhhh?!' Agni cried in horror.

'You tried desperately to hide the fact that Meena ran away and married Mr. West to become a rich trophy wife. A woman who was once a servant now enjoyed being waited hand and foot by maids.' said Ciel to the man's horror. 'And you knew this and you tried your best to persuade Meena to come home...only to be blackmailed by West despite no guarantee of Meena coming back with you even if you win for him the Royal Warrant after he had you sabotage other companies to prevent their participation here, and Meena gleefully told him of your talent in curry, effectively chaining you to them.' he said as the Queen stared at the defeated-looking indian. 'And you also know of her true nature, a nature you wanted to hide from your prince because he genuinely loved her like he would family. A big sister he never had as his parents, the King and some concubine woman never even gave him one thought since birth as he is the 26th prince.'

'I-I didn't want him to know...I was horrified that day...the day Meena left India with that man...I saw them and I asked her why she was leaving.' Agni choked out. 'Even I was in shock because in our years together, we were like family. I came to serve the Prince two years ago when he saved me and treated me like family and Meena has been with him since childhood. We were picture perfect despite our social castes, an ideal family as our kindhearted prince loved us and then I saw IT...she was perfectly willing to abandon the prince in favor of luxury, telling me cruelly that I'm an idiot even a baby would understand which was better, and she'll climb her way to the top by becoming a noblewoman through marriage...I cannot tell Prince Soma that, I just can't!' he sobbed. 'H-how did he feel when you found out the truth?'

'Well...I was horrified.' Agni froze as Soma stepped up to him.

'M-my prince...' Agni looked a shade paler in shock.

'I was horrified that the Meena I loved was fake.' said Soma with a sad smile. 'That all those years...are a lie. She never truly loved me at all.' he said in a heartbroken soft voice. 'I had no big sister all along...but...' he said with tearful eyes. 'I still have you, right?'

'Yes, my prince!' and both men reconciled. On stage no less.

'This concludes the case regarding the attacks on the Indian Upstarts and various indian-themed businesses your majesty.' Ciel spoke to the queen. 'But of course, I shall have it in writing.'

'Of course, my boy. Mr. Agni shall have no punishment from the law as well.' Queen Victoria smiled. 'I truly understand his situation. But I am pretty sure the Yard would like some choice words, as well as reparation damages Mr. West has incurred. This Curry Fair would have been more interesting if we had more contestants.' she sighed in lamentation. 'Oh dear, I must leave soon. I shall have the Grand Chamberlain's Office send you the authorization documents for the Royal Warrant.'

xxx

Phantomhive Manor...

'Well, one case solved and we got a new one...the Queen sure works this house hard.' Linnea sighed as in the office, were three of them.

'Noah's Ark Circus...its said that towns and cities they've been to, children disappear and Queen Victoria wants us to locate and bring them back. That's assuming they're still alive.' said Ciel coolly. 'But justice is justice I suppose.'

'That means there will be deaths and that means its those guys again.' Linnea pouted. 'Demons and Witches are one thing, Death Gods is seriously a little way over. Send me to infiltrate as no doubt one of them will be there. If Sebastian went, he'll get in the way, greatly hindering our progress. Once I get the much-needed, the rest is on him.'

'Very well.' said Ciel. 'After you get what's needed, we will handle the next enemy. Move out!' and she vanished. 'Oh, boy. They're becoming irritants and she anticipated that even.'

'Indeed. Not to mention they have poor blending in skills whenever my kind are concerned, my lord.' Sebastian chuckled in dark amusement. 'I suppose this time we can only wait.'


	8. Noah's Ark Circus

Noah's Ark Circus

Linnea arrived at London, Scotland Yard's File Room in order to find information about the missing children.

'No disappearances in London since they've arrived but it can happen anytime now.' Linnea spoke over the phone. 'I will begin my infiltration immediately as soon as they arrive to town.' and she returned home.

'Nothing yet eh?' Ciel mused as she returned home. 'Perhaps we rushed too quick as they'll be here in a week, plenty of time to prepare but every two days starting now, check the File Room again.' he instructed. 'Sebastian and I will visit 'that one'.' he told her with a grimace.

'That one', is Undertaker, also a member of the Aristocrats of Evil.

Well, he's not a nobleman. But rather, he is also a source of information as bodies come to him from two worlds as he IS Undertaker, and its his job to get rid of the bodies. In legal society or the underworld where all things illegal occur. He has been working for the family for three generations now and somehow still looks young, yet nobody asks him because he unnerves them and he's too much of a weirdo who sometimes makes no sense and just discombobulates everyone who asks, so they never tried ever again, and is strictly on pure business with him.

Linnea and the others has never met him.

Yet.

Its always the Earl and Sebastian who deals with him. They only hear of him.

'So until then, assist Agni in teaching Soma how to grow up.' Ciel instructed her. 'Since its you who found that all out.'

'Yes sir.' and Linnea turned to leave.

As Ciel has no patience with 'mushy-mushy topics' despite his talented tongue, he leaves the empathy part to her.

The reason Prince Soma who is four years older than them has the mentality of a child, is because Meena spoiled him as she raised him. As one of twenty-six children, Soma was very lonely; his mother was more concerned about getting the attention and favor of his father, who was not interested in Soma due to being one of the youngest of his children. He was entrusted to his servant Meena's care, and he was with her for a long time and spoiled him to the point his mentality is 'crippled' while fulfilling her role until she 'sought out greener pastures'.

The result of her upbringing is that while Soma grew up very kind and considerate, he is also self-absorbed, naive and too childish for his age, and prone to bouts of temper tantrums when things don't go his way, and is very ignorant of matters of real life, such as paying Agni 50 Pounds every two months, a very obscene amount of money that she taught the also-clueless Agni the value of money. Agni also has no idea as before he became Soma's butler, he was once a Brahmin who led a very hedonistic life out of emptiness and no sense of purpose in his privileged life as he did 'everything' out of itch to the point his actions got him nearly executed, and Soma saved him, cut his hair and renamed him Agni. It was then that 'he found it'.

The only redeemable factor about Soma is that he too, tried to get his parents' attention by perfecting his studies as a Royal Prince and hoped word gets to them.

Not that it worked though but at least, he is very educated that even his English has little indian accent left to it and very skilled in Cricket.

'This is the severity of damage Meena has caused.' said Linnea grimly as she told the two Indians. 'By now, Prince Soma should have been raised to be a mature, sophisticated and refined prince yet just to keep her position in the palace, his upbringing is deliberately crippled unknown to everyone else.' she said. 'He has a lot of things he should have become as Prince. As a result, your reputation in the palace must be...quite interesting and its not even your fault how things turned out that way.' she said with a grimace as the two men shared the paper she gave them.

'That is what is required of you to learn and master, as well as understand. For now, as some resources for that education are available in India only, I advise that you two must return home until you have mastered them all. By the time you do, you must decide what to do with your lives to become something in this world while capable of financially supporting yourselves, as there may come a time when the Raja suddenly decides to cut off resources to princes and princesses he deems 'of not use' to him. The Princes are more in danger of getting left destitute while the Princesses can still get by through getting married off to some Kshatriya or something who may or may not give a damn other than being trophy wives themselves because they are once princesses.' she said grimly. 'You must do what it takes to remain afloat on the water, and not sink.'

'F-father won't do that, wouldn't he?' Soma stammered out nervously, horrified at the mere idea of her words actually happening after seventeen years of parental and familial neglect.

'If aristocrats here in England do that to sons and daughters who aren't useful after five years in adulthood, what more in India, a colony of Britain, if he ever gets the idea to? And while I don't know the age of maturity in India, here is 18. In short, you have little time left either way.' Linnea deadpanned. 'Study hard and become gentlemen, but very capable gentlemen who can fend for themselves for life, you two.'

With that, the two Indians left with a shudder in their cores.

In the future a couple months later, they would return to England, favoring English Life more as 'People in England gave a damn about them when nobody did back home.'

xxx

'Somehow peace and quiet returned here after you did that.' said Ciel as in his office, he took note of what Linnea has done.

'Its a necessity and what I taught them is also based on real life if people in my era wrote books about it and made it look like fiction but its horrifyingly real, hidden by being exaggerated in literature that readers, while entertained, would scoff at the ideas within and therefore not believe it.' said Linnea wryly, while sitting on a couch and reading Oliver Twist by Charles Dickens that she purchased with her money. 'Well, here's hoping that those two would make something out of their lives after a hard lesson.'

'Do you think they can do it, considering Soma has the mentality of a nine-year-old?'

'That depends on them so I cannot guarantee that at all. All I can do is advise and its up to them to make use of it. Otherwise its no more than hot air.'

xxx

Thus, a week later...after learning Undertaker never got any children's bodies so far...the Circus has arrived.

Linnea immediately left the mansion on orders, and joined the Circus. Then she saw William T. Spears.

"I knew it..." she facepalmed.

'Oho? The Little Witch of Phantomhive.' William raised an eyebrow. 'Why are you here?'

'Same reason as you are. The children. And I had to be here alone because we anticipated one of your kind's presence and therefore if Sebastian had been here, progress will be difficult.' Linnea deadpanned. 'But give me a little hint. How many in your book? Those lives could possibly still be saved.'

'I'm afraid in the past few days, 200 have died, death by having flesh removed and bones taken.' said William as he saw no harm anyway as it already happened. 'As for the flesh, fed to a lion.' Linnea looked very ill from horror. 'And currently...nine more to go.'

'Then at least I have to save those nine or die trying.' Linnea growled. 'Thanks for the cake, William.' and she stormed off.

'...not that it'd do you any good.' he muttered as he checked his list. His opinion of the witch is debatable based on her actions while he deemed her master a lost cause, having sold his soul to a demon thus has no respect for him unless its business. He met her last year, protecting the boy and the woman who Grell teamed up with to kill and illegally take souls not in their lists. She only used her magic to protect, subdue, modify the woman's memory and...repair the monster's clothes.

xxx

The Phantomhive manor...

Ciel and Sebastian stared at Linnea who looked sick.

'That's what he told you out of generosity?' Sebastian mused thoughtfully. 'That explains why Undertaker got no bodies.'

'With that hint, my mission now is to find out why are the bones taken.' Linnea choked out. 'And according to William, nine more will die so I have to find them too. He's been sticking around the tent until its collecting time so I'll have to do copious cheating.'

'Then before London's children are taken, end this case.' Ciel ordered her. 'Under our name, make sure no child of London will meet this grisly fate.'

'Sir.' and she's gone again.

'Shit...this will be interesting.' Ciel swore. 'Such as how the hell do I tell the Queen without giving way that our sources are supernatural in origin?'

'That depends on how fast she acts, my lord.' said Sebastian. 'Then we can spin a tale.'

xxx

At the Circus...

Linnea blatantly abused her powers. Telepathy and Psychometry...causing an update in William's list, in her bid to at least, save nine lives and delete them off his list.

So he followed her into sneaking around at the dead of night. She stole a few items. Copied letters, photos, and in the medical tent...prosthetic parts?

'It seems you have all you need.' William commented. 'Just to let you know, my list has been edited.'

'So the children are saved?' Linnea gasped in relief.

'Yes. You're different from your master and his pet demon at least.' and William left after snorting. He's still debating whether or not to respect the witch-girl.

xxx

The Mansion...

Linnea presented her boss and colleague the proof taken from the Circus.

'We will look over this.' Ciel informed her. 'Leave the rest to us.' he said. 'But what's this?' he asked, showing her a ball-jointed prosthetic leg.

'...that's bone china.' Linnea looked green after speaking in utter deadpan. ' _That's where the children went_.' Sebastian looked at the leg and to him, it smelled of young blood and death. 'With medical autopsy, it can be proven.'

Ciel let go of the prosthetic as if its a heated poker and threw up behind his desk.

'William says his list has been edited. With quick action, we can still save the children. Nine more from their latest heists from the previous locations.' she informed them. 'I will go back to the circus to keep them in there and keep them from kidnapping children.' and she's gone again.

'Nine lives eh?' Ciel muttered as they began reading the papers. 'And can you put that leg elsewhere? I don't want to feel sick again.' he ordered Sebastian who brought tea over.

'Of course. I shall hide it under the couch for now.'

He did so.

xxx

At the Circus...

Linnea posed as a girl named Nina who rose fast in rank, being an Acrobat and also, a Snake Charmer as she could understand snakes like Snake could much to their shock, and apparently, Snake is usually very shy unless its the First-Tier members who are the first to show him kindness. But since she could get along with snakes and command them like he could, he treated her like goddess personified and even if he's a criminal, she appealed to Joker, freaked out by Snake's worship of her and stalking of her as if she's a famous celebrity.

'Give im' time give im' time!' Joker said sheepishly, patting her shoulder with his bony hand. 'He's never met anyone like im'! He really could understand and give orders to snakes and he thought he's the only one so he feels isolated and lonely even though we treat im' well.' he sighed. 'Just be kind to him OK? He's kinda desperate for like-like, yah?' he kindly advised and Linnea wondered how he could be this person in front of her when he knows full well he's wearing a bunch of dead children as his arm. His only redeeming factor, like the others, is that they have helplessly no choice in the matter.

'I guess so...'

'Anyway what's fer dinner? You're our first decent cook since like, forever?'

'I CAN make something if those responsible for shopping did their damn job!' she cried in annoyance. 'I got big mouths with big appetites to deal with and they'll get cranky if today's shoppers are damn late! Where ARE they?!' she fumed angrily, looking very cross. 'They have better be here on time or everyone's gonna go hungry!'

'I was pretty sure they left an hour ago...I'll go see.' and Joker ran off in a panic.

It turns out that they're veeeeery late by two hours, due to traffic in the streets due to a carriage accident about ten carriages in front of the wagons so yes, dinner will be veeeeeerrryyyy late.

'We're so sorry everyone!' the shoppers apologized as the irritated looks vanished since its clearly not their fault. Just that they'll have to go hungry for a couple more damn hours.

At least their cook is considerate with the portions of tomato-based Beef Stew with loads of chunks of beef, potatoes, carrots, onions and fluffy white rice.

But she has rules.

'LINE UP PROPERLY OR ELSE!' she hollered with a megaphone, causing many ears to ring. 'Darn it there's plenty for everybody! This is NOT a competition, OK?! Now line up, dammit!'

xxx

On the other hand...Ciel and Sebastian mobilized. But considering their situation, they need Scotland Yard because who's going to take the children home? And are they even OK?!

Sir Randall was apoplectic with rage but there was nothing they could do as news came to the Watchdog came too late. 200 children already dead before he received his next task about the Circus. Even more shocking, a noble family is behind it and the Queen wasn't too happy about it and the only consolation was, they acted as soon as the circus arrived in London and acted before a child from London can be taken.

But the catch is, there's preferential treatment.

Children with 'beauty' are treated like living dolls and toys, dressed in cute clothes while the ugly children or plain-looking ones suffer a grisly fate. What they all have in common, is the brainwashing, capable of only obeying the Baron as slaves to his will.

Such is the morbid scene when they stormed the manor of the clearly-insane Baron Kelvin and there are about 70 children in his mansion, clearly not right in the head anymore and doctors and families are called about the situation.

Next was storming the Circus on a raid, timing it on a no-show day.

It so happens that Linnea is cooking with her stalker, insisting on helping out if even peeling potatoes.

He stalks her and behaves in a way she could never understand, but she does know what being shy is as she used to be one due to her abusive past.

For someone like Linnea who grew up knowing only pain, she never knew of and was never taught about Love. She cannot comprehend love and moves based on logic and her own set of morals on what she believes is right and wrong. Thus it never occurred to her that Snake has a crush on her when they heard screams of panic.

'W-what's that?' Snake asked nervously and gunshots followed. 'Nina, we should hide!' he cried as he held her protectively.

An action that stunned her.

She was hugged once by Tanaka, when she told him how she grew up and he educated her on what she has rights to as a person and human being. After that, never again but he was always there for everyone.

The second hug came from Snake.

'...those guns are not for two of us at least. Just keep going with the potatoes.' she smiled at him kindly. 'You have nothing to fear Snake. Just ignore it.'

'E-ehhh but its still scary but I'll protect you with my life!' he declared in resolution. 'You're all I have! I can't lose you!'

'Uhm, I'm afraid I have no clue what you're getting at...I mean, aren't the First Tiers very kind to you?' she asked him, confused.

'Y-yes, they are...but its still not the same...they are not my kind. I still feel alone.' said Snake sadly. 'I desperately wanted to meet someone like me so I'm not alone anymore. Its my whole life's meaning to find such a person. A person who can understand snakes like I could whether or not they're scaly like me.' he said. 'Tanya, my old snake since I was a child told me I should find a mate and make a happy nest together with that mate, someone like me.' he said with a dreamy, hopeful expression and it dawned on Linnea what Snake truly wanted with her. That's assuming she's OK with it of course!

Where's Tanaka when you need him?

'Linnea. Good work.' Sebastian came out of the shadows. 'Its time for you to go home now.'

'Linnea? Isn't your name Nina?' Snake asked her, confused.

'Snake, I came here under that fake name under a mission in the name of my master, as well as in the name of Queen Victoria. I am a State Agent like Sebastian here and my real name is Linnea.' Linnea told him. 'Out of all people in this circus, only the Third Tier and Second Tiers are innocent as well as you, the only innocent First Tier member. The rest are arrested for their crimes.'

'C-crimes? Joker and the others?' Snake choked. 'But why? They were so kind to even me! I can't imagine them committing a crime!' he stammered out in shock.

'That is a discussion not for public hearing I'm afraid.' said Sebastian, making a 'shhh' gesture. 'Shall we go?'

'I'm coming with you!' Snake choked out. 'Linnea's all I have! Please! Let me stay with her!' he begged. Sebastian gave an inquisitive look to Linnea who sighed.

At the Phantomhive Mansion...

'So let me get this straight...you wish to stay with Linnea because of her newfound ability to communicate with snakes?' Ciel wanted to be of age to drink brandy so badly in some occasions but sadly, he is underage so he settled for tea. 'And its because your childhood snake told you to find a mate who is just like you and,' he choked, '-make a happy nest together?' Snake nodded vigorously. 'Linnea, in human language, he wants to marry you and have a family together.' Ciel deadpanned as Linnea did a double-take. 'He's effectively your suitor now.'

'But...what's marriage? What's a happy family?' Linnea asked him cluelessly. 'I have no idea what that is.'

'Tanaka.' Ciel sighed in a long-suffering to his steward who nodded.

'Right this way for counseling...' he said, gently leading them out of the office and Ciel sighed.

'This is a new can of worms.' Ciel groaned, banging his head on his desk.

'She fails to comprehend something she never had in the first place, my lord.' said Sebastian. 'No matter how we explain, she may never understand.'

'I'm afraid so.' Ciel swore. 'I wish I'm old enough to drink.' he scowled. 'I'm old enough to work yet not old enough to drink. How is that fair?' he complained. 'But since Snake intends on staying, he should at least be of some use. We can have poisonous guard snakes and our servants won't lose sleep for a change. But let's see the scope of this ability. Linnea hasn't a clue until she found out when she started there and discovered she has the same ability, hence his fixation on her as his ideal mate. We really need to do something on how he sees life. His point of view is that of an animal's for crying out loud.'

'So he's now our new employee?'

'Assuming he doesn't piss her off, make him disappear and make the others forget him.'

Tanaka separated both into individual counseling. Snake went first as Linnea resumed her duties and Tanaka would talk to her tonight.


	9. Phantomhive Banquet Party-Preparation

Phantomhive Banquet Party-Preparation

For Snake, he knew he has a lot of work to do, as he is being taught by his intended bride how to read and write, and have better Penmanship, as well as education Servants should have. As Head Maid, she is the Trainer of new Servants.

Tanaka told him that due to a life of abuse, Linnea fails to comprehend what even he knows and he's mostly raised by snakes!

'You have a lot ahead of you to do until she finally understands what you wish to convey and hope for.' said Tanaka. 'She never knew the love of family. She was never nurtured by family. Humans learn to love from their family first. Linnea fails to understand love because she never got any.' he told him sadly. 'The reason she gets along well with the other servants is due to the fact that she moves based on her ideals, logic and beliefs, as well as her set of morals and sense of honor and justice. But she never truly felt she cares for her colleagues who are once, her students. She is also deeply conflicted with this as they are kind to her but she just could not feel anything she felt she was a 'heartless human' as a result of her upbringing. But one thing gets her angry...and that would be an adult hurting or exploiting children. All she ever knew is pain. Hatred. Grief. Loneliness. Getting castigated and abused. Treated worse than a dog. If you truly care for her, its up to you to teach her what its like to be loved so she will eventually become your bride as you hoped for.'

'But she likes hugs.' Snake noted. Tanaka smiled sadly. 'She told me that she got her first hug from you!'

'Yes...she likes hugs because for her, its a symbol that someone truly cares and a source of warmth. I once hugged her out of sorrow and dismay when I heard her story and how she came to be here three years ago. I could never imagine family being cruel to their own children of all things yet Linnea suffered such a fate. For her, being hugged is a symbol that someone finally cares. That somebody finally gave her the affection she unknowingly craves and longs for. For now, take it slowly. Do not rush or she would run. Love and loving is patiently done. In time, she will understand and return your affections. Just that you have a really rough road ahead of you but if you truly care for her as you claim, you will not give up no matter how long it takes.'

So now he became a Footman of the household. He's good looking and tall enough for the job if one ignores his scales and his slitted eyes and a Footman has the potential to become the next Butler. His main job was to be tall, handsome, and represent the estate's grandeur. He is to accompany the lady of the house on shopping expeditions, served the family meals and assisted the butler in his duties. He is thus a rank higher than Linnea who is a Head Maid. However, his education must be strict as he is next in line to be Butler that after getting education from Linnea in regards to his writing skills, ability to read and mathematics, he will be training under Sebastian. His scales are removed with a visit to St. Mungo's before the other Servants met him. So now he is scale-less. Sadly, nothing can be done about his eyes. But at least he no longer has scales the Healers thought 'somebody gave him a nasty hex'. He even has his teeth fixed to be straight and he can make it pearly-white with a brand of magical mouthwash.

He learned that Linnea is a Witch, and she can use magic and that, there's a community of them. However, she flatly stated they are 'extremely prejudiced' she wanted nothing to do with her own kind as to such extent disgusts her. She gets along better with the much-scarier bankers and as far as relationships are concerned, she's only there for shopping purposes and occasional benefits. She bought him beautifying products for the sake of his job as Footman. However, the fact that magic exists is kept a secret from Bard, Maylene and Finny. The only ones who know, are Ciel, Sebastian and Tanaka(he's aware of the supernatural because of Undertaker but he has no clue what Sebastian is) until he came.

Right now, its a month since the Circus is gone.

He also heard what truly happened that got his former friends and the closest thing he got to a human family arrested. He was in shock but they were just as helpless as let's face it...who'd believe them? Nobody would believe them over a Baron, a noble so they had no choice!

But the case also caused Ciel considerable trouble...given the Baron's freaky interest in him on disturbing levels he stayed outside with Sebastian in who-knows-where that its just them in the house. Just them Servants.

But still, there's another side to this life. The household servants is also the private army. The ones in the front lines, those often active in missions are the Earl himself, the Steward, Butler and the Head Maid, the three strongest servants of the Earl. But due to an injury that crippled Tanaka, he is a proper house steward who is also in charge of Ciel's Funtom Company business. Then there's him, the Chef, House Maid and Gardener...they protect the house and guests who may be inside at the time. They are first and foremost, soldiers and assassins under a special investigative agency who serve the Royal Family.

Should Sebastian die, Snake would become Butler.

'That's impossible!' Linnea told him. 'Sebastian is freaking strong and not even I know what he is(a lie). Only Ciel knows what he is. You'll be a Footman for a long time.'

His salary is based on ahem, how tall he is. He is as tall as an average young man of his age(he's 18 who's courting a 13 years old girl) that his salary is 50 pounds(4 pounds and 16 shillings a month) a year as he is as tall as Tanaka. With that kind of money, he could happily support his ideal family, he thought.

He would do his best to prove he is worthy of his mate. Such is the laws of nature.

He is tall, good-looking and now able to provide should the time come.

His challenge?

Courting her until it sinks in. And he has to use unconventional means as she is...a very unusual girl. He would lavish her with the love and affection she craves(yet fails to understand) until they finally mate!

xxx

At the end of January...Ciel and Sebastian came back. Wordlessly as the Servants had no clue until Sebastian came, startling the be-jabbers out of them and instructed Bard to make Ciel's favorites.

'Sebastian, is there something wrong?' Sebastian paused in the silent hallway as behind him, she was there. 'You guys took a month to come back from the castle.'

'...Baron Kelvin let out quite an interesting tale that sickened the court, as well as his...unhealthy fascination of the young master and beautiful children below age 10.' Sebastian told her. 'It caused a lot of trouble we really had to take our time in the palace. The young master has been in a foul mood for about 26 days.'

'Ah...what of the First Tier?'

'They were sentenced to labor, a year per family whom they caused to grieve because their children died to become prosthetics. Jumbo was sent to the Mines and Peter and Wendy who could never grow up to do adult work is made to do so in a Workhouse.'

'That's essentially a life sentence.' Linnea sweatdropped.

'Exactly.'

'Do I tell Snake?'

'You'd rather not. I just gave you the bare bones because I'm forbidden to give details.'

'OK.' and she disappeared again.

xxx

Two weeks later...

The kitchens...

Linnea was teaching Bard how to taste, prepare and combine spices so they can add curry to the menu for future guests only...when the kitchen's backdoor somehow gained a few extra lines and BOOM!

'Wha?!'

'I'm coming in~!' came a man's cheerful voice as a pair of men dressed in white came in. 'Is Earl Phantomhive home for a visit?'

And considering they're armed...they mobilized to Snake's disbelief.

'E-eh?'

'Watch and learn newbie! This is our job!' Bard cried as Linnea lunged first, blades coming out of her sleeves and attacked.

'Ooh! Blades from the sleeves?! That's cool!' the loud man beamed as the two fought violently, all the while dodging gunfire.

'B-Bard, she might hit Linnea?!' Snake fretted worriedly while also shocked that the maids in this house are SCARY.

'Meh, Maylene's our best marksman! She's the last person to miss or we're gonna start worrying!' Bard also armed himself with a kitchen knife and joined the fray on a 3 VS 1 fight. The other literally didn't do anything so Snake watches him warily. Maylene eventually ran out of bullets, leaving the fight to her superior and Bard.

' **That's enough playful antics**.' came Sebastian's firm voice as the kitchen quickly fell silent.

'But they're intruders!' Bard protested.

'...These two are...' Sebastian sighed as the longhaired swordsman sheathed his sword.

'Ah, you guys haven't met us yet.' he said. 'My name is Charles Grey.'

'My name is Charles Phipps.' said the stoic one.

'We're codenamed Double Charles.' said Grey, going back to his partner. 'We are her majesty the Queen's Private Secretarial Officers and Butlers. Nice to meet you.' he said, holding up an envelope. 'Today, we're delivering her will in person~!'

'...before you leave...the broken door and the preparation table. Reparations please.' Linnea demanded in her most flattest and deadpan expression she could muster in her most flat monotone.

'You DID slice it to pieces.' Phipps said wryly to Grey who looked sheepish.

'Yes yes, I'll go pay the Earl young lady!' said Grey sheepishly. 'But for now, business is business! Let's go butler!' Sebastian handed out a money pouch to Linnea.

'I'll charge them later for the door and table but it is imperative they be replaced immediately before the bad weather starts.' he said. 'And also, the young master has shelled out money to refill our pantry based on the list. Linnea, Snake, go.'

'Yessir.' and the pair left.

'...if Sebastian says so that they're OK guests...' Bard muttered. 'That longhaired dude is a real nutcase.' he scowled before looking at Maylene. 'Maylene, your guns?'

'They're OK...' she said but her pistols fell to pieces. 'Wha?!' she gawked.

'...that bastard's that fast?!'

xxx

Using the Family Wagon...they went to London to the most extravagant market that caters to nobility.

'L-Linnea, the food here looks too good...' Snake croaked out as they looked around. The produce in the market are picture perfect and big. 'I've never seen foodstuff like this!'

'Well, this is a market that caters to the wealthy, the nobles, and the Royal Family. High-class fruit, vegetables, seafood and meat are available here, reared by farmers who specialize in great care during production. You won't even see a head of cabbage with a damaged leaf here. The ones with er, flaws, go to the market of commoners. Unfair, I know but that's how society works.'

'...'

'Well, before the stormy weather comes, feed all the snakes. Set them loose in London and prey on all the rodents they can find to last until the incoming bad weather ends. Tell them to hunt only at night to avoid a panic among the people when we get back home.'

'OK,' with that, they began ordering a lot of food, with Linnea knowing full well there will be a party...and she ordered a lot of high quality liquor in advance.

To be paid for later of course. But considering they can only carry so much, the rest is to be delivered to the Phantomhive Mansion after getting a new table and door to be delivered as well.

xxx

'Young master, considering there's a party coming and a storm might make the guests stay here for a couple days, I ordered liquor ahead of time. Is that alright?'

'So what kind of liquor did you order?' Ciel asked her.

'I ordered Wine, Whiskey, Champagne, and Beer. Enough for at least, a week just to be sure since we have no idea what the guests' preferences are.' Ciel twitched. That costs a lot!

'I-I see...' he choked out as he calculated the costs that almost reaches over a hundred pounds before sighing. 'Then again, might as well give the target a good send-off.'

'Ah, someone's gonna die in this house?' Linnea caught on. 'For the Queen's butlers to personally deliver our next orders instead of usually mailed to us...'

'Yes, someone will die in this house so I hope the blood will be easy to clean on the carpets later.' Sebastian smiled. 'And we'll have to play along with her wishes. Not to mention Earl Grey will...supervise.'

'Geh?!' Linnea gawked out. 'That nutcase weirdo?!' she almost whined.

'Yes, he will be here because while our target is to die, it'll be a chess game from here on out.' Ciel grumbled. 'And I must make sure I win, not the Queen who is represented by Earl Grey.' he said with cold fire in his eyes. 'In one week, the party will begin. Get ready. A grand hospitality...of death.' he grinned maliciously.

'Of course.'

And so...

'Finny, before the lousy weather starts, tend to the garden's usual problems, and scrub off the moss off the concrete and make sure our clotheslines and clothespins are clean! Then Bard, if Finny finds the clotheslines and pins dirty, please clean them _thoroughly_. Laundry's a real pain you know.' Linnea ordered the two men. 'Bard, plan out a grand menu for over one straight week because we received a special job from the Queen that only the young master and Sebastian will work on. We are NOT to interfere unless ordered to or unless the young master is threatened. The guests for this party are very notable people, some of whom may be future business partners. The famous Producer Grimsby Keane and his girlfriend the just-as-famous opera singer Irene Diaz. Then Karl Woodley a notable Diamond Dealer, the son of a Shipping Magnate Patrick Phelps, Mr. Lau and since he's free to bring anyone, he'll most likely bring Ms. Ran-Mao. Then that nutjob we fought earlier.'

'HUUUUUUUH?!'

'HIM?!' Bard yelped in a high-pitched voice.

'He's here because of that job only the young master and Sebastian are privy to because they alone must do it so we are only to be proper bodyguards and servants. Be always equipped.' she warned before looking exasperated. 'I hear he gets...playful once in a while.'

'What an idea of playful!' Bard moaned, throwing his arms up in the air. 'And he'll be here for a couple days due to shitty weather? Fuuuuck!' he wailed in dismay.

'Sentiments are shared.' said Linnea with a wry smile. 'But as good servants, we put up with it. Make sure you put out our best menu so Curry Training will be put on hold.' she told him before facing her fellow maid. 'Maylene, we have to work. Fast. The washing and all the bedroom linens, and we clean the whole mansion top to bottom! I'll ask Snake and Sebastian to do the windows last since Sebastian's training Snake. Snake won't be functioning offensively until his education is complete.'

'Yes ma'am!'

And thus, everyone worked real hard to provide the best hospitality once more.

With that, all is ready.

'Looks like luck is on our side today huh~' Maylene said cheerfully as despite the dark-cloudy weather, it did not rain. 'The laundry's all good!'

'I'll say, we're really lucky.' said Linnea in relief as Snake and Finny helped out in taking the laundry off the clotheslines. 'And now we're out of our best soaps now. Our new batch will be ready by next month too...'

Laundry day is as hard as cleaning the whole house and the second hardest job for maids after cleaning the walls, floors and stairs and polishing what needs polishing.

19th Century Laundry is back-breaking hell.

If people in the 20th century are bitching about the laundry, let's have them do it 19th century style, shall we?

Laundry in the 19th century is like this:

For folks in the 19th century the laundering process began long before wash day. Households made their own soap, which was a week-long operation involving making lye, rendering tallow, and combining them to make the soap. The soap was then cured for at least three months, so prudent homemakers/servants ensured they made plenty of soap at one time! Lots of soft water was needed for the washing, so poor households collected rainwater to use for the washing if at all possible. While for those with money plumbing is affordable, the poor people had to do with backbreaking gathering of well-water, or scooping them out of the river.

Then what both social classes have in common, is that laundry, takes at least, three-four days. For rich households with piles of clothes, linen and other fabrics, more than a week. Then this nasty process:

Gather up and sort clothing. Then soak in warm water with a little bit of soap and soda, with each item pressed in one at a time.

Next day, wake up very early, and heat up boiling water. 40 Gallons for a rich household.

Then the Four-Stage Process where the real horror begins.

Firsting- with clothing turned right side out, soap and rub the clothes until they are clean. Wring each item.

Seconding- turn clothes inside out, and using fresh water repeat the soaping, rubbing and wringing.

Boiling- Boil white cotton clothing and linens in soapy water. Remove from the boiling water using long sticks. Wring the items out again.

Rinsing- Thoroughly rinse all items in fresh clean water. You definitely don't want to wear lye-soaked clothing! Wring out everything one more time. Then move them all to dry.

It's important to note that this washing process was done primarily to body linen(the clothing worn under the outer clothing) and to household linens like bedding, towels, kitchen cloths and so forth. Most outer clothing couldn't be washed with this harsh process and some items could only be brushed. Body linen helped protect the more delicate outer clothing from the sweat, body oils and general griminess the body put out.

And now, the worst part begins for the two maids, after they gathered the dry laundry.

There's no electric ironing here folks!

Ironing is the most hated part due to the fact that its really painful on the hands, and its really miserable in the old days...with good reason.

Because after the items were dried, they needed to be starched and ironed immediately. No awesome electric iron to glide effortlessly and safely across your clothes. In the 1800's, a typical household flat iron weighed anywhere from 5 to 10 pounds(or more, for tailors' irons), and had to be heated on a stove. A homemaker needed at least two or if affordable, more of these irons so that one could be heating up while the other naturally cooled down as it was being used. Another popular type of iron called a charcoal iron or box iron utilized hot charcoal in a reservoir within to keep it hot. Of course the whole thing – handle included – became farking hot, so our happy homemaker of the 1800's had to use a thick rag or pad to hold the iron. The irons had to be kept scrupulously clean, which was no easy task in a dusty dirty kitchen. End result? Burned hand pads with blisters!

In Linnea's first year, after learning she has magic, she could do copious cheating. But now that there's company, that luxury is now beyond reach and like any maid, has to do the most hated painful chore in the house that she almost missed the 20th century's washing machine!

Then there's the soap! Linnea read enough culture books to know that actual powder soap won't be invented until three-four decades later. Until then, they have to make their own damn soap. Good thing she really is a witch or life will be harder. Much. Harder. She makes their own brand of soap that's much better than the formulas of that era, found a way to make fabric conditioner(good thing the servants know it doesn't exist yet). But still, Ciel sees business potential but waits until she makes a perfected one because her end products aren't perfected yet.

But she's on her way to making an iron that's way better than the design of Mary Florence Potts. It's still taking her several tries and she's getting closer.


	10. Omake: A Side Story of the Past

A Side Story: Linnea's Revolutionary School Plan

In their 11th year of life on Ciel's 11th birthday at year 1887, the day Tanaka came back from Hospital and Rehab...

'Ciel~!' Linnea barged into his office at tutor hours, carrying a thick wad of papers.

'What is it, Linnea?' Ciel asked her.

'Considering life for commoner kids here, I got a proposal idea to keep them out of the streets and educated with proper upbringing. But of course, upon graduating after getting an education, they can pay us back for what they spent through their employers so their salaries will go back to you until they fully-paid their debt to a school I designed.'

'A school you designed?' Ciel raised an eyebrow as Sebastian looked at the papers Linnea put on the table, while cheating with his powers.

'It seems its a school for educating Household Help, and aspiring Home-Tutors and Nurses.' he said. 'And given the current culture that emphasizes more on child labor than actually giving the children an education and proper upbringing, with the building of this Academy, we can kill two birds with one stone. Giving them Education and chances of employment, while getting back the money spent on them so their employers will be sending you their salaries until its fully-paid off.'

'I see...we'll look further into it, Linnea. Considering the Queen's revolutionary attempts to change culture, if we get approval, this can get accepted and truly revolutionize Education and making a good workforce that trained in a proper environment.' Ciel was seriously considering this. 'But I'll think about it upon seeing the curriculum first.'

'OK!' and Linnea ran off.

'...put Latin onhold for now as business is business.' Ciel stated. 'Once we finish this, its something presentable by the time I present it for consideration. You take one half, I get this half.' and splitting the thick paperwork between them and eventually switched halves...

Their eyebrows slowly raised to their hairlines.

'Sebastian...are you thinking what I'm thinking?' Ciel asked his hellish butler.

'Yes, but earning all these expenses back will take time though. Especially as a servant's salary depends on their employer's annual income. So while other occupations are somewhat-secure, its the maids to worry about. And what if they don't find work at all?'

'There's always being employed in another occupation.' said Ciel. 'And also...she's not the only one with a business idea in mind, but it needs some refining.'

Upon his coronation day...Ciel presented 'his' idea to the Queen who said she would look it over to revolutionize both children's welfare and education into creating a fully-educated, competent and capable workforce. It took a month for her to agree to his proposed idea of a revolutionized academy that also solves many problems regarding children such as health, discipline, and welfare. And as its to be a Dorm School, they get to eat plenty and healthy morning to night. The only downside was to those with families, they won't get any money from their children because their salaries will go to paying back the School Director for expenses incurred and progress depends on employer before they can send money to their families in order to keep the school running in a cycle. The Director would then send mail that 'they have fully-graduated' and can now enjoy their own money.

Thus, the school was built, double-time outside of London on a large piece of land. A huge dorm that can hold 1500 students, with 300 students per year level, and designated buildings. The Administration that also doubles as the school hospital, a Cafeteria, and a building for each occupation: Steward, Butler, Footman, Housekeeper, Lady's Maid/Gentleman's Valet, Chef, Family Nurse, Stable Management, Maid, Gardener, Governess, Tailor/Seamstress, and Weaver Training. There's Academic Classes and Practical Classes with facilities to match. The curriculum was literacy and fluency in English, Manners and Etiquette, Mathematics-plus-Abacus Training, Science, Social Do's and Don'ts, Laws of Society, Intimate Knowledge of the Peerage and Gentry as well as Privileges, and Social Studies for the Academics. The practicals is learning on the spot the jobs they're in for. And the school is to take in 300 students every year, so for children, its first come first serve in lining up. Children as young as five is to be taken in, so parents have to chaperone children.

For the boys, its UNDERSTANDABLE that the good-looking ones always becomes the Butler and Footmen. So while everyone else gets a choice in what job they want, these good-looking studs have their jobs pre-determined for them by default. But when they graduate, once they take jobs in wealthy houses, if there is already a Butler, they would become Footmen by default even if you have Butler Training. Once the current Butler retires, enjoy.

Upon graduation, households in DIRE NEED of Servants is to send mail to the school to take in the graduates.

These students are all disciplined seriously and sternly for they are to become future professionals. Good behavior is rewarded, misbehavior is punished accordingly. Bullying is NOT allowed. Victims are to report any incident no matter the threatening done, and three strikes, you're suspended and punished accordingly. After three suspensions for major offenses, the student is expelled with a debt to pay for. If a student is found missing, the adults must look for the student using patrollers. Sometimes, incidents of bullying involved stuffing the poor victim inside closets or something, anywhere that can fit in a person. If adults are negligent on the well-being of a student, they are punished. The sponsors of the school will unpredictably visit and do a spot check.

Thus the school is undergoing construction, while during that time, the training of teachers for these schools, have begun. For the Academics, they are trained in the subjects they excel in. As for the practicals, retired professionals are hired.

The catch?

These servants are trained physically hard to gain incredible physical strength, stamina, endurance, agility and speed to be deadly in Acrobatics and Balance, Martial Arts, Fencing, and Firearms too! To defend their houses! Although only the Queen and select others know that. The teachers hired and student themselves don't, and just think its a self-defense requirement nowadays. Besides, physical training is also required to be capable of enduring the profession. However, for those in the clothing industry, they only get the physical training part as they are neutral entities who don't have to worry about enemies nobility often face.

The needed people are called. Contractors, Carpenters, Plumbers and Electricians as well as Construction Workers and Landscapers. They are given blueprints and how things are supposed to be.

In the future when the school is almost completed, its Sebastian and Linnea who does the interviews, and accepting them in the job once they find them 'of standards' when Ciel is in his late teens.

Thus, in the late Victorian Era all the way to Edwardian, this school survived until living standards further changed that rendered this school redundant, and torn down.


	11. Sent away?

A:N- I couldn't write the rest of the Phantomhive Manor Murder Arc because no matter how I try, I get severe writer's block so I'd best get on ahead, shall I?

* * *

Sent away?

To everyone's surprise...

Linnea is to be sent away.

'Ehhhh?!' came the incredulous outburst. 'Linnea has to go?!'

'Er, why do I have to go?' Linnea croaked out, dumbstruck.

'Well, for one thing the young master sends her out to jobs.' said Sebastian. 'There is stuff only she can do so she would not be here for the party.' he said. 'Linnea, the house Madam Red used to live in needs a thorough cleaning since somebody else bought it. You're the only one he trusts in cleaning that house before he allows it be sold. Then Marchioness Midford needs a cook until they get a new one since the old one retired to get married, so Marchioness Midford is a priority.'

'Yessir!'

'Go to London immediately to take care of the House, then go straight to the Midford's. The cook made enough for both breakfast and lunch before leaving, that's your time limit.' said the butler urgently. 'Hurry before it rains bad later.'

It means she must cheat with magic.

xxx

Madam Red's house is a mess.

Literally.

Since her death, it got dustier, there's even cobwebs.

"What would a Death God know about Butlering and cleaning anyway, makes me wonder how she lived this long in a dusty house!" she scowled as with a snap of her fingers, the hallways and each room are spic and span; very clean and everything that needs polishing polished. Linens and abandoned clothing are cleaned and fixed properly. But as for valuables such as money, jewelry, and important papers and keepsakes, she put in a large box and magicked it to Sebastian's bedroom with a note, and alerted Sebastian to the box. The gardens are magically weeded and lawn fixed, as well as the plants pruned.

The outside looks also matter as well. The grime and growing moss is magicked off.

Then she called for a carriage to take her to the Midford Manor, carrying her luggage with her.

"Snake's probably not too happy I'm gone." she thought, imagining her miserable suitor who's very affectionate and clingy, and courting her because he wanted her as his bride. And he's seriously sincere about it despite their age gap.

Upon arrival, this manor is better cared for. Loads of flowers, hedges and shrubs with a well-manicured lawn with high gates so that people could see the marvelous gardens and flowers, and this mansion is bigger because the Midfords by status, is Marquis. Waaaay higher than that of an Earl's. But Ciel's status is special due to his duties that he's only an Earl in name and formality.

'You made it in time.' said Marchioness Midford. 'Please get started as Dinner is around seven pm.' she instructed hurriedly.

'Yes ma'am! But where's the kitchen?' Linnea asked her curiously.

'Olga, lead Linnea to the kitchen!' Marchioness Midford instructed a nearby maid. 'Then give her a tour after she cooks! She can use the room Wilma used!'

'Yes ma'am. This way please.' Olga, a maid in her twenties led Linnea away while wondering, "Can this girl really be our temporary cook?" she wondered, sweatdropping.

'How is the pantry? Due to the bad weather that could last for days I hope this place is fully-stocked.' said Linnea. 'The Phantomhive House fully stocked, especially as we have guests over.'

'Er not quite...but half is still OK isn't it?'

'Not good enough! We have to be full because this mansion is clearly bigger with more people!' Linnea cried. 'That half can be gone in days and what if this weather lasted longer?!' Linnea cried in a scandalized gasp. 'I believe in just incase and justful paranoia! I'll see our kitchen before I cook something and draft out a shopping list before the crappy weather starts! I wouldn't be Head Maid of my family if I wasn't so paranoid!'

'YOU'RE a Head Maid?!' the older woman gasped out.

xxx

The kitchen...

Roomy and spacious, but what's important is the inventory!

She wasn't too happy as she asked for a pen and paper to draft a shopping list.

'OK! Buy all these before the rain starts!' Linnea cried frantically, giving the shopping list to Olga. 'Please inform Marchioness Midford of the shopping so we can prepare appropriate expenses and send some muscle over with at least two maids!'

'Yes!' and Olga ran off.

'Now then, bigger kitchen with more equipment, and...' she used her magic to determine how many people to feed. '...34 people.' she deadpanned. 'My god, how rich are they?' she wondered. From her knowledge, there's 4 Chamber maids, 3 Parlor maids, 4 Scullery maids, 6 Laundry/Iron Maids, even 2 Ladies-in-Waiting! There's also a Butler, a Footman, 6 Page Boys, 3 Gardeners and one Stable Master, as well as 4 Stable Boys. 34 Servants in total, not counting herself. Granted, Ciel is also frigging loaded to afford the same number of Servants, but given his occupation, he can't hire 'just anybody'. Hence its just them.

'Dinner at 7 pm...with supplies like this, it'll run out in a mere five days and who knows when the new Cook will come! Uff!' she huffed as she began.

For a wealthy house, there's courses.

'Somebody call the Butler to prepare the diningware of choice today and the silverware must be cleaned!' Linnea instructed the Scullery Maids. 'Who knows what chinaware the Midfords use in their schedules.'

'Yes ma'am!'

And so...

'Oh my! Linnea, what're you doing here?!' Elizabeth gasped out, stunned to see Ciel's Head Maid here using a pushcart to bring dinner over in five courses. Soup, Fish, Meat, Main Course, Salad and Dessert. The drink is of course, tea. And her work, as they've known her, is a work of art in desserts.

'Because Wilma retired, Earl Phantomhive lent her to us until we get a new cook.' said her mother. 'Your father is working on that.'

'Oh...'

'Well, I'll be here for a while, Lady Elizabeth.' said Linnea with a smile.

'Linnea, has the Earl a new job?' Marchioness Midford asked her while looking up at the young _but very capable_ maid.

'Yes. He is made to entertain a German Guest by Double Charles on the request of her Majesty.' Linnea reported. 'Hospitality is very grand as a grand send-off is emphasized.' she smiled at the Marchioness befitting of an evil agent that the woman got the message at once, that someone is set up to die. 'Earl Grey is also coming over.'

'Is that...so?' the marchioness asked stiffly with a twitch.

'Yes...but due to the weather, they would pretty much be marooned in there until it lets up which is why I insisted on refilling our pantry. I hear this place has loads of Servants so what we currently have will not last long.' Linnea sighed. 'At least ours would understandably last _weeks_.'

'Well, that's the cons of having many servants to manage this house.' said the marchioness wryly with an amused expression.

And so, she stayed there, impressing the Midford House with her cooking although for her to save herself trouble, she cooks Curries en masse, and Pasta Dishes while its the Midfords who get to eat something different every mealtime, her cooking is very widely praised in the house. She also looked at the Midford Recipe Books...and with magic, altered the text to make it better, after cooking each and tasting it and studying how its made. She also left behind recipes for desserts and making better bread. And also, colored drawings of some instructions for terms the new cook might not understand.

After about a couple day's work, she was paid for her work and a new cook came, brought home by Marquis Midford, saying the new cook trained and graduated at the 7th of his class since the Royal Family understandably, took the cooks above the newcomer Marquis Midford barely managed to get the 7th best for their family before anyone else could.

'I see Linnea managed to hold the fort until I can get a new family chef!' said Marquis Midford with a relieved smile. 'It was chaos when Wilma decided to retire from getting on in years!' he said. 'Thank you very much, young lady.' he said gratefully. 'My adorable son-in-law really has capable people under his wing.'

'Its alright.' Linnea smiled. 'The young master is alright with helping out.' she said, scanning the new cook's mind...and considering he's a graduate from Cooking School, she quickly caused her editings to disappear.

xxx

Back home at around nighttime...

She came in time to see a police carriage about to leave?

"I guess the party's over and the scapegoat's in there." she thought wryly as she got off her carriage and paid the man three pennies since the trip was so long he charged that much. He didn't charge in amounts below a penny even if she was a kid.

She deliberately ignored the obviously-disguised Butlers of the Queen, save for Earl Grey who wasn't in disguise.

'Ohya? Head Maid just coming home from a day off?' John Brown noted as the Head Maid came home in civvies complete with a hat, and her hair down. For a commoner she wore very good, and tasteful clothes its like she's an aristocrat herself, but with non-existent ribbons, laces, trimmings and frills like most girls her age. Just enough to look good while still looking practical. "Must be paid well," he thought.

'Never saw her during my stay here.' Grey huffed. 'I was looking forward to her making me curry too!' he complained. 'The actual cook has yet to master Curry-making from her!' he grumbled.

'But still, what a maid though...capability aside, never seen a maid with hair that beautiful.' Phipps noted as his eyes were on the hair. 'Inky black, shiny hair that looks like silk to touch. Its hard to believe a maid has that hair when not even most aristocrat ladies have such hair.'

'Oy oy, don't tell me you're getting interested in a kid?' Grey teased playfully.

'What, as long as a lady is 13 and ongoing, they're fair game if a man is below 20.' said Phipps wryly.

'And you're soon-to-be twenty.' Grey snorted. 'Two of us. Not only that, the rules are that we stick to our social class. Its impossible.' he said airily with a hand wave.

'Too bad its impossible.' said John Brown. 'There's beauties among the lower classes yet we can't get them due to our social statuses we're stuck with limited beauties in the aristocracy. Society will never accept that. Even our own Queen has to marry a royal family member, she can never pick anyone who wasn't a royal years ago.'

'...you're right. We may be heads of our houses but we don't have much marriage choices left, all the good ones are gone.'

'Eurrgh...' Grey blanched.

'I'm home!'

xxx

'I'm home!' Linnea announced as she got back home.

'Welcome back!' Maylene gasped out. 'But what happened is terrible!'

'Eh?'

'Mr. Sebastian is dead!' Finny wailed while Linnea stared and Snake just looked like he was in forced acting because he knows long ago what is to happen.

Ciel and Sebastian deliberately sent her out on purpose. Because she fought Earl Grey, showing the same level as he in sword fighting with her Katars, she might be used by him in the set up the Queen planned so by taking Linnea out of the equation, the case got less complicated.

'EHHHH?! WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I'M OUT?!' that was the outburst the last thing the Royal Butlers heard.

xxx

'Yep, she's out but to who-knows-where.' Grey shrugged. 'I wanted her Curry though...she created that dish after all.'

'To think even the Watchdogs have holidays...he must be very nice to his Servants.' John Brown mused thoughtfully.

'Well, depends on how good they are in their jobs...' said Grey. 'The house is squeaky clean I can even use the damn floor as a mirror and the brat renovated the mansion some years back it looks way different. I have a lot of stuff to tell her majesty.'

xxx

And so, at the funeral...

The Phantomhive Family Servants and Undertaker are the only ones present, other than Ciel and Elizabeth who came to mourn the Butler. But those who knew the truth, stayed silent while putting on their best acting skills of wearing gloomy faces. Snake was taking advantage of hugging her from behind.

'Linnea...this is what's supposed to happen, right?' Snake asked her softly.

'Yes, as planned because Earl Grey must not win or else if we lose the young master...everyone will have nowhere to go.' said Linnea softly. 'Here, we got freedom and human rights. Bard lost his war comrades because of his superior's idiocy in the battlefield. Maylene's far-sightedness was weaponized and treated like a weapon and a tool. Finny's a lab rat made to be a human weapon who knew pain since childhood or birth and then there's an abused child like me. The young master took us all in and we have what we didn't have before. So to us, the young master and Sebastian are very important to us. They were who opened the doors for a new life to us, doors denied to us. We had to do this elaborate ruse but its too damn realistic you can see its effects on the other three who were left out of the plan.' she sighed as Snake looked at his fellow Servants.

'You lost the First-Tiers because of their pervert foster father's manipulations. Your foster family was forced to do crimes for him and they paid a cruel price, separating you from them and the circus forever.' Snake stiffened. 'Then you followed me here so this place became home for you too.'

'Here, we are free to be human. To those who made our lives hell before coming to be here, they're monsters we'd put down in a blink than go back to that kind of life. That's why we'll protect this house. A few deaths mean nothing as long as we have them both. Because here, we're human and we're free with our rights as people.'

'...'

Sure enough, while they talked, Undertaker was closely watching the pair while acting like his usual loony self, until the bell on Sebastian's grave rang.


	12. The Ship of Luxury

The Ship of Luxury

Its been two weeks since that farce of a party.

Life resumed as normal.

Snake eventually understood what Linnea meant in a short time and as spring came, some of their flowers blossomed in season.

'Oh my!'

It so happens that everyone but two people has a free day.

The mansion is clean and everything washed...

Now its time for ironing, this time, with revolutionary new irons that are NO LONGER A PAIN TO USE!

'Ohohoho! These new irons no longer hurt my hands anymore!' Maylene marveled in delight in glee as the two maids ironed the linens together.

'I'm just glad my invention works!' said Linnea happily. 'Those burned palms are a thing of the past now! I hate iron duty the most!'

'So does any woman in the house!' the maids laughed at that.

Linnea has many projects.

One, was the school reform years ago. Second to be accomplished...a revolutionary iron.

This was because while used to electric irons in the future, the past irons...pissed her off that she asked Sebastian how irons are made, and what metals that conduct heat and materials that don't...so she began making designs and studying to make a brand new iron.

It was the second idea she presented to Ciel as of New Year, a week after Ciel's 13th birthday. Now, all that's needed is making it. It comes in three irons and one portable stove fed with either firewood or coal. Once its used a hundred times through study, it could be fully marketed safely.

Ciel advertised the revolutionary irons as a Funtom Company product but he made it clear that 'his irate Head Maid designed it, he just financed it because its useful to society' because ironing made many a homemaker and maids palms hurt with burns and since working for his house, she was hard at work brainstorming for years because yes, Ironing hurts. Bad! Even when the new Iron from America was bought, its still too heavy!

Considering what the irons are made of, a mix of 30% iron for the frame and 60% copper-filled with a handle made of non-heat conducting materials, a single iron costs a Guinea to break even. Linnea's iron was compared to the invention of Mary Potts of America that was later succeeded by a much hazardous gas-fueled irons(which was why only the former was allowed in the country and the latter BANNED) and hers was better and safer, not to mention cleaner because Linnea's iron conducts heat easily and the heat lasts longer because of Copper inside the iron that's connected to the flat sheet of iron that makes contact with the stove, so five minutes of letting it sit on the hot stove and the heat lasts as long as 15-20 minutes when tested. The irons no longer need coal so its also no longer 5.6 kg heavy due to how its made. Instead, its now 1kg in weight.

The poor people's iron was also made, but only allowed to them. The problem was due to how its made to be affordable(also making it lighter as a result), the heat lasts only 5 minutes at the cost of ten pennies(2 pounds in 1990s) but the poor housewives would rather spend that much than still put up with the old heavy, hot, charcoal-fueled iron that still needed a stove to heat faster.

The new iron sold TOO fast demand was bigger than supply, so orders were made in advance and there's a lot of positive reviews in the newspapers.

Upon ironing out the laundry, they can finally have their free time.

The only ones who doesn't have a free time, is their master, steward, cook(who's training under Tanaka), butler and footman.

Linnea pretty much spent her free time sleeping as maids start at the crack of dawn, and are the last to turn in that she valued all sleep she could get because she still trains to stay in shape. But rest is also important.

At night, when Snake came back from training...he's exhausted and bruised in his training outfit which was a plain shirt, trousers and chinese flats. And he's filthy.

'Welcome back.' Linnea smiled, in her sleepwear which was no more than a very loose cropped top, and shorts. 'Come here.' he sat beside her so she could heal him while comforting him. 'Are you getting used to it now?'

'Well, I'm getting used to those hard hits.' Snake gasped out tiredly. 'And getting thrown at walls, at wood, at rock...' and that was while learning how to fight, and hide weapons on his person other than his lethal snakes.

'Well, that's what Tanaka, Sebastian and I put up with.' Linnea giggled. 'Now its your turn.'

'...'

There was one thing Snake noticed as he used her lap as a makeshift pillow. Her breasts have gotten bigger.

'You're becoming more of a woman each day.' he noted.

'People grow up in years. Girls grow faster than boys until puberty kicks in and before we know it, boys shoot up like bamboo.' Linnea sighed. 'For now I'm enjoying it. That, and I cheat with magical products you know.'

'Ah.'

All servants, and even the Earl benefited off it.

Tanaka, Bard, Finny and Maylene just don't know she sneaks it in their soaps and shampoos in the baths while Snake is fully-aware.

Then Snake finally managed freedom from being a freak, but they wondered of his future children will inherit the snakey features he'd had for years. She had taken to scanning his body with Psychometry and he is apparently, a rare case that would never happen again. So he's the only odd duck out and his future children will be normal. He is 'just cursed' most likely through his mother, whoever she is. Given the existence of magicals, its very likely so a blood test was done...he's related to the Malfoy Family, a magical family from France!

Linnea wisely didn't tell him he came from a Magical Family as he is a Squib. He's better off not knowing.

But his hands reached to cup one of her breasts when she was done healing him, causing her to meep from the sensation of being groped. But as she doesn't know of any existence of sexual advances yet, she just thought he's giving her a massage there...but what's the weird feeling that came with it?

But it felt...good.

'Snake...is massaging my chest a part of courting? It feels nice.' said Linnea while blushing. 'But I feel a good kind of weird for some reason.'

'I just wanted to do it.' said Snake, really wanting to take it up a notch more. They got to know each other, she's comfortable with him and cares for him back, and she lets him shower her with his idea of love and trusts him.

'Oh...carry on then...I just wish I know why something so good also feels so weird...' she gasped out as it feels waaaay too good...his touches and fondling are so gentle, while playing with her nipples.

He then planted chaste kisses on her neck.

She leaned further into his touches...and his hands continued to wander.

He must be patient.

She must want him more.

He will continually tease her until its time. For now, he'll settle with this.

He'll do it sparingly since bonds are more important than physicals, according to Webster. Human women like loving relationships more than they like sexual intimacy. Too much of the latter will annoy the female. And given as this is Linnea they're talking about...yes. More of the former than the latter indeed.

Come April 16, however...

'Listen up.' said Ciel as he faced his front-line servants. Tanaka, Sebastian, Linnea and now, Snake(because he's a Footman) 'There's something illegal going on in the Luxury Cruise Campania and I'm investigating.' he said.

'Illegal on a cruise ship?' Linnea asked him.

'Yes. Karnstein Hospital has been buying slaves by the bulk using Underground Channels, performing experiments that apparently revive the dead.' Ciel twitched. 'The upper-rank doctors, including the director Ryan Stoker have founded a group called 'Aurora Society'. They hold presentations for the nobles regularly and collect incredible donations to fund this.' he said. 'Their true face is that solely of doctors is that of a secret society that consists solely of doctors who have the 'complete salvation of mankind through medicine' as their motto. Illegal experiments have been occurring as Lau told me that the hospital has been purchasing a huge number of slaves, a large number that cannot possibly fit in that hospital. Of course, they are 'made to disappear'.'

'I don't like the sound of that...' said Linnea wryly. 'In fiction horror stories, this often screws up and the so-called revived humans become flesh-hungry Zombies who feel the need to eat the living...and since they no longer feel pain nor need a heartbeat, they can do feats the living cannot do out of hesitation due to pain, and the only way to stop them would be to bash their brains or lop it off.' she said. 'Something sinister may be involved...and its no longer medicine at this point.'

'I hope it doesn't go that way or I'll be royally angry if fiction became reality.' Ciel growled with a scowl. 'Tanaka, if anyone comes giving me a Love Letter, please reply back that I'm investigating this and therefore cannot answer to whatever's in it at the moment. You will lead the others in the house while we're gone. The others cannot know this until we confirm facts.'

'Yes, young master.' Tanaka nodded.

'And has new katar gauntlets and shoe knives arrived for Snake yet?'

'Just yesterday.'

'Good. Then we'll have no problems should anything happen.' said Ciel. 'Sebastian, Snake, Linnea, get packing. We leave tomorrow after breakfast.' he instructed.

'Yes, my lord!'

xxx

'Zombies huh?' Ciel swore as the other servants left. 'Did Linnea have something like that in her past?'

'Yes but little knowledge as usual, no thanks to her relatives. She just hears of it as movies from school peers out of interest, and they all share a common theme: eating humans.' Sebastian explained. 'There's one movie that had zombies focus on brains, not flesh for reasons beyond me but in that movie, 'brain makes the pain go away' and yes, that's fictional, that never happens in my experience.'

'We'll have to be armed to the teeth and if worse comes to worse...I may have you and Linnea use your powers.' Ciel informed him stiffly.

'Of course.'

xxx

Bedroom...

'Zombies huh? How bad are they?' Snake asked his intended as they packed up things they wouldn't miss if the worst happened.

'Zombies and nowhere to run on the ship? That's just a recipe for disaster.' Linnea shivered. 'I'm just glad those new katars came so we can fully focus. I'll teach you how to use them through mine.' she said as she took off her uniform with a snap of her fingers, showing only her undergarments and corset. She taught him how to use the gauntlets, the do's and don'ts.

Then they went back to bed.

NOT really looking forward to the trip at all.

xxx

And so...

At the port...the massive white and blue ship loomed over them, with the name Campania in white, big, bold letters.

As the servants bid them farewell...

'Ahem, before you guys go...have you forgotten who we might meet?' Linnea grinned, holding up a fine-toothed comb and some hair gel. 'While young master Edward can get away with it as he's not a titled lord yet, the young master, Sebastian and Snake don't have such leeway.'

Ciel choked as Sebastian twitched. Snake who hasn't met Marchioness Midford yet only heard horror stories of her that he was quick to allow himself to be combed.

After a few minutes, their hair is combed neatly and they were able to safely meet the Marchioness after getting their rooms. Sebastian and Ciel shared one, Snake and Linnea in another.

'Well, Linnea?' Ciel asked her as she scanned the whole ship.

'...the two freight storages, front and back are full of coffins of these damned creatures.' Linnea reported. '100 at the back, 1000 at front.' she said, showing images of the slumbering zombies within the coffins marked with the Aurora Society symbol.

'1000?!' Ciel sputtered, ashen faced. 'Where the hell did they get...' he demanded before pausing in horror. '...oh shit...those slaves?!' he realized it piece by piece as he remembered Lau's words from breakfast days ago.

'That would seem to be the case.' said Sebastian. 'They must have been purchased, then killed for the sake of these revival experiments. We have already traced the source, we just need to cut off the head of the problem.'

'Linnea, take care of the front.' Ciel swore. 'Do it stealthily. I'd rather we deal with a hundred than a thousand. That'll be a nightmare! Sebastian and I will take care of the Aurora Society. Go with Snake.'

'Yes, my lord.' the two lower-ranking servants answered with a subservient bow.

'It seems a higher power is involved I suspect.' said Sebastian. 'Because no human technology I know of, is capable of this. Be careful.' he added as a warning.

xxx

For one Ronald Knox...he came here with a job: to investigate the moving corpses.

Granted, no one on this ship will die thanks to a witch. But still, a demon is present because he is contracted to a human who is also on this ship. Interestingly enough, both serve this person. William spoke highly of the witch whom he gave the benefit of the doubt that paid off as she managed to delete the nine deaths on his list in the Noah's Ark Circus case. Her presence lessens or erases their workload entirely in cases the Phantomhives were involved in, making them wonder what she is as not even her own kind can cause such alterations in Death List Distributions. In fact, they cause them so much work due to their racial prejudice mentality, doing 'Muggle Hunting'! If her presence can edit their lists based on her morals alone when the only way to 'edit' a list that humans on their list survive(unless she was late in getting to them was the theory), is that these rare individuals must have potential to be beneficial to the world and sadly, no human possesses this trait as no Death God has found such a human in their long careers.

She has morals and humanity her kind presently lacked.

He then got orders.

'Whoops, I better get to it.' and he scampered to...the front freight storage.

xxx

The Front Freight Storage...

'Sense anyone here?' Linnea whispered to Snake as a Pit Viper came out.

'Well, nobody here.' said Snake as the Viper with him shook its head. 'All we know is that it horribly stinks in here.'

'That's weird, I can't smell anything...' Linnea raised an eyebrow. 'Are your sense of smell better than normal humans?' she asked Snake and his snaky companions.

'Probably. Been like this for years.' said Snake. 'Dead bodies stink worse to me and my snakes. We smell it first before anyone else does.'

'...after I use psychometry on a body, I'll lop off their heads from the inside.' Linnea whispered as she touched a Coffin. 'Lessee...' and she closed her eyes. 'They're dead alright. But something I cannot see is 'moving' them. But I can determine that it has a condition for it to move...a live person must be nearby.'

'But we're alive and nothing is reacting.' Snake pointed out.

'Because I'm concealing us with magic. Sebastian said a higher power is involved if they could make Zombies so I took precautions. Makes me wonder if a doctor made a deal or something to be able to create Zombies.' Linnea explained. 'I'll continue...they have softer bodies since they're long dead, as well as having no sense whatsoever. Being dead they're blind, deaf, unable to smell, taste and feel pain. They don't have intelligence either. But they have the urge to go for something they lack. Which is why they react to a live person.'

'That's interesting.' the two meeped to see a blonde man in a suit with tell-tale green eyes.

'Death God!' Linnea gasped out in recognition.

'Bing-bong~!' Ronald winked. 'I'm here to see this case too!' he harrumphed. 'We're being nagged at by Management, saying we don't do our jobs and made to redo it!' he scowled. 'But what I heard is interesting. But I'd like a peek of this something 'you don't understand'.' he said. 'Can ya bring out the thing you called a Zombie?' he asked, getting his Death Scythe, a lawn mower ready.

'Are Death Gods technologically advanced, and favor gardening tools of the future as a weapon?' Linnea sweatdropped, but her words were something Ronald took note of. 'A tree pruner, a chainsaw and now a lawn mower?' she sputtered helplessly in utter bemusement and disbelief.

'Whaaat, we're unique!' Ronald grinned as he revved up the engines. 'Now let out one body, will ya?'

'Let me take precautions first!' Linnea huffed as she released one Zombie for Ronald to look at, and looked at his list.

'Wilson Smith, died at March 31, death by a stab in the heart.' he said, looking at his notes as the zombie made jerking, sluggish movements before going for Linnea and Snake.

'Hurry up and determine the other power damnit!' Linnea shrieked in freakout as Snake got in front of her, his own blades out, but Ronald bashed it with his weapon...making Snake throw up from the stench.

'I-it stinks!' he gasped out in tears, and looking sick. 'It really stinks! Uggggh!' Linnea quickly filtered his air, giving him relief. 'T-thank you...'

'...Death Records?' he sputtered. 'What the hell, this was collected three weeks ago! Someone's raiding the damn library for this!' he cried. 'These are just memories, but we definitely collected the souls so these guys are still dead! Someone is breaking a dozen rules to do this!'

'...we can't see a thing though.' Linnea and Snake chorused. To them, Ronald just bashed the body on its upper half, squashing it.

'Of course you can't. Only Death Gods, Gods, Demons and whoever human they're contracted with can see Death Records.' said Ronald airily with a hand wave. 'Think of it like a looooong camera film, showing memories of when they're alive. That's what a Death Record is.' he explained. 'I'm collecting it and that should stop it.' he said. 'These bodies are given back their memories from birth to death which is why they move but they don't have souls...so the reason they react to a living person must mean they want a soul to be whole, to really be alive again but they can't have the souls of others.' he said. 'Everyone's souls are unique. As unique as fingerprints. You can't just take a replacement so easily ya know!'

'Ohhh...but I have to lop their heads off as cutting their heads off stops them from moving.' Linnea pointed out. 'That's my job to prevent the death of this ship while the young Master and Sebastian investigate the Aurora Society, a group comprised of upper-ranking doctors of Karnstein Hospital, financially supported by interested nobles. Your rule-breaker is helping them out, most likely.'

Linnea filled Ronald in and Ronald took note.

'I see...man, they're gonna be pissed.' Ronald groaned. 'Lop em' off.' Linnea flared her magic but limited into the storage, and soon enough, blood began dripping off the coffins, creating a flood of blood, and she had to vanish the flood while a complaining Death God swore about being swamped as a flood of records also came out.

'Hey! You just had to do them all at once!' Ronald wailed helplessly. 'I don't even know where to start and my senior isn't even here yeeeet!'

'Orders are orders and a job is a job.' Linnea grinned. 'Have fuuun~!' and they were gone, leaving Ronald swearing.

xxx

'Is that so?' they reported to Ciel. 'There's a rogue Death God helping the hospital out?'

'I wonder how are you going to edit this to report it to the queen.' said Linnea wryly.

'This is a case she doesn't know of. So she doesn't have to know.' Ciel grunted. 'But still, with Uncle Alexis on board, the Head Knight of the Palace...yeah, do the back storage too so we can conceal this.' he instructed with a sigh. 'Use that blonde guy you found. After letting him retrieve the records, get rid of the coffins and the bodies. The sharks would feed well today with our help.'

'Yessir.' and they ran off.

'This just got more interesting doesn't it?' Ciel mused with a frown as Sebastian looked thoughtful.

'That rogue should be here too then.' said Sebastian. 'This just got complicated.'

'That, and avoiding the Midfords in the process because of Lizzie is already complicated.' Ciel said wearily before narrowing his eyes. 'And we have to solve this before we get to New York. The perpetrators must NOT get away with this.' they can only meet with the Marchioness and Marquis, while hiding from Edward and Elizabeth.

xxx

Front Storage...

'Hey! We're doing the Back Storage too OK?' Linnea called out to the irate reaper. 'There's 100 Zombies over there! A total of 1100!'

'Thanks a bunch!' Ronald grumbled, collecting the records that were all over the place.

'When you're done we are to get rid of the bodies too so please move faster!' Linnea enjoyed annoying the blonde.

'Ahhh shaddap!'

Needless to say, only Sebastian and Ciel has work left.


	13. Cruising Together

Cruising Together

In their civvies...

'A vacation on a cruise ship after we've done our part of the job is wonderful!' Linnea squealed as both teens are in their civvies. They looked VERY out of place there as most First Classes were nobles and the wealthy in their fancy dresses and expensive suits. Their clothes are so plain in comparison. 'Young master can be reeeeal nice!'

'That's true...but let's not speak of this to the others.' Snake suggested. 'Given a vacation after a job...well...I can predict how they'll react.'

'Yeah, that'd be a real bad idea.' Linnea shuddered. 'They won't be too happy about this, but what can we do? Our rank defines our positions in the battlefield. So yeah, we tell them we did crappy work with ahem, disposal and turning it to shark food.'

'OK.'

After that, no more talk of work left their lips, instead, enjoying a holiday right next to each other.

xxx

'Hang on a minute...' Alexis Midford froze as he saw a familiar feature by the deck. Inky black vibrant, shiny hair, clearly dating a blonde boy.

'Isn't that...? Probably impossible,' Frances scoffed after pausing. 'There's no way she could afford a First-Class...if she could, it'd mean that workaholic boy brought them here for their job.'

That was until they heard the conversation and nearly tripped.

'They're here!' the couple exclaimed at each other.

xxx

'Hey.' the two teens turned to look at...the Midfords.

'O-oh! Marquis and Marchioness Midford!' Linnea exclaimed as she quickly stood up. Snake, following and both bowed.

'If you are here...that means it must be a big scale one?' Marchioness Midford twitched.

'Erm, yes ma'am.' said Linnea sheepishly. 'Snake and I did our part of the job and the clean-up while the young master and Sebastian are both stalking and gathering information on the perpetrators who are here. I implore you to inform milady Elizabeth that discretion is of utmost importance as we have no idea if these people know his true work or not. We're hoping they don't otherwise we will be mobilized to protect the public if they get violent.' said Linnea rather worriedly.

'I see...so that boy of ours is doing recon eh?' Alexis mused thoughtfully.

'And Elizabeth doesn't know discreet when Ciel is concerned.' the Marchioness sighed. 'I know our daughter loves her fiancee but still, she's loud about it.' she said in exasperation. 'But I trust he'll come by when he's done?'

'He says he would.' Snake confirmed. 'But our opponent is dangerous...with even financial support of the nobility. It would...take a while.' the two blondes exchanged perturbed looks.

'Support of the nobility eh?'

'That's as much as we can give away that we're allowed to.' said Linnea. 'The rest is to be zipped up shut.'

'Understandable.' Alexis patted their heads. 'Enjoy your rare vacation then kids. Are you two in a relationship?' he asked with a rather knowing smile.

'Well...Snake is courting me...and yes, its really his name.' Linnea answered their inquisitive looks.

'I was with the Noah's Ark Circus until December last year.' said Snake softly as the Marquis cringed. '...you heard of it?'

'Heard of it?' the man sputtered incredulously, shivering with a pale face. 'I was there when Baron Kelvin was on trial with a few circus members...and we've seen how scary it can be to have the queen royally angry because of his perversity! Considering I am Head Knight, I have to be close by alongside Double Charles, and even we are close to shaking down to our boots despite the brave game face we put on.' Alexis choked out. 'Tranquil Fury at its most frightening, easily overshadowing Ciel's anger when the reason for his disturbing hobby was to be closer to him! But I hear you're innocent.'

'Yes...because I was truly unaware of their activities even though they asked me to guard their tents with my snakes.' said Snake softly. 'But those guys...found and rescued me and gave me the name Snake because I'm pretty good at it. I had no name until then. Snake is a stage name but its better than having no name at all.' he said as two snakes peeked out of his shirt collar with just their heads, opening and closing their mouths while fangs remain folded as they hissed as the couple STARED at his neck at that with wide eyes. 'Wordsworth and Goethe say hello.' and the snakes went back in. 'Well, I'm a Footman now, no longer a Snake Dancer and I found love in Linnea, when she went undercover. I chose to follow her during the raid.'

'Well Linnea, treasure this man.' said Alexis in advice. 'I'd know love when I see one.'

'Yes. I'd be an idiot to let him leave me.' Linnea blushed while looking shyly at Snake who gave her a reassuring smile. 'He really wants me but I'm still getting used to it...its only been four months and three weeks since that day and I have no idea how this courting thing lasts.'

'Well, courting ends when both people find that they'll be happy with each other in a long, lifetime.' the marchioness chuckled. 'It's up to you.'

xxx

For Snake, courting lasts until it truly sinks in indeed, he thought. But Linnea is getting more open with the idea and her words earlier gave him hope.

He observed her wearing a wistful smile on her face while still blushing.

'Hey...we'll be together forever, right?' Linnea asked Snake, but even she knew that's impossible given their job.

She would do her damndest, even break rules herself to make it so.

'Yeah.' Snake smiled, holding her close. 'I swore that when I followed you home. Let's enjoy ourselves some more.'

'Yeah.' and they walked away together...with a sworn, unsaid promise, enjoying the privileges a first-class deck can offer...even dancing together in the 2nd and 3rd class decks since they don't have fancy outfits to even step foot in the ballroom. But at least they don't have to switch dancing partners. They only leave, to enjoy first-class food for their meals.

On the other hand, on the 19th...

'Where?! Where are they?!' a panicking Ryan Stoker cried as the front Freight Storage, was empty. 'Did you guys really pack the coffins?!' he demanded angrily at his subordinates.

'Yes sir! At the crack of dawn so nobody would see it sir!' a subordinate cried. 'It was hard lugging all those in while avoiding outsiders, we'd definitely know!'

'Then what happened?! We can't do our presentation at this rate! The Connors and our patrons will be furious!' Ryan shrieked angrily. 'I want them found now! For now we can buy time as long as the Back Storage isn't messed with...' they ran for the Back Storage, only to find that its also emptied.

'What on earth...'

From afar, Sebastian and Ciel were watching, hidden in the shadows...before they make their move.

Now that the damned zombies are gone, the only complication left was freaking Viscount Druitt.

xxx

'Hey, we'll catch a cold here.' said Snake as they were at the decks of the ship. Its now nighttime after a nice dinner with both wearing appropriate clothing.

'The Atlantic Ocean has many icebergs, Snake.' said Linnea worriedly. 'If an iceberg hits this ship and damages the hull, icy water will fill the ship and we'll sink. I've been keeping track ever since we came here while resting during the day.'

'I-is that so? Can ice really damage metal?' Snake asked her nervously.

'If certain conditions are met. May ships sank because of Icebergs and negligent morons who should be watching out in their offices.' said Linnea darkly. 'The young master wishes me to render casualties non-existent in cases he takes me to when he deems my abilities a necessity. That is my main job as Head Maid. I make sure no mess happens or I have to clean up. Once you master Sebastian's teachings, you will go with Sebastian as a pair outside now.'

'Oh...'

'I see one up ahead and its damn big.' Linnea growled, influencing him into seeing what she sees. 'I'll push that thing away to the left so we won't hit it before the ship crew sees it. I'll probably faint from loss of energy afterward though...its huge and I haven't reached my peak yet...' she contacted Sebastian regarding incoming danger she has to avert so they're on their own even if they need her.

'I'll catch you, don't worry.' Snake promised. He saw her powers flare but thankfully, humans can't see it. She is pushing the iceberg aside with all her effort until she collapsed.

'Are you alright?'

'Y-yes...just nearly spent.' Linnea gasped out, totally exhausted and barely conscious. Snake quickly took Linnea to their rooms, making excuses along the way. Upon arrival, she complained she's very cold, so he crawled in bed with her, pulling their blankets over.

She was still shivering and she was near crying.

'Are you in pain?' Snake gasped worriedly because he never saw her cry. Ever.

'N-no...its just that...I've never been so weak before...its scary...it...reminds me of how helpless I used to be four years ago...I hate it...I hate being weak...I hate it...' she choked, her voice cracking before she finally cried.

'Everything will be alright.' Snake promised her. 'I'll stay.'

They spent the night together, oblivious of what happens during the rest of the night.

xxx

Next day...

'Snake? Linnea?' Sebastian knocked before coming in.

'Yessir?' Snake quickly sat up while Linnea couldn't, still too weak. 'Did anything happen last night?'

'Snake, as Linnea is out of commission, we need you and your Constrictors and Vipers.' said Sebastian. 'I already fed the snakes well last night, so you can do this job. We have captives and you are to watch over them until we get to New York. I will bring you and Linnea provisions time to time.'

'Yessir.' with one last look at Linnea, he left their room. Sebastian then stepped in with a jumbo bowl of chicken rice congee. 'Well, this should help you recover even for a moment.' he said as he took out a funnel.

'This is weird.' Linnea stated blandly as she opened her mouth to take it in.

'But efficient nonetheless.' with careful pouring, she could eat with no trouble at all, as well as drinking lukewarm tea. 'I'll be back later.' he said, taking the funnel off her mouth.

'Alright. Thank you. Phew...' and she slept some more.

xxx

Snake can be vindictive in some ways, as he had the constrictors constrict tighter than he was ordered to, at the terrified doctors who are also surrounded by Pit Vipers, fangs bared and hissing menacingly, sensing the irritation of their master who hated being away from his intended, especially as she's ill. And to think, he'll be babysitting them until they get to New York?

At the end of a three-weeks trip...Linnea had recovered enough to lock the doctors up in specialized cells in the Campania right next to the toilet, so the family could enjoy American Sight-Seeing. The Phantomhives joined the Midfords only after getting to the root of their problems. A problem Ciel would not tell Linnea and Snake. Just that they dealt with it and they know not to ask. That, and they enjoyed America before going home as there's only so much off-days the Marquis took.

Of course, Souvenirs are an issue. And New York is where american nobles shop, and live...and upon getting home, Sebastian and Linnea are given a job.

Probe the mind of the queen if she and Double Charles knew of the Aurora Society's actions...

She doesn't, to his relief.

'Hooo? You're keeping this from her?' Sebastian mused with a raised eyebrow as when he and Linnea returned to his office, that was Ciel's decision.

'Things about the supernatural should be locked up tight.' Ciel grunted. 'Its better off that way. Who knows what she's thinking under her public persona.' he said. 'And whether or not she could be trusted with this, is up for debate so yes I'm keeping things from her just as how she keeps stuff from me regarding her intentions in sending me jobs. Linnea, the Marquis doesn't know what I was there for, right?'

'All we said is that its classified and not to be spoken about. To be sure, I locked away those memories that he and the Marchioness can never speak of it ever again until they themselves forget about it.' said Linnea. 'Tanaka won't tell, right?'

'Of course he wouldn't. He would have told me if we got a Love Letter.'


	14. A Day in the Phantomhive House

A Day in the Phantomhive House

Easter Holiday came on April 21st...

Earl Ciel Phantomhive braced himself for a yet unexpected visit...

'...surprisingly, no guests today.' said Ciel.

'Oh, expecting someone?' Sebastian asked him.

'Not really but Lizzie tends to give surprise visits and she really DOES visit on certain holidays and I'm swamped here.' the young Earl said, annoyed at the paperwork brought on by Linnea's invention. She had told them of Electric Irons in the future which is why when Sebastian told her about heat-conducting metals, her iron was inspired from modern day irons when she learned that Copper conducts electricity and set to designing a compact, light flat iron that both has iron and copper filling in it for cleaner, faster heating and lightweight as there's no such thing yet as electric plugs and sockets and she has no idea how that works. 'Not to mention can you dump some of these papers for Linnea? Some of these papers are hers, mostly letters of gratefulness from maids and housewives fed up with the old one.'

'I'll get to it after her usual duties are over.' Sebastian smiled as he put away the envelopes. 'Anything else of the matter?'

'...well, times are changing fast and we have to keep up.' said Ciel. 'In the time of my great-grandparents, the Industrial Revolution began as you know.'

The Industrial Revolution started solely and confined in Britain in the second half of the 19th Century.

In this period the Industrial Revolution was largely confined to Britain. Aware of their head start, the British forbade the export of machinery, skilled workers, and manufacturing techniques.

Trade was established.

Living standards increased and improved.

Society. Economics. Customs. Attitudes. Everything changed.

Royalty aside, the Aristocracy that held rigid sway until then was no exception.

Some of them rode this wave of changes.

Others didn't, and this cost them, coming to ruin and forced to leave their mansions.

Their mansions were sold and others moved in.

Those with 'new money'.

The Phantomhives who served the Royalty as a Secret Service were among such those with New Money, becoming wealthy through their work(they're paid with 500 Guineas per difficult case called 'bribes'), and granted a domain and mansion to live in, a mansion previously inhabited by a former aristocratic family that got ruined. A mansion that's destroyed twice. By fire and by Ciel's own choice, wanting a new design. They became Aristocrats by decoration, given such status due to their huge success by Queen Victoria, given the rank of Earl for the Lord Phantomhive, and became Aristocrats with the youngest history ever.

'But soon, the Second Industrial Revolution will begin.' Ciel narrowed his eyes. 'A mere decade and five years before World War I begins.'

'Indeed...assuming you're still alive by then, young master.' Sebastian quipped.

'No kidding there.' Ciel grunted. He is currently 13 in year 1889. '...fifteen years to go. I'll be 33 by then if I live that long. But for now I must ride these changes just as my great-grandparents had. Thank god for the bookworm for the advanced warning.' he said. 'We must make plans ourselves because this family must not fall to ruin if we can't keep up with the changes. First came education and now this. I'm receiving shady word from Diedrich lately too as Germany's up to something. Busy busy.'

CRASH!

'...so much for quiet.' Ciel twitched.

'BLOODY HELL! I JUST CLEANED THOSE WINDOWS!' came the angry shriek from the Head Maid.

'Sebastian...' Ciel groaned in a long-suffering voice as Sebastian went out to see what broke the windows...usually its Maylene's clumsiness when her glasses fall off her face and Linnea's forgiving on that girl but for her to be furious raises eyebrows...

xxx

Indeed, Easter Holiday was quiet.

Ciel had mailed his aunt in advance that he's swamped with work with scheduled deadlines from his company and estate management, and the issue of his maid's invention, receiving tons of orders he has to answer to, to have happy customers.

The mansion is silent as usual, with the servants at work in their daily tasks. Work by day, Snake trains at around 2 pm with Sebastian in the woods.

But that morning...

CRASH!

Linnea just left the windows near Ciel's Office that she just cleaned.

She was putting away the stepladder when she heard a crash behind her that got her alarmed and armed. But it was Earl Grey who bashed his way in, swinging inside from above using a rope!

'BLOODY HELL! I JUST CLEANED THOSE WINDOWS!' she shrieked shrilly, fuming and attacked him with her katars that got the Earl-Butler grinning, none-too-sorry as the two wound up in a fierce fight in the hall.

'Ahaha sorry sorry!' he grinned cheekily at the clearly-angry maid.

'You don't sound sorry one bit! C'mere and take punishment like a man!' Linnea shrieked, red-faced in her rage.

'...I told you its a bad idea.' Phipps sighed, gathering up the rope after getting in himself.

'...welcome, though I wish _you could have used the front door like normal people_.' Sebastian greeted wryly, having left Ciel's office to see this sight. 'Linnea we can just repair the windows later. For now, quit trying to kill Earl Grey and clean up these broken glass. They may cause injury at a later time.' Linnea stopped before giving Grey a heated glare, before stomping off in a huff, her blades retracted and went back to carrying the stepladder away.

'Whoa, feisty.' Grey snickered. 'Is it that time of the month?' he joked jovially.

'That's rude Grey.' Phipps deadpanned as they felt intense killing intent that was both amazing and scary.

He had to dodge a small knife that Grey also had to dodge, and Sebastian had to catch the knife between his fingers that he tossed back at her which she caught barehanded without even looking.

Linnea returned minutes later with a small bag, a handy dustpan and a brush...but since no one's looking, she magicked it away as its hard to clean bits of broken glass off carpets manually.

xxx

Inside the office...

'I can see that you greatly annoyed my Head Maid.' Ciel remarked blandly. 'Considering she is just as scary as Marchioness Midford at the right circumstances.'

'No kidding there! I wish maids in the palace were just as fun but nooo, we just had to have all boring, rigid men for Knights!' Grey complained. 'Women who can fight are real cool! By the way, didn't you just die?' Grey asked Sebastian with a raised eyebrow.

'That quite hurt even with my protection, so I pranked you back even though it hurt quite a lot as well. A non-lethal one though.' Sebastian smiled.

'But anyway, we are here for business.' said Phipps, taking out an envelope. Yet another love letter.

'What happened?' Ciel asked them.

'We have no idea what's in it this time.' Grey quipped. 'This was one time she didn't tell us what she put in it when she usually tells us what she writes in it as knowing what she does is part of our jobs. Its a for-your-eyes only thing.'

'Very well.' Ciel took the letter. 'Is there anything else to consider?'

'Yes.' said Phipps. 'Its about those First-Tiers.' Ciel narrowed his eyes. 'In their various workplaces wherein they serve their sentences, the other workers have witnessed them commit suicide.' now this, was a stunner. 'We have no idea why and when did they plan to kill themselves all of a sudden. They were also noted to burn what letters they get after reading it. They clearly planned it since they didn't take the destruction of Renbourn Workhouse too well as they committed crimes for the sake of protecting the people of the Workhouse from the Baron. Considering they didn't talk to anyone much and burned what evidence they can, its impossible even for you but thought you ought to know anyway, since you have the last one under your employ. Snake, was it?'

'Yes. He took a long while to accept that his colleagues were kidnappers despite treating him well. Right now he's courting Linnea since he practically came here for her.'

'Standards must be high?' Grey raised an eyebrow. 'You have a highly-capable beautiful Head Maid and all. Invented two things and who knows what her job here is. Must've been good enough for you to give her a holiday.'

Ciel chuckled.

'Yes, but he achieved those standards. She's unlike any typical girl who wants fashionable clothes, gaudy baubles and rich boyfriends, she has no use for all three. They're standards **99.9% of men** would fail yet a circus guy achieved it. They're also standards nobody will ever see coming yet its something so simple if you know her well enough. Sometimes, the simplest standards are the highest.'

'If you're saying that much, how much do you pay your servants?'

When Ciel told them how much he pays his servants in a year...

Two pairs of eyes bulged.

'Bloody hell, not even my family pays our maids that much!' Grey sputtered in shock. 'You're way too nice!'

'The pay for maids are usually on Shillings level, but never above six Shillings as Head Maids gets at least that. Low-ranking maids gets paid less!' Phipps choked. 'Aren't you overdoing it as only Butlers and Footmen get paid some pounds per month?' They could NOT believe that Ciel's two maids are paid so much. Rather, they're way overpaid!

'Well, I pay well for well-deserved quality based on their job performances.' Ciel quipped. 'Good job merits good rewards. Take a look at my house and you can see why I pay that much. Give them a tour Sebastian.' Ciel smirked.

xxx

And so...

'While Earl Grey saw the entire house, Earl Phipps hasn't been here yet.' said Sebastian as they saw some snakes wandering around.

'SNAKES!' Grey freaked out, clinging to Phipps.

'Oh, they're our well-trained Pest Control Unit.' said Sebastian. 'They hunt for mice here and _they're more efficient than guard dogs_. If trained right, that is. Intruders never live long too but their trainer must always be nearby to control them so even we are cautiously careful. Linnea did say that the Circus used Snakes so getting in the First-Tier Tents wasn't easy back then.'

'...the stairs and the floors are very shiny.' Phipps noted. 'The decor...the carpets...'

'Shall I show you our guest rooms?' Sebastian quipped. 'Although certain rooms have unique personalities to it which we keep closed.'

'Unique personalities?'

'Yes. The young master's fiancee visits a lot that he allowed her to decorate her personalized Guest Room, and Marchioness Midford also decorated a room fit for a married couple but even then, only she ends up using it too as the Marquis never had any time to come with her. We never made one for young master Edward as he spends more time at home after school. Madam Red used to have a room but...you know.' silence... 'Then lastly, the bedrooms of Dark Nobles associated with the Phantomhives and after that, guest rooms open to anyone who comes by, but they're not allowed in these special rooms.'

'What about the Servant Rooms?'

'Oh, we allowed everyone to personalize it for themselves as well as it improves morale. We'd see those after we see the mansion. Shall we start with the Servants' Hall?

xxx

Servant's Hall...

It begins from a doorway leading to the Dining Room. Getting in that door means going through a hallway lit up with either sunlight from the windows, or lamps at night.

The first place one would see, are the kitchens, where they've been to once, and everyone was there, working on the kitchen in various tasks with Linnea tutoring Bard in making Curry. They all paused to see who arrived and the Head Maid gave a glare.

'Carry on fellows, they asked for a tour in the new mansion.' said Sebastian as they went back to work.

After the kitchen, next to it is the Kitchen Pantry, Butler's Pantry, Buttery, and the Larder. Next to the Kitchen is the Servants' Hall. Far from it is the Scullery. A place just as huge as the kitchen and the Laundry Room is twice-as-big. There's even a Still Room and a Pantry containing nothing but soap, and a workshop for making soap. And all rooms are very clean and tidy. Something unusual for a Servant's Hall.

'Seriously? This mansion must be the only mansion with a separate room for a Laundry Pantry and workshop.' Phipps commented wryly.

'Linnea insisted as she's working on a better version of Laundry Soap, conducting experiments here.' Sebastian explained. 'So far, we have floral-scented soaps but they tend to melt too quick after one use after she tried making them into bars, so she made them in powder form instead, and soaps good for dishwashing in washing away grease and sauces fast to save up on water but they're still prototypes. Not good enough for marketing yet as the formulas aren't 'that together' yet.'

'That explains why the sheets smell so nice...' Earl Grey whistled. 'All bedrooms I've been to have no smell at all as a sign of cleanliness. I thought you guys just oversprayed perfume or something.' he said as they picked up some boxes of powders in carton boxes, crudely labeled with clearly a brush and ink.

Then there's the Servants' Rooms at last.

Grey has been here before, but Phipps isn't.

Tanaka's Room has a Japanese theme to it that he doesn't have a bed like others, he has a Futon instead.

Sebastian's Room is full of Cat Paraphernalia and toys and he even has actual kittens and cats in his room as Earl Grey revealed when he playfully yanked open a closet to Phipp's surprise and out came loads of cats. 'A closet is not a proper cage for pets!'

Bard's Room is full of Soldier Paraphernalia, he even has guns around.

Linnea's Room is as expected of that of a young girl's and her bed is by far the biggest 'Because Snake sleeps here with her.' said Grey.

'Isn't that improper?!' Phipps sputtered from this breach of society rules.

'Well, their relationship is very steady and they're rooming in together that the room we gave to Snake now belongs to his snakes instead.' Sebastian said.

Next was Maylene's Room that was fairly simple. Lastly was Finny's Room that's full of toys. There are more Servants rooms that remain closed as they're yet to be occupied. There's also the Wine Cellar and ahem, the Dungeons underground. There's even an Interrogation Room! Then there's the Basement and Root Cellar.

Then the mansion itself.

On the first floor are about three Parlour Rooms, two Reception Rooms, a big Game Room, Library, Music Room and Art Room, Fainting Room, and Drawing Room. The first floor entryway and its vast space doubles as a ballroom and party room if decorated. The second floor is where the Guest Rooms are. Two for the Midfords, ten for the Dark Nobles, and ten for guests. Of course, these guest rooms are understandably small and all are of the same size.

Third floor is where family rooms are. Ciel's Office, the Master Bedroom he currently uses, and five extra rooms. These extra rooms are however, empty 'As the young master has yet to get married and fill these rooms with children. He plans on just two but with Lady Elizabeth, we have no way of knowing that.' There's also a Nursery, and a room for a Nurse. There are in total, eight bathrooms. Two for family, four for guests and two for servants.

Then finally, the gardens.

The manicured lawns, well-trimmed hedges and small trees, and loads of flowering shrubs.

After that, the two Butlers went home to their workplace.

'What a sight eh Phipps? Brand new overly-clean mansion but not even I got to explore the other rooms last time.' said Grey.

'I'll say.' said Phipps. 'Perhaps I should tell my family to train our servants a bit more. These standards are ridiculously amazing.'

'That would mean paying em' more though.'

'Well yes, but we're nobles for crying out loud. We're a rank higher than that boy in Earldom yet he has better living standards at home.' Phipps complained. 'I guess its really quality in the end.'

Long, thoughtful silence...

'Now that you mention it...he really has it way too good.' Grey grumbled. 'I'm hoping for the new graduates to come out so we can snag some of them from that Academy of his.'

Needless to say, they went back to the palace, gloomy.

xxx

Meanwhile, Ciel read the Love Letter during the tour. It also contained photos of boys in their late teens.

 _To my cute boy,_

 _I hope you have enjoyed Easter._  
 _As for myself even though I have some_  
 _days off for Easter, I find that I cannot_  
 _truly enjoy it as there are some worries_  
 _in my mind._

 _I'm worried about Derek, the son of my_  
 _cousin, the Duke Clemens. Derek is a fifth_  
 _year at Weston College but for some reason_  
 _he has not been returning home since last_  
 _summer vacation. He used to send letters_  
 _every day but even those stopped coming._

 _He still won't come home even after his_  
 _mother contacted the Dormitory. If it was_  
 _just him I'd think of it as some rebellious_  
 _phase, but it seems that there's a few more_  
 _students who are refusing to go home._

 _What on earth has happened to them, I_  
 _wonder?_

 _Because his only son is acting like this,_  
 _Duke Clemens has become rather depressed_  
 _as well. I'm also very worried..._

 _I just wish for the people important to me_  
 _to happily enjoy Easter again as soon as_  
 _possible._

 _-Victoria_

'...investigate this situation huh?' he frowned. He rang a bell, a bell specific for summoning Linnea from the Servants' Area.

Minutes later, she came.

'You rang?'

'Yes.' said Ciel. 'Sebastian and I will soon infiltrate Weston College as Professor and Student respectively on request from Her.' he said. 'I want you to obtain information in how everything works in that place as we cannot afford to screw up.'

'Yessir.' and she vanished. She came back later at night.

'That school has a ridiculous obsession with tradition that there's more rules there than there are rules for society Aristocrats must follow, its ridiculous!' Linnea twitched. 'There's even a stupid rule that you're not allowed to step on the lawn as only Prefects are allowed to step on it, can you believe that?! It just gets crazier and crazier if you look at these Handbooks and Rulebooks. Uggh!'

'...we'll have a look ourselves if you think so badly of it for a prestigious school.' Sebastian remarked wryly.

'Its like obedience training for a DOG which is why I hate it! Read the books!' Earl and Butler exchanged worried looks as she left.

Upon spending till the wee hours of the night reading the books...even they can agree that this is ridiculous.


	15. Weston College

Weston College...

At Weston College, Ciel came prepared.

A student at school left out of severe illness caused by Sebastian, enabling Ciel to have a spot. He became a student of Bluw Owl Dormitory and he's famous for his vibrant, shiny, silky-looking black hair, alabaster-fair skin that made his blue eyes stand out with long thick lashes and pearly-white beautiful teeth. Courtesy of various potions that everyone in his year level wanted to be the friend of 'the beautiful Phantomhive'.

However...

'We can't allow the callouses in your hands caused by so much penwork to be gone.' said Linnea. 'And also, deliberately prick your fingers if asked to fix rips in clothes or loose buttons. Roughed, damaged hands are evidence of Fag work so they are there to stay!'

Beautiful Phantomhive.

Ciel shuddered as he wound up attracting a bat-shit insane old pervert.

This time, he attracted his peers just by being pretty.

But even he can agree that all talk about tradition and discipline that's taken to extremes, he finds annoying.

"No wonder that Edward became such a stiff." he thought with a scoff as he began his infiltration. Sebastian infiltrated as a Dorm Supervisor/Warden. That, and he can contact Linnea anytime for Fag Time he can get away with, or needed help over for.

On his actual first day?

6:30- Rise n' Shine, wash up and get dressed.  
7:00- Early Morning Tea  
7:30- First Class.  
9:00- Breakfast

'Fag time!' said McMillan, Ciel's first friend in school. 'When Breakfast is over its Fag Time.'

'I heard about it...we have to do stuff for the upper years, right?' Ciel asked him.

'Yeah. Like cleaning their rooms, iron their uniforms and prepare hot water bottles at night.'

Annoying tradition indeed as Ciel is NOT used to any form of servant work. Good thing he read the rules ahead of time as they chatted more. Sadly, he can't ask about Derek Arden as all four houses have a bitter rivalry that they absolutely hate each other. Even though their prefects get along just fine! But for now, the key is becoming a Fag for the highest ranking student and currently, that's Clayton who doesn't have a Fag yet. He has to aim for that position no matter what!

Soon, its Fag Time and everyone but him left with their Upper Years.

'...just me now...' and Ciel braced himself as he'd be given something to do.

'Phantomhive.' said Clayton, coming over. 'Until you're assigned to an Upper Year, its your responsibility to clean the Dining Hall, on duty here.' he said as Ciel looked at the huge, messy Dining Hall. 'And do make haste as you still have classes.'

'...all of this?'

'All of it. Don't slack off!' and when he left, Ciel sighed and opened his right eye where his Contract Mark is. He is magically connected to Linnea as well as Sebastian for this mission.

'Linnea.' he summoned his maid who came two minutes later.

'You rang?' she said.

'I'll deal with the books, you deal with the mess hall.' said Ciel. 'After this, investigate the Violet Wolf Dorm.' he said. 'Status and Money are worth nothing here and the only way to get closer is to be in favour with the Prefects. Locate and Investigate Arden's bedroom.'

'Yessir. Fag Time has begun hasn't it?' Linnea asked with an amused expression.

'Yeah. I have to stand out and get Clayton's attention.' Ciel grumbled as Linnea gaped at him.

'...you really should watch what you say.' she choked. 'You sound like a girl pining for a guy when you said that!' Ciel sported a stunned, scandalized gawk.

'Huh?!'

Soon, the Dining hall is spic and span, and everything polished. The books are on seats, taken care of by Ciel as all Linnea had to do, is snap her fingers for the cleaning to magically happen.

'Well, starting today in order to get that attention, when you summon me regardless of whether or not you open your eye for that, I'll control your body to be capable of doing Fag Time jobs, so you'll learn too OK? I barely got away with an excuse earlier.' she said. 'I told Maylene I need the toilet real bad.'

'Alright. I'll have Sebastian tweak my eye a bit for the purpose. And make sure that nobody will ask me to become their Fag so I can work my way to Clayton.'

'Alright, but competition for a higher social school status is fierce. Sabotaging may happen.' Linnea warned him. 'So confirm facts before doing anything just incase, or call me.' and she disappeared.

Ciel began standing out with a little help from Linnea thus, as he sucks up.

Thus for a week straight, he gets lots of requests that annoyed him but it must be done.

'You're really capable! I mean, it takes me the whole of Fag Time to sew up a button that came off a jacket!' McMillan exclaimed. 'Clayton's asking way too much since you're very available and the fact that he doesn't have a Fag yet!'

'Well, I have loads of free time before coming here.' said Ciel with a smile. 'And am constantly bored so I learned unlikely stuff one won't expect from an Earl.'

'That's true...thankfully Ironing got easier thanks to your maid.' said McMillan. 'Before, Ironing is a really hellish job we hate the most!' Ciel sweatdropped. Even Fags hated ironing jobs and good thing for Linnea's invention as she told him what she had to deal with when she proposed her design to him. 'If you keep this up, someone will ask you to be their Fag for sure!'

"Right..." Ciel thought wryly with a fake smile.

'You even scored real high on the test and everyone's wondering which Senior will ask you to be their Fag...you're the only one not taken you know.'

'And there's more seniors than us?!'

'Sadly, yes.' McMillan nodded. 'The population of Aristocracy and Nobility are small you know. Weston has a history of closing for years before opening up again for new students you know.'

And he continued to stand out...

xxx

Swan Gazebo, another week later...Fag Time...

In the gazebo, there are eight boys. Four Prefects, and their Fags.

'Redmond, would you like a cup of tea?' a beautiful blonde boy offered to the fellow older blonde.

'Sure, why not?' Redmond, the platinum-blonde, red-clad handsome Prefect smiled as his Fag poured him some. 'Your tea is marvelous as always, Maurice.'

'Thank you.' Maurice behaved demurely while smiling sweetly.

'By the way, I heard that new student is quite capable.' said Greenhill while weightlifting.

'Ah yes, that cutie pie in Lawrence's room!' Redmond gushed out. 'He's so beautiful he's like a porcelain doll. Too bad for that eyepatch though.' Edward perked up when he said 'eyepatch' but thought, "Impossible!"

'Please don't call me by first name, its against the rules.' Bluer chided while reading a book.

'Haha, so strict~only Prefects and our Fags can be here, nobody will ever call us out on that you know!' Redmond chuckled. 'What do you think of that boy, Clayton?'

'He's very meticulously capable.' Clayton noted thoughtfully. 'He's willing to please and there's this one time I asked him to make me tea and a snack, it looks like something made by a French Chef.'

'Huh? Isn't he an Earl?!' Greenhill gawked. 'How can he do that?!'

'He said he has loads of free time at home before coming here so he took to trying it out.'

'An Earl that works like a butler...quite the weirdo.' Cheslock remarked.

'Well if he's that good I wish he's in my dorm instead.' said Redmond. 'His rank is high enough and he's the head of his own house!'

That did it for Edward.

'Eh?'

'What?' Greenhill looked at him.

'Greenhill can I speak?'

'WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU SAY IT LOUDER!' Greenhill bellowed.

'YESSIR DO YOU ALLOW ME TO SPEAK?!'

'FINE! I ALLOW YOU TO SPEAK EDWARD MIDFORD!'

'THANK YOU VERY MUCH!'

'So annoying...' Bluer grumbled at the noise.

'So is this new student you're talking about Ciel Phantomhive by any chance?' Edward asked the Prefects.

'Huh? You know him?' Redmond asked in interest.

'He's my cousin and also my sister, Lizzy's fiancee. I had no idea he entered this school when he's so busy, what with all the work that came with being an Earl and he's such a workaholic shut-in he preferred work than going out to social events.' said Edward as he earned incredulous stares. 'I rarely see him. I saw him once on our trip to Campania with my family with his Butler, Footman and Head Maid.'

'Oooh, that famous Head Maid who invented the new Iron?' Cheslock gawked out happily. 'I really hate Ironing Duty, they burn!' he complained.

'So does anyone.' said Violet wryly. 'I was once a Fag too you know and I burned my hands till someone told me I need to hold a rag to handle the hot handle. I always get blisters.'

'Seriously?!'

'That same one.' Edward nodded. 'He financed it, and my family servants got free new Irons before selling out to public since we're family and all. I guess from being a shut-in for so long he gets literally non-existent sun, I guess I can understand when you think _he really has a complexion even ladies would kill for_.' he said wryly. 'I was surprised when I saw him myself after some years. I'm even more shocked he decided to come to school! Is it going to rain pigs soon?' he wondered sarcastically, looking up at the sky.

'Oh, how about we invite him here?' Redmond suggested as from afar, Linnea was influencing the situation. 'Midford, since he's your cousin, why not bring him over? Maybe he'll relax if you came to help ease him in the atmosphere of upperclassmen.'

'You don't need to worry about that Redmond.' said Edward. 'I'm strict with him because I respect him as a man capable of handling and managing his household.' he said. 'He's been around adults in his career, upperclassmen should be no sweat.'

'Er, does he even _act_ his age?' Cheslock scoffed. 'Workaholic shut-in, interacts with only adults...'

'He interacts with Lizzie!' Edward pointed out.

'That's his fiancee doofus! _What about fellow teenage boys_?'

Edward paused.

'...see?' Cheslock sneered.

'Well, let's indeed ease him in! What do you guys say?' Redmond chirped.

'Well, I have no problem with that.' said Greenhill.

'Agreed.' said Violet.

'You got no problem with that, Lawrence?'

'No but please stop with the first-name basis please.'

'Oh, can I come with you Midford? I'm kind of curious,' said Cole.

'Eh sure, why not?'

And so...

'P-P-P-PHANTOMHIVE!' a boy freaked out. 'Midford and Cole are here to see you!' Ciel paused.

Edward's here to see him eh?

'Midford...ah, Edward.' the first years froze. 'He's my older cousin. I don't know this Cole guy though.'

'Ooooh!' Ciel went out to meet Edward who was outside his classroom.

'I can't believe you're really here.' said Edward wryly, placing his hands on Ciel's shoulders and even shaking him a little. 'You're such a shut-in I thought it'll rain pigs when I heard you're actually attending school.'

'Haha very funny.' Ciel snorted. 'I'm just curious about teenage school life since I'm home-tutored and all while juggling work.' he said. 'I thought I'd see another world for the time being so I thought I'd clear my desk so I can come here. My stay here is short. I'll be gone by summertime.'

'You only stayed for the Finals?!' Edward squawked in disbelief.

'Yes. I have a mountainload waiting at home after that short period so yes, I'm only here for the Finals. I can't be here for a year or my Domain will be in chaos. I really had to finish to have Finals term you know.' Ciel smiled. 'So are you here on business?'

'Well yeah. Come to the Swan Gazebo at 2 pm.' said Edward. 'Since you stood out a lot in your first week, the Prefects are curious to meet you. So 2 pm, OK? Don't be late!'

'Very well.'

As the two Fags left...Ciel smirked. Chance!

xxx

That night...Sebastian's Office...

'Alright, I made progress.' said Ciel with a sigh as he went inside Sebastian's Office. 'I managed to get invited by the P4 to the Swan Gazebo tomorrow at 4 pm. Originally its 2 but they rescheduled.'

'That's a lie!' Linnea appeared. 'Cole came to tell you 4 pm and that rescheduling? Don't believe it. The sabotaging has begun.' Ciel narrowed his eyes.

'Is that right?'

'You can only trust young master Edward as he'll never lie to you, as well as Clayton.' said Linnea. 'Cheslock's friendliness depends on the situation so I can't read him easily.'

'I see...anything in Derek Arden's room?' Sebastian asked her but Linnea frowned.

'He never roomed in Violet Wolf dorm. Ever.' she said. 'It's so clean so I searched other dorms and found his original room in Scarlet Fox.' this revelation surprised Ciel and the butler. 'In Psychometry, I can only see what he does in his room. But he has 'another personality'.' she told them.

'Another personality?' Ciel raised an eyebrow.

'Yes. While appearing like a cheerfully-friendly perfect, admirable model student so dazzling that he does everything perfectly, all that, is a lie.' said Linnea. 'Behind closed doors, he gathers students who are actually capable of feats he claims he's capable of, and bullies and threatens them to do those jobs or else. He uses the fact that he's the close relative of the Queen so he holds power over them. His reputation of having a really genius hand in poetry and embroidery levels of a true craftsman? The younger students are the ones who did it as well as other feats he's famous for. He systematically sought them out, threatened and hazed them.'

'Talk about being a skilled actor while being despicable behind closed doors.' Ciel frowned. 'Did these students do something in revenge?'

'I investigated these students. They're not responsible for his disappearance but when he got transferred to Violet Wolf, these boys celebrated that he's out of their hair for the rest of their years and somebody else's problem now. So they never knew that Derek Arden disappeared. They also don't know that he has just-as-despicable friends who also hazed and threatened students in their dorms. They also have no clue why they're gone and they just don't care, glad that their bullying and hazing days are over.'

'I see...good work. Show us these students. Sebastian.' Ciel ordered Sebastian. 'We'll pay them a visit, and gather testimony shall we? Since pulling rank is possible in private, I can certainly pull mine once I'm buddy-buddy enough with the Prefects who are the last hurdle!'

'Yes, my lord.' and Sebastian placed his left hand on Linnea's head, and his right on Ciel's for both males to see what Linnea saw.

'Phew...stuff like this happens in school huh? Never imagined it.' Ciel sighed.

'It does happen.' said Linnea wryly. 'Isn't my history proof?' and she gave them copies of various letters. 'And what Queen Victoria doesn't know that Duke Clemens didn't tell her, is that Derek hated the idea of coming here, constantly sending letters to ahem, 'Get me the hell out of this stupid place already,' and using 'I'm the heir' cards. You'll have to ask Duke Clemens for the original letters though, and talk to the parents about his contact with them.'

'This is gonna be rough...but I'll pull this off somehow.' Ciel swore, giving the letters to Sebastian as they heard a knock on the door. 'Shit, now I can't read.' he swore as Linnea vanished, having done her tasks. 'Sebastian, be nice with the haze victims. For now Linnea is Fag Support.'

'Of course.'

This was Linnea's last involvement with Weston College mission, only called upon for Fag Time help.

xxx

Swan Gazebo, the next day...

Ciel came at 1:50, ready with snacks in hand. Molten Lava Cakes, two per people. Himself included of course.

But carrying all that in a huge tray?

Difficult!

'Hey hey!' Greenhill gasped as they spotted an awkward Earl carrying a big tray by himself. 'Midford go help him!'

'Ciel!' Edward gasped out, running off to Ciel's aid while unknown to everyone else, Cole was surprised...before pursing his lips.

'You even brought snacks but how much considering how big these trays are?!' Edward squawked out as they each took an end of the tray.

'Well, enough for all of us. Two per people so its a hassle~' Ciel grunted as the others cleared the tables for the huge tray. 'Today's snack is...Chocolate Molten Lava Cakes.' he said, removing the lids to show spongy chocolate cakes with chocolate icing on the top half, whipped cream and a piece of chocolate on top. 'Its chocolate cream inside.' he said as he took a spoon, deliberately cracking one open, and indeed at the center, is ooey gooey cream chocolate.

Several eyes bulged.

'Wow...' Violet croaked out.

'Incredible!' Redmond gasped.

'Jeez Ciel, I can't believe you can do this...' Edward marveled before sniffing his cousin for proof. 'You made it alright, you smell of flour still.'

'Of course I made it!' Ciel snarked. 'They say if you want something done right, do it yourself and I have pride you know!' "I'll thank Linnea later." he also learns how anyway so after her control, he can replicate it himself afterward.

While being buddy buddy, he observed everyone while talking like an adult since he was accustomed to being with adults while standing with the Fags.

Out of all fags who at least have 'damaged hands', only Cole's was flawlessly pearly-white.

'Oh yeah Edward, can I ask you to help me carry the tray back? I'm hands full with everything else.' Ciel told Edward as they cleaned up after the meeting.

'Eh sure, you're way too small for this thing.' said Edward wryly, looking at the tray. 'Its a shock to see you walk so clumsily carrying it when you usually have the gait and poise of a gentleman.'

'Blame the stupid tray.' Ciel chuckled.

And so...

'Edward, I'm here on Earl business.' Ciel told Edward when he was sure they're alone and gave him a roll of paper. Edward froze.

'Y-you mean...'

'Yeah. Read that paper in private and give me your reply tomorrow. Its a long study for you as I need your help. You'll know when you read that. Don't misplace that thing.'

'A-alright.'

'By the way, about Cole...what do you think of him?' Ciel asked him.

'Cole?' Edward blinked.

'Yeah. All of us have messed-up hands from Fag Time yet his hands remain so flawless and smooth.' said Ciel, showing him his own hands that were roughed up with Fag Time work.

'I don't know...but he does a lot of tasks for Redmond always. He always offers and Redmond just agrees. He's a good cook, capable of doing chores and even research...'

'Heee...really now?' Ciel raised an eyebrow. 'I don't believe it. To be a cook, a chef's hands will become so rough and in a way, flattened from handling cookware. Its why I just make desserts, not make actual dishes or Lizzie will wail on me. He probably has someone else cook for him making his other jobs a debate on questionable whether he really did it or not. He didn't even have finger pokes from needles. Even experts get a poke or two.'

'Now that you mention it...' Edward remembered all his interaction times with Cole. 'But why bring this up?'

'I just thought of it. You'll see when you read that paper. Not to mention yesterday, after classes, he came to see me.' Ciel told him. 'He told me you guys re-scheduled to 4 pm.'

'Huh?! We didn't say such a thing!' Edward cried in protest.

'That's why I trusted your word at 2 pm because I know you'll never lie to me.' Ciel smirked. 'And I came before 2. The expression on Cole's face was priceless.' he snorted. 'So why did he lie to me eh? I'll investigate this and see what else he lied about, so for now keep this quiet.'

'I-if you say so...but this is unacceptable!' Edward burst out.

'A job is a job Edward.'


	16. School Conspiracies

School Conspiracies?

At his room, when Edward read the roll of paper given to him...

He could NOT believe his eyes, considering from top to bottom, he just can't believe what he's reading.

1\. his cousin and butler infiltrated as teacher and student respectively under orders from the Queen to investigate why students disappeared.

2\. said students have faked their accomplishments for four years, bullying, hazing and threatening students to do their fag jobs for them.

3\. all of them came from Scarlet Fox originally, before transferred to Violet Wolf and nobody saw them ever again.

4\. they intend on asking for testimonies.

5\. investigate Maurice Cole if he's 'another Arden' as it may be him who may disappear next.

6\. they want him to say all he knows, if any before they pay the Ardens a visit...using Linnea as a representative.

His mind was spinning.

xxx

Three days later...

Linnea sent a letter Ciel wrote and personally sealed to the Duke of Clemens, and waited for a reply. Until then, while doing her daily duties, she gets called on for Fag Times impossible for Ciel to do, given his abysmal physical condition. He couldn't last long beyond 30 minutes of physical exertion but for someone with a bad hereditary Asthma, he came far compared to most people.

She got a reply four days later, summoning her to the Domain. So she dressed in her best clothes and left in a carriage.

She's armed, of course. She dressed well for a maid. Well, given how huge her salary is, of course she can afford some decent trendy outfits. Just that, outfits made of high-class fabrics is beyond her believable reach as a maid. But as Lady Potter, its well damn within her range, and more. If she converted her share of fortune into Guineas, Pounds, Florins, Crowns, Shillings, Half-Crowns, Pennies, Half-Pennies, Farthings, Half-Farthings, Groats and Half-Groats, 12 Pence, 6 Pence, and Thruppences, bloody hell, she's richer than Ciel by two notches at present date, before he outriches her again as unlike him, she has no business and her job is a maid.

Learning these coins forced her to study Victorian Era Mathematics(and master it) as their salaries are in Shillings and Pennies. So she'd know her change, and not get cheated and passed on this knowledge to new Servants.

It took her around night to arrive.

'Welcome, Miss Linnea.' Duke Clemens greeted after a maid led Linnea to the Drawing Room. He's clearly grief-stricken and hasn't slept a wink.

'Have you thought of the matter, Duke Clemens?' she asked him kindly, but sternly considering what his son was doing.

'I have thought of it. I just never expected my son to do those things. Things criminals usually do.' said Duke Clemens in dismay. 'Its tradition for high-ranking gentlemen to go to Weston with the Phantomhives being the lone exception. He wasn't happy with going, constantly sending nagging and demanding letters to pull him out...I never dreamed he'd do such deeds to who could be future colleagues! I'm pretty sure those boys he and his friends hazed wrote home about it and as you know, word in society goes real fast.' he said. 'If my son is found, he'd be persona non grata and I fear for the future of the title Duke Clemens. And his sisters! Who'd marry them now?' he moaned. 'I suddenly received mails from three families that they withdrew their offer of betrothals to my daughters!'

'Does the Queen know? This hazing might be reason why he disappeared. Someone else might have seen, and out of indignancy decided to avenge the boys who are too cowed in fear to even think of revenge considering who you are related to as a result of getting them to confess. And they are still locating...physical evidence and the culprit or that could be plural. May we have those letters he sent you in all his years? Young master would like a look to further understand why he did it all.'

xxx

Weston College, next night...

'Well?' Ciel asked her as Linnea arrived in Sebastian's Office.

'Duke and Duchess Clemens hasn't slept a wink since we sent them that letter.' said Linnea, giving the original copies over. 'If Arden is ever found alive, the couple feared from society's reactions if those boys wrote home about the hazing they suffered and their fears came true. And this was made fact as Arden's younger sisters lost their fiancees as the three families withdrew the engagement. I feel that the only ones who don't know, are the students of this school. If he makes a debut in society, he'll be persona non grata if we find him alive and due to his actions, his sisters won't have any friends left.'

'I see...anything else?'

'Yes. Duke Clemens admitted that his son really hated the idea of coming here. and considering what's in the Love Letter, the queen is fully-aware hence the term 'rebellious phase'. He still hasn't told the queen what we just told him. And clearly unlike their son, Duke Clemens is a nice person.'

'So a spoiled, highly-privileged upbringing with the knowledge of powerful connections, is it?'

'That would be the case.'

'Good work...and while you were gone, we took to asking around.' Ciel twitched. 'Each and everyone!' he burst out angrily. 'Teachers and student said the same thing regarding the transfer. 'it's the principal's decision' without even thinking of possible reasons why when normally, its against the rules even in the rules in the handbook. They just go with the flow.' he said darkly, clearly none-too-happy. 'Even Edward of all people! Trained dogs is too flattering to call this situation, the more appropriate words for this so-called Elite College is Sheep at a Farm! Draft a letter to the Marchioness and express my displeasure even if it means revealing the situation here. As a Phantomhive, she knows to keep quiet. Edward should be retrained every school break from now on.'

'Sir.' and she vanished.

'Sheep at a farm led by a shepherd indeed.' Sebastian smiled darkly. 'Well, training starts at age 13 and the younger the mind is, the more impressionable it is, is it not?'

'No kidding there! And these morons are to be future whatever-titles-they-get? Don't make me laugh!' said the young Earl in disgust.

'Well, on the bright side, given your job, you hardly have to deal with them.'

'I won't, yes, but sadly, my future children will!' Ciel huffed. 'Man this is stressful. Since you found something out, its highly understandable what happened. Now we just have to make them fess up somehow. But for now, closer relationships is a must. Ugh.' came the annoyed grunt. 'And there's Fag Work as Clayton wants a Custard version of that Molten Lava Cake with custard filling...yeeeeah.'

Sebastian was glad for Linnea as well as this is their most difficult job yet...

xxx

Midford Estate...

The Marchioness received a letter from Linnea.

 _Good day, Madam,_

 _The young master asked me to inform you of a situation_  
 _in his stead._

 _You see, he's on a mission in Weston College to locate_  
 _Derek Arden, son of Duke Clemens and his friends Hans_  
 _Hardy, Richard Greenson, Robert Isaac and Ewan Thewlis_  
 _who have gone missing since half a year ago. He and_  
 _Sebastian infiltrated as Student and Teacher respectively_  
 _while I am outside support and what we uncovered wasn't_  
 _pretty._

 _Despite Weston College's stellar reputation, as a Phantomhive,_  
 _young master sees that its nature in regards to not allowing_  
 _outside interference no matter what conceals what shady_  
 _things that must have happened and keep up appearances._  
 _Not only that, the students he feels, are brainwashed into_  
 _becoming like mindless sheep unable to think for themselves_  
 _and have their own opinions if one looks thoroughly in the_  
 _school's rule and handbooks, and its emphasis in 'tradition_  
 _and discipline' and the words 'Tradition is absolute' and the  
'Principal's words are absolute'._

 _Such an example was various students young master approached_  
 _when asking about Derek Arden, they all gave the same cookie-_  
 _cutter answers, including young master Edward, finishing those_  
 _same answers as 'the principal decided on it, it can't be helped'._

 _Young master isn't too happy as he respects young master Edward_  
 _yet he became like a sheep, he strongly recommends you train_  
 _young master Edward every school vacation to use his own brain_  
 _and think for himself, and see things the normal way any normal_  
 _and sane person would think and feel as a non-Weston associate_  
 _and rouse up his Phantomhive blood to think like you and he do._  
 _Master is of the opinion Weston is bad for mental health._

 _As this 'brainwashing' starts at age 13 up to 19, its basically_  
 _a Farm of Sheep with the Principal being their Shepherd. In the_  
 _master's words, 'these guys are to be future whatever-titles-they_  
 _-are?!'_

 _Enclosed is a roll of paper inside regarding our mission._

 _-Linnea_

Marchioness took out a rolled paper secured with a blue ribbon...

After about an hour of double-reading everything...

She shook and her eyes flashed while black fire rose out of her background, creeping out the poor maid who delivered her the letter...

xxx

At Weston, while doing Fag Work...

Edward felt a chill down his spine.

"Why do I feel like my doom is near?" he thought while sweating buckets while shivering.

xxx

Weeks passed by and not even Linnea can find anything and so could a being stronger than her, Sebastian.

'Heeey...since both of us can't find one dude in this school, managing to hide from Sebastian of all people...what if other beings are involved?' Linnea pointed out.

'Other beings?' Ciel blinked.

'You don't mean...them? Unless its the rogue whom we never found, impossible.' Sebastian frowned. 'But let's consider all possible factors since they managed to hide from US and a final factor...they ran away without anyone knowing with a mysterious benefactor which also has a low probability.'

'Can't you just barge in the Prefect's heads?' Ciel asked them.

'Witches have Legilimency right?' Sebastian asked as the two males looked at Linnea.

'I tried that, but in the rules, you must ask a Trigger Question. This triggers memories to surface whether they like it or not. Then Eye Contact must be made.' Linnea recited from a rule in a book. 'And those four are never alone, I can't just say hi you know.' the two males sighed.

'Oh yeah...great, the hard way it is and the Cricket Tournament at June 4th.' said Ciel. 'I'm now Clayton's Fag since I managed to expose Cole not long ago and I earned their respect. But the problem is I'm not a player type which means I'll secretly ask you to help me out. Again. Blue House must win so while Sebastian supports the other players, you will support me on things I might miss.'

'Oh dear...'

xxx

And so...on June 4th...

The Phantomhive Army came to school as its an event open to the public. Well...as far as public can go as its only the families and friends of the students and their servants who are allowed to come!

'Whoaaa, so this is the famous Weston College you told us about...but still, for young master to be in a place like this since you guys have a low-low opinion of it...' Bard pointed out.

'It can't be helped. Work is work.' said Linnea airily while escorted by her boyfriend. 'But an off-day is real nice after we finished all out chores on the 2nd.'

'Yep yep, real nice!' Finny chimed. 'We made it! Yay~!'

'...who are the first opponents?' Snake asked her as they sat together.

'Scarlet Fox, the house of high noble birth and gentility...but, _where ALL the good-looking-guys went and also future casanovas_.' Linnea said wryly. 'The high-nobility and gentility is just bullshit excuse.'

'Ooooh!' her fellow servants gawked.

Upon settling down, its the seniors who went first and the Fox house is quite impressive while Owl house is quite, terrible...

'This is bad...' said Bard, feeling bad for his boss' house. 'Linnea is the young master gonna be OK?'

'He'll be alright.' said Linnea. 'Because of his asthma that will get in his way as an Earl, he trained a lot, combining medical rehabilitation after I was hired.' she said. 'Sebastian trained him ever since he started his education. I think he is currently Sapphire Owl's most-capable player...but he has a limit because of his asthma.' she added grimly. 'So far as I know, **30 minutes**.'

'30 minutes?!' the Servants, McMillan and Elizabeth cried in disbelief.

'And a Cricket Game lasts really long!' Bard squawked.

'Well, for someone with hereditary asthma going for 30 minutes on high-level physical output is a miracle already.' Linnea sweatdropped. 'But as long as there are breaks in-between, he can recover those minutes. Even better if he wisely uses his best physical state limit.'

'S-so he'll be OK, right?' Elizabeth asked her hopefully and desperately.

'If those conditions are fulfilled, yes.' Linnea sighed. 'I hardly know what he and Sebastian are doing every after paperwork since being a maid is very very busy so that thirty minute thing _might be outdated information_.' Elizabeth, McMillan, Bard, Maylene and Finny lit up. 'Don't light up. The outdated information might be a good or bad thing because ever since he turned 12, he got too busy I never heard if they still had time for physical training or not.'

'Awww...' they all went gloomy.

Soon, the two hour break came.

'Alright everybody! I brought snacks over!' said Bard as he took out numerous small cakes and pies. 'Linnea what kinda tea do you got?'

'Well, I ordered from Mr. Lau a good stock on Blooming Tea.' said Linnea as each cup has a tea bud that blossomed after some time of being in the water. 'We can use the buds two more times after the first use before we can throw it away. Well, its for my personal use though since I have no idea if the master would like it.'

'This looks gorgeous though...' Elizabeth pouted, looking at her tea. 'Seeing tea bloom while releasing tea is just too cute.'

'Well, everyone's point of view in beauty vary...some like it flashy some like it simple and some just don't care.'

After a break...

It begins next. Ciel's batting up!

 _Ciel, have you kept up your training?_ Linnea asked telepathically worriedly.

 _Of course. But as of summer last year, I hardly had any time._

 _Your 30 minute limit...?_

 _I'll signal you and Sebastian if things go down._

 _If you say so..._

Soon, batter up! The Pitcher, is Harcourt.

'Let's do our best, Phantomhive.' too bad he's a genuinely kind boy...against a demon child with a twisted personality.

'Likewise, Harcourt.' said Ciel in his fake smile.

And so...when Harcourt began pitching...Ciel changed his stance, bat over his shoulder with his feet a good distance apart with a little squat...

Ciel struck it to Six Points, a Homerun that caused an uproar.

'Boundary, 6!' the referee cried as even Ciel's own teammates are stunned.

'Wha...?' Bluer gasped out. 'Phantomhive's that good?!' and Ciel struck. And kept striking...and getting to score although the problem, was his teammates, so it seems he has to carry the full bulk of the burden.

He's used to Sebastian's Fast Balls so to him...

They're. Too. Slow.

When its Red Team's turn, he was able to catch a break and rest his weary body but hey, Scarlet Fox is scoring but they're catching up fast...

 _Linnea, help me out later when its my turn to Pitch._ Ciel contacted. _My arms are a little..._ he's a little sore right now...

 _OK._ she healed his body and restored his stamina.

When Ciel began pitching, he created yet another miracle...with Linnea's help.

'What kind of throwing form is THAT?!' almost everybody gasped as Ciel's form is...highly unusual. His body was twisted all the way to the left, with his left leg raised so high...

 _What form is thiiiis?!_ Ciel sputtered, highly embarrassed as his maid controlled his body.

 _Ooh you'll see you'll see!_ and when he threw the ball, the ball went fast. Super Fast! 'Take that! Lightning Ball!' Ciel cried, controlled by Linnea.

'A WHAT NOW?!'

But because Ciel is the only capable player, Sapphire Owl won...by one point. And this was without Sebastian as Sebastian is needed against Green House.

'Unbelievable!' Redmond cried as Sapphire Team threw Ciel up high in their victory.

"...for now she saved the game but I have to prepare for Green House." Sebastian thought. "This is because they're the real opponent here..." thankfully they planned in advance. Scarlet Fox is just used as a patsy to show what Ciel can do

The tournament will be held three hours in the afternoon for the final round.

xxx

'We won...for the first time in years, we won!' Bluer choked out. 'I can't believe it!'

'We didn't know you're THAT good!' Coward exclaimed at Ciel who sighed, massaging his shoulders.

'Well, if you're the Head of your House, a lot of expectations are on you whether you like it or not.' said Ciel. 'For an heir about to inherit their father's title, you cannot afford to shame the name to society. That's what I was told growing up so I had to put a lot of effort.'

'I guess being a Head at a young age isn't all its cracked up to be.' said Clayton, shaking his head. 'You're good out of necessity.'

'Of course.'


	17. Home Again

Home Again

After the game in which Sebastian cooked up a grand scheme, Sapphire Owl Dormitory won the annual Cricket Tournament in which, Marquis Midford happily called him the Blue Miracle because...

Sebastian hired Lau to distract Green Lion House with his harem of pretty chinese girls and their short qipaos.

Because in victorian england, baring one's legs is the future equivalent of flashing one's breasts and bare derriere in public. So yes, the enemy is very, very distracted.

Then there's the 'Sword in the Stone' strategy and Cliff Tactics.

The game was ended with a Victory Boat Parade.

Although it came off awkwardly...

The rest is up to the master and the butler.

'Phew, that was pretty fun!' said Bard as they all came home to the mansion.

'Yeah, and cleaning the house beforehand is a really great idea so we can relax all day afterward too.' said Finny.

'Well, relaxing would be a really good idea because tomorrow its the same old schedule again.' Linnea beamed. 'We should turn in early.'

'Yes~'

xxx

The bathroom...

There's about five fireplaces and five huge pots of water. Enough to fill a bathtub.

'Phew...a bath after all that is good for the weary body.' Linnea smiled as she heated up a pot of water for a bath. The Servants' bathtub...is big enough for a future modern-era bathtub. One can really stretch their legs in. 'Snake, you coming in?' she asked as Snake came in, fully naked.

'Yes.' said Snake, as they waited for their bath water to boil.

Two naked engaged pairs sitting alone inside the bathroom...can lead to a frisky temptation.

Kissing.

Necking.

Touching.

Fondling/Groping...

Linnea spreads her legs...to allow her lover to claim her.

She endured it for love.

This was the first time she spread her legs when before, she wasn't ready.

But she made sure she's not fertile when she did.

So Snake can fill her up as many times as he wishes, as he satisfies their desires as he thrusted in and out of her in quick paces, bring both to bliss. Once the water heated enough, only then did they stop.

But both were satisfied, cuddling in the tub.

Even then when they headed for bed, they've had another quickie, with Linnea riding her lover.

She's now old enough to fulfill his desires after all, and at the same time, she fulfills her own.

'Linnea...' Snake spoke as they cuddled in bed, naked.

'Hm?'

'All that's missing now is marriage, isn't it?' Snake asked her.

'Yes, but you need four or five more years for that.' Linnea giggled. 'I'm not yet legal in society but worry not...because here at home, we're technically married aren't we~?' she teased him as she snaked her hand from his navel...to his chest...to his left cheek with her thumb caressing his lower lip. 'We enjoy adult bedroom activities after all every night since you started advancing on me.'

'That's true.' said Snake, smiling. 'Yes indeed, they're going at it like a married couple who has plenty of silent understanding of affection between each other.

But at around 12:30, she was urgently summoned for yet another Zombie Control, forcing her to leave bed.

'Wha?!'

'There's zombies in school! I have to go!' Linnea gasped out as she snapped her fingers to get instantly dressed before disappearing.

"...zombies again?"

xxx

At school...the Midnight Tea Party...

Linnea dove from the sky to rescue Greenhill from a Zombified Derek Arden, wrapping him up in chains and yanking him away.

'Wha?!' Edward gawked as Linnea chained up the dead nobleman.

'Nice timing.' Ciel sighed in relief. 'Take him away along with the other Zombies.' he ordered. 'Then stuff them in a nice coffin!'

'Yes, young master!' Linnea yanked up more chains and out came three more zombified boys.

'Girls aren't allowed inside an all-boy campus!' Bluer choked out.

'Sorry 'bout that, but a job is a job, so I break rules to do my job.' Linnea smirked before leaving with the boys, jumping her way to departure like a ninja, not caring if the zombies get hit on the walls in her wake.

'Oh my, wasn't expecting that.' Undertaker whistled. 'So you even have a super maid.'

'Hmph, of course.' said Ciel. 'Now, explain this, Undertaker!' he demanded angrily. 'What's going ON here?!'

xxx

At the cellar...

Linnea had to steal coffins from Undertaker's shop to stuff them in and chained it up entirely.

'Phew...this should work.' she mused as the zombies are secure, and she went back to bed with her lover.

Next morning...

'Linnea.' said Ciel when breakfast is over. 'How are the 'cargo'?'

'Being noisy down there but since they're suppressed, they can't do a damn.'

'I see. Well, time to bring it with us as evidence.' said Ciel. 'I managed to edit out the details.'

'But what if the Queen finds this interesting...like finding a new toy to buy and keep or something?' Linnea asked him with narrowed eyes.

'Mess with her head. The supernatural cannot be known to the public.'

'Yessir.'

And so...Linnea sat on the roof of the castle, unseen and unnoticed by anyone...but she had to do memory-modification because the queen is having disturbing thoughts.

Really, have zombies as allies?

Is she stupid?

xxx

'Ciel,' Linnea is allowed to call Ciel by name in private due to his deep respect for her. 'That queen, is bonkers or did she ingest some drugs when she just thought what wonderful allies the Zombies will be?!' she fumed shrilly as Ciel and Sebastian looked at her sharply while in his office. 'Zombies are brainless, flesh-eating creatures! They think of nothing but food! And didn't Ronald Knox say that they are attracted to souls in a bid to feel whole again?! And those four families are fucking dumb to keep those corpses! Ooh I'll bet you they're dead the next morning!' she shrieked angrily, red-faced.

'Well, they reap what they sow then.' said Ciel callously. 'Even though we warned them well enough.'

'Uff, stupidity runs rampant indeed!' Linnea grumbled, huffing on the couch crossly. 'And? What about the P4?'

'Well, considering how Weston works but I just can't bring myself to tell the Queen what I personally think of it even though I explained their side of the story...she decided Expulsion was good enough after they committed murder in the name of Weston. This wouldn't happen if Johan Agares wasn't corrupt but I managed to have the school investigated further by the Royal Family due to this affair. The reason this happened as well is because the Principal is on a 'round-the-world trip thus this also counts as mishandling of school funds so he's in for trouble when he gets back.' he said. 'I'll trust you to draft letters regarding the case to the families of the four prefects.'

'Well, at least its not jail time.' Linnea shrugged. 'Speaking of which, those guys are heirs to their families, right? With a scandal like this, what would happen to them?'

'Well...given their backgrounds, they'll be disinherited in favor of the next most eligible heir.' said Sebastian. 'Granted, they'll still get an inheritance but other than that, they can no longer show up in society as getting expelled from Weston is pretty big even if others were told they withdrew. 'Withdrawing' before graduation even which makes it more...negatively-intriguing.' he said. 'If the people find out they're expelled from Weston, several uncomfortable questions will arise and of course, their families will want to keep it secret. Other than their inheritance, they have nowhere to go. Nowhere to belong.'

'I'm pretty sure their home lives aren't happy now.' Ciel added. 'Well, how they live their life is up to them now. Even better? They can't get their cut until they're 20. So asking their fathers for money will be as scary as facing a monster.'

However, because Ciel still has kindness in him due to Linnea's influence...that didn't turn out too badly.

However...Ciel got a letter one day.

From the Queen again.

 _To my cute little boy,_

 _I know that the sorry affair in the school_  
 _has just ended, but I have heard of what_  
 _my cousin has done...really, why did they_  
 _think Derek will remain the same even if_  
 _he became like that and kept him?_

 _To my great sorrow, the late Duchess of_  
 _Clemens has passed away in his own hands_  
 _while my cousin has lost his sanity. I now_  
 _have to crown the nearest relative worthy_  
 _of handling the title Duke of Clemens and_  
 _his wife shall be the new Duchess, so there_  
 _shall be a Coronation Ceremony at the end_  
 _of this month. I worry for my three nieces_  
 _as well who have been turned down by their_  
 _fiancees for the discretions of their brother._

 _On that note, I have another task for you_  
 _after the Crowning Ceremony...I got interested_  
 _in your maid's many experiments in a bid_  
 _to make many housewives and maid life_  
 _easier. In fact, when we tried out her prototypes_  
 _that Grey and Phipps brought back, I've never had_  
 _such fragrant-smelling fabrics before. I shall have_  
 _Phipps stay in your mansion in the meantime as I_  
 _apparently hear she is on fire towards Grey and I  
hear she is a very skilled Head Maid. He __shall be  
a guest in the meantime._

 _Victoria_

'...looks like we'll have a long-term guest for a while, young master.' said Sebastian as Ciel twitched.

'...have the girls get a room ready.' he sighed. 'Due to the zombie case, I'll have a watcher. In the meantime, erase all existing records I have of the Campania Incident in the house, and tell Linnea and Snake to keep quiet. Who knows when he'll be here. After that, prepare a room that will serve as his office.'

And by nightfall, Phipps indeed came here and everyone is well-informed. The house is sparkling clean, smelling clean, fragrant and well-ventilated. That, and the menus are befitting of a guest of his rank. The Phantomhives are 'new blood' while the Phipps have a history of 500 years thus ranked higher than them in the aristocracy despite being an Earldom.

Well, the servants still have to have an opinion of Phipps as he hasn't done anything yet, unlike Grey.

The Workshop...

'So you managed to improve the process, Miss Linnea?' Phipps asked her, amazed as he looked at the labeled 'Prototype 20, lemon-scented'.

'Yes, its thanks to my fiancee and his wonderful nose!' Linnea chirped happily. 'I managed to consolidate the formula so it'll last as a solid bar therefore making it last in a month, but its still 80% done! I want **100% done** so there's still something we're missing out on and young master is pulling out all stops! Once I complete the laundry soap, I can get working on the dishwashing soap! I also have to consider factors if it'll ruin the colors of fabric and cause the colors to bleed out and stain other fabrics which is the reason for my 20% dilemma here...there's no way I can market No.20 if I'm not sure if bad dye jobs will ruin the laundry after cleaning it. Imagine this: Queen Victoria's purple and white dresses in the same tub of hot water with my prototypes. A flawed soap is used on them and when the poor maid takes it out, the purple dress' colors looks pale in certain places, while the white dress is stained with purple colors. The poor maid will be blamed, not the product and its manufacturer which is why I want perfection here.'

'I guess that's understandable...one dress alone costs over 100 guinea to tailor.' Phipps shook his head as Linnea gaped at him, horrified at the price. 'The poor maid and her family in that story cannot pay for such damages because indeed in that situation, everyone would point at the maid who was made to laundry those two dresses with a flawed soap. What do you think can rectify that?'

'Better cloth dying techniques so I can counter such problems with my soaps to prevent such disasters!'


	18. Phipps' Report: The Phantomhive Way

Phipps' Report: The Phantomhive Way

Phipps was there...to observe how the Phantomhive Family works.

First he gave the mental run-down on what he knows of the employees in highest to lowest-rank.

The House Steward effectively retired from the front lines due to the Attack on the Phantomhives about four years ago due to an injury that limits his full fighting prowess. Now he's managing Ciel's many companies as the 'president' when in reality its Ciel who's the President. The Queen knew of Tanaka for years thus Grey and Phipps got plenty of info about him when they succeeded their predecessors in their jobs and younger than Queen Victoria by fifteen years. Due to his injury that affected his health to a degree, he mostly focuses on desk work.

Then Sebastian the Butler who accompanies Ciel everywhere. His bodyguard and one of the two Main Fighters. Sebastian is a highly-skilled fighter and according to Gray, messed with him back in their 'staged case' and commented he's a masochistic guy with high endurance since he DID stab himself when last Grey checked, he slashed him down! That didn't keep the Butler down Grey wondered what the hell is he made of. The man is...a mystery. Not even Ciel knows his background when he hired him but the boy could care less as ability and competency is what's important. The man is well-mannered, polite, and too...refined. He also has a smooth, pale complexion with good-looks to match they wondered if he's some nobleman who left his family for some reason and ended up a Butler...but no comment.

Snake, the newly-recruited Footman is still in training since he didn't have the dangerous air the other employees possessed. He was formerly a First-Tier Noah's Ark Circus member as the Snake Charmer who joined the Phantomhives to be with the girl he fell hard for, Linnea who recently discovered she has the same ability as he _and its a lot more complicated than that_. As a talented snake-user, he's effectively an Assassin using poisonous snakes.

Linnea, the prodigious intelligent and capable Head Maid making them wonder how on earth was she trained that at the same age as Ciel, she's just as deadly and capable as Sebastian, and knows French. Not even Ciel knows her background as she refuses to talk about it, all he and Sebastian knows by one look alone, is that she's abused and made a slave by her relatives and got fed up by running away. She is quite educated but her education is school-based and she said that rather than return with a higher score than her cousin's despite her dumbing her performance down already, she would get a beating but is it her fault that her cousin is naturally dumb and still scores zero in Math?

Nevermind Math, any form of outshining her cousin is warranted starvation and locked up...after a beating. Sebastian found her outside the manor's gates, filthy and full of bruises from whippings. Because at the time the manor was understaffed, she was hired as a maid and trained to be a 'proper family maid' after some time...and they discovered she's a genius who never got to shine until then. And she has no concept of love and family and anything related to those two words she is still under counseling, especially now that Snake is courting her for the future.

When she got healthier and cleaner, she's in fact a beautiful girl and it showed, and no girl her age among the royalty and aristocracy can compare to her in looks...and ability. Because she is Head Maid, her uniform is more professional befitting of her rank and wore her hair in an updo covered with a silk, formal maid cap with long ribbons. However, she and fellow maid Mei-Rin are All-Works Maids, doing absolutely everything to keep the manor clean and presentable, managing to clean this mansion all by themselves when normally, about at least eight people are needed in a house this size yet the young master doesn't do hiring 'the normal way', seeking those with talents to help him ease the Queen's worries. However unlike Mei-Rin, Linnea cooks and bakes.

Sebastian and Tanaka are equal in status. Below them is Snake followed by Linnea as upper-tier employees who work in the front lines.

The lower-tier is headed by Bard, the American Soldier and Ex-Sergeant who's talented in making 'war tactics'. However, when he was at war and on the losing end, he suggested an idea to his superior that might just help them win AND live, but his superior insisted on his own ideas that were really, really asking for it. As a result, Bard's platoon and his superior died with him the only survivor as he cut his losses to survive. He is trained by Linnea as Chef and functions as a Chef. He specializes in 'games', has knowledge of many war tactics and firearms, and he mainly directs Mei-Rin and Finny on what to do as protectors of the Manor.

Mei-Rin is adopted by a chinese criminal who exploited her extreme far-sightedness and trained her as a Sniper Assassin and mentality drilled into her that killing is all she was useful for. She never uses scopes and even uses handguns and still manage to hit her target where she wants it dozens of yards away. Linnea educated her about their human rights and women's rights as well as about her new job, and is quite happy as a maid that she was...clumsy at first, but got the hang of the job and more cheerful. She was also given the name 'Maylene' as a proper English name, and the girl was British to begin with!

Finny came from a German Laboratory wherein children are experimented on by scientists to create superhumans. Ciel and Sebastian found the laboratory and the scientists burned their research and killed their subjects which made the Queen suspicious of German activity and sent agents to sniff out more...indiscretions. Finny who is only two years older than his boss...is very strong, strong enough to punch through walls, throw trees, etc. Hence his job is gardener...he literally deals with pests. He likes his job as he gets to stay out and play with birds in contrast to being locked up all day.

That sums their current knowledge and he'll check how servants here do their routine.

And now, he is watching their daily routines.

As a Butler, he is used to waking up early. He woke at around 5:15, same time as Bard but...someone is far earlier than he!

The curtains and drapes are pulled open to start the day already, and the windows are...open?

He went to the kitchen to see Linnea making Coffee and Tea, making both at once and Snake checking the pantry and doing itinerary.

'Oh, you're early.' he said.

'Oh, Sebastian, Snake and I start our duties at 5 am and we wake up 20 minutes or so before that.' said Linnea. 'Bard will be here soon to cook breakfast for us, but Sebastian already made his own, and the young master's meals. Its his job to personally make breakfast for him every morning, but lunch and dinner is Bard's job.'

'Oh...'

'Linnea, the bread pantry will only cover four more days.' Snake retorted.

'Really? Oh my, I'll get baking soon then.'

'Er, Bard won't bake?' Phipps asked.

'Er, If I bake,' Bard said from behind sleepily, followed by Maylene and Finny. 'They somehow become as hard as rocks and we don't know why and we've long given up on it. I follow the recipe but I'm fine with other food...so Linnea bakes anything bread-related.'

'There's your answer.' Linnea smiled. 'Bard, what's for breakfast?'

'Well, something light!' Bard grinned as Sebastian arrived.

'Good morning.' he greeted as behind him was Tanaka.

'Good morning Mr. Sebastian!' the other servants greeted with a bow.

'Linnea, Maylene, the laundry and you'll go to the market afterward before your usual duties.' said Sebastian. 'We are running out of some vegetables and the young master wants seafood for a week starting tomorrow so Bard, plan an appropriate menu before the girls go out.' he instructed. 'Finny, rake and trim the lawn, but be mindful of our other guards. Then trim the trees.' he reminded Finny. 'Snake, take care of the silver and chinaware before your usual duties. And Tanaka can just drink tea.'

This got Phipps baffled and puzzled.

'Master Phipps, what will you be doing?' Sebastian inquired. 'We have no idea what you usually do.'

'Well, as a Butler, I'll also be doing what you're doing.' said Phipps. 'So I'll be with you and Earl Phantomhive for quite a while so your schedule is my schedule but as I am also a Secretary, I shall function the same to Earl Phantomhive during my stay as ordered.' he said. 'However, I have no idea you wake minutes before 5 am so I shall adjust tomorrow.'

'Very well.' said Sebastian. Phipps is not just 'some secretary', he is one of the Queen's Private Secretarial Officers. His, Grey's and Brown's jobs is to be the principal channel of communication between the monarch and the governments in each of the Commonwealth realms. They also have responsibility for the official programme and correspondence of the Sovereign and has direct control over the Press Office, the Queen's Archives, and the office of the Defence Services Secretary. Through these roles the position wields considerable influence. So yes, they wield considerable power.

'Anything else of concern everyone?'

'We're running out of polish for the floors and stairs as well as shoes, and we need new rags and brushes for everything so some additional shopping money would be good.' Linnea piped up. 'Oh, and the bread knife is getting dull so please take care of it.'

'Very well. After breakfast you'll get the money from me.' said Sebastian as he left them to lounge about in the Servants' Lounge that also doubles as their dining area.

Maylene and Finny get in an animated conversation, Snake helps Linnea do her baking duty in a romantic atmosphere, Tanaka drinks his tea and Bard gets cooking while singing...off-key.

What he does, is observe while taking notes.

xxx

'So Phipps intends to be my secretary during his true job, eh?' Ciel raised an eyebrow. 'That should be interesting...let's make full use of him, shall we?' he said with a playful smile.

'Hooo? Let's hope this does not bite you in the rear later young master.' said Sebastian. 'He is still of higher-ranking than you after all.'

'Hmph, well, for now the Queen ordered him to be a temporary Phantomhive while overseeing Linnea's experiments.' said Ciel. 'There will be no idle man in this house.'

xxx

Breakfast was Coffee, Croissants, Vegetable Soup with mushrooms and chopped root vegetables, Eggs Benedict and sliced fruits.

Phipps found this a rather unusual change because breakfast in the castle is much more grand, but then again, _he has no idea what actual Servants eat_ so this is a new experience.

After breakfast, everyone else left, leaving the messy table going in different directions.

'Er...don't maids usually wash these?' Phipps asked Bard, looking at the used-up plates, cups and dining ware on the table. As the Phantomhives have All-Works Maids, he thought they'd be doing this too. All households have Scullery Maids so jobs in the kitchen, they do, right?

'Nope, that's my job.' said Bard with a shrug. 'I dunno how other households work in this country, but in here, its different sir.' he said, collecting the used-up dishes. 'The kitchen is mine to maintain, clean and take care of, while the girls take care of the whole house. We all have our set territories.'

'I-I see...' Phipps then left to encounter Snake opening the cabinet where the silverware are. Armed with a clean linen cloth and a bucket of hot water, he's about to polish silver.

He went to Ciel's Office.

And so...

'How's your first morning in this mansion, Earl Phipps?' Ciel asked Phipps as he sat down on a chair.

'Its...different to say the least.' said Phipps. 'Back at the palace, everything was strictly formal but here...' he found the kitchen atmosphere an unusual but welcome change, since its not as how he knows it should be.

'Oh, we encourage our Servants to 'be themselves' on their front jobs because our true jobs is quite dark.' said Ciel with a huff of air. 'It keeps their morale up.' he said. 'We only bother to maintain proper decorum when we have formality to worry about.' he explained.

'I see...'

'Well, in this house as you're my temporary butler for now, same rules apply to you.' said Sebastian. 'Once work is done, you're free to do as you wish on your free time as long as you still keep a look out for strays that shouldn't be here.' he said. 'And do not wander beyond the front and backyards. Beyond that is the territory of the poisonous snakes who are ordered to bite anyone they do not recognize. Only Finny whose job is pest-control can go in and out unharmed but for us to be there, we need Snake.'

'I'll take note of that but incase of an accident with drunken guests, don't you have antivenoms?'

'We do, but since we're not stupid, we hardly have to use them.' said Ciel airily. 'There are to be consequences for broken rules after all _and that's pretty much our job description_.'

'...what about the part 'Tanaka can just drink tea'?'

'Ah, he's the second-busiest, and at his condition, he has to relax as much as possible.' said Sebastian. 'So whenever possible, he'll just 'drink tea'.'

'Oh, he's your itinerary.' Sebastian gave him a list to do.

xxx

Phipps did his assigned tasks well for the day as after the maids came back from the market with their wagon...but they came back with blood specks on their skirts.

'Whoa, what happened to you girls?!' Bard whistled, not really worried at all.

'Oh, bandits.' said Linnea flatly and as utterly uncaring as possible, speaking as if something boring happened was what Phipps thought, as the girls clearly could care less about the blood on their clothes.

'Bandits?'

'Yup. I'll have to tell the young master after I replace my apron...' said Linnea as the girls took off their aprons and gave it to Maylene. 'Maylene, chuck our aprons to the laundry straightaway. You know how to wash the blood off by now. And wear your clean spare one because after this, we'll clean the first floor.' she told her. 'So after you deal with that, get our cleaning things.'

'Yes!'

xxx

Ciel's Office...

'Bandits in my domain eh? They sure got some nerve or they're suicidal **stupid** to attack you two of all people.' Ciel smiled nastily and Phipps could never imagine a teenager can smile like _that_. 'Bard, Maylene and Finny will go out after lunch. You and Snake stay to give them more experience. You will deal with their jobs in the meantime.' he said. 'You and Snake will be overtiming and overloading.'

'Yes sir.' Linnea bowed before leaving.

'Looks like you won't get to observe her making soap for a while since my Domain is pretty big and putting down rabid dogs will take a while.' Ciel told Phipps. 'Might you not extend your stay?'

'Looks like I'll have to.' said Phipps wryly. 'And putting down bandits is a tad much, don't you think? Won't you put them in the pound instead?'

'And be free to terrorize and pillage my tenants again after a couple years? Not a chance, thanks.' Ciel stated apathetically. 'There are those I can be lenient with and there are those I can't be lenient with.'

xxx

'Wow, we got a job that big?!' Bard exclaimed over lunch as lunch was Coffee and...Oyakodon.

'Yes.' said Linnea. 'Young master wants you guys to clean house while we take care of things here.' she said. ' **Leave no one alive**.' she said with a dark smile as the servants wore dark expressions that promised death on their wake.

'Yes ma'am!'

Phipps really worried now.

If children can make such faces like Ciel and Linnea could, he really wondered about their upbringing as Aristocrats of Evil.

Normally in the Phantomhive Family, such thing is only told to their children after graduating from Weston College in the case of sons and in the case of daughters, after their tutoring. They'd normally have normal childhoods but considering the attack on the Phantomhives, the last Phantomhive learned to be evil so early in life, wading already in the black pits of darkness stained with blood, and their eyes saw nothing but darkness.

He has every right to be worried but they are frighteningly capable, knowing full well how to use and manipulate that darkness.

And so, he sent a letter home about the extension of his stay and how his first day went.

xxx

The Palace...

John was reading Phipps' letter to Victoria and Grey in their shared office.

To my liege, Her Majesty Victoria,

I hope everyone is doing well while I'm out  
and I hope John and Grey are doing my part  
of our workload while I am here to observe  
the Phantomhives while of course, being their  
'temporary employee'.

My first day went on like this:

Apparently, Sebastian, Tanaka, Snake and Linnea  
wake up before 5 am to get ready and suit up for  
the day. When I was up at our usual schedule, the  
curtains and drapes are already pulled open, the  
windows open to let the air in and Linnea making  
Coffee for everybody. Bard woke up the same time  
I did with Maylene and Finny. As a temporary butler  
of the Phantomhives, I will have to get used to  
waking up earlier than that.

Breakfast was a fancy-looking vegetable soup with  
diced root vegetables, Croissants, Eggs Benedict;  
an american breakfast dish for the rich, and sliced  
fruit for dessert. What do household servants usually  
eat? This seems like luxury fare for their rank already.  
The food was too fancy for servants yet they get to  
eat such foods! Luxurious, also delicious.

Bard revealed to be unable to bake to save his life,  
so its Linnea who usually bakes bread accompaniments  
for breakfast, and any dessert that uses flour. He can  
cook other things though, and his cooking or should I  
say Linnea's cooking is fantastic since he did learn from  
her, being his tutor. However after that, I also learned  
that its Bard who cleans the kitchen and washes the  
Dishes and Cookware...don't Scullery Maids usually do  
that?

And Linnea and Maylene are All-Works.

Bard says they are given specific divisions that reflect  
their front-and-back jobs. He also has no idea how rich  
British rules regarding housekeeping staff and their  
duties work but he didn't bother knowing anyway as  
Earl Phamtomhive doesn't bother about implementing  
what we have known for ages, preferring a casual and  
comfortable way of doing things. The girls do the whole  
house, Finny takes care of the front and back yards and  
Snake has his...deadly snakes take care of the woods  
surrounding the estate.

They have antivenom but Earl Phantomhive says they  
won't 'waste it on idiots'. Its only reserved for family  
and guests.

Not only that, when on duty, they are all allowed to do  
as they please to keep morale high. Bard sings off-key  
while working and smoking, Maylene and Finny chat  
about latest gossip, and Linnea and Snake are openly  
flirting in their courting and everyone else looks away  
and pretend they don't see it since they're way into it!  
Then to top it off, as long as they finish their duties,  
they can do whatever on their free time! Not only that,  
the relationship between Master and Servant aren't  
formal-professional, its casual-professional. He talks  
to them as if they're friends doing him favors, not an  
employer telling his employees to do their jobs.

When Linnea reported bandits, she talked as if playfully  
whining and complaining about the bandits, and quoted,  
'-so we just blew up their heads with our guns since using  
my swords just won't cut it since they also have guns.  
Sucks for them we're faster!' and asked what to do.

Bard, Maylene and Finny are ordered to 'leave no  
one alive'. Earl Phantomhive refuses to put them in  
jail 'to be free years later to terrorize his tenants  
again' so he's not merciful even though I suggested  
sending them to jail. Well, Linnea and Snake have  
lots of jobs now while the others are out, overtiming  
and overloading. I would thus like to ask that my  
stay here be extended as Linnea will not have time  
to do her Soap Project under my observation.

For now, I have to get used to the Phantomhive Way  
of life. Once I return, I will have to see how our Country's  
servants usually work and behave. They're carefree and  
easy-going, even goofing around but the performance  
is exemplary in cleaning standards. Even with just two  
of them, they still make the floor gleam from shine.

Since there's no expected guests, Snake is out of his  
Footman uniform to help her clean the mansion and  
the gardening. Not that they mind as its simply more  
excuse for them to spend time together while working  
while being...lovey-dovey. But how on earth did a 19  
years old man and a 14 years old girl's relationship work?  
Normally in society, both parties will blanch at the age gap,  
but they somehow made it work. Or maybe its their very  
unusual mentality that made this possible? They're still  
undergoing counseling from Tanaka, given their pasts.

I will keep writing weekly reports as I feel the Phantomhive  
Manor is a new world entirely and a new...culture on their  
own, to say the least. I shall observe them more. They have  
their own way of behaving and doing things and I feel this  
report is just the beginning. If only Grey didn't annoy the  
maid, he'll surely enjoy his stay here. She's a really good  
cook her cooking is probably better than Chef Higharm's if  
given the opportunity to go all out...I think I'll ask her to.  
Even if I am a 'temporary employee', I am still an Earl  
therefore she'll defer to me and heed my requests to  
test this out and see who's a better baker between us.  
I've never had her level of Croissant before so I feel the  
need to challenge her to see who's better. I shall send  
my second letter this sunday and after that, I will begin  
weekly reports.

-Phipps

'My my, looks like my little boy has another side to him even I didn't know about.' Victoria smiled.

'What do we do about this report, your majesty?' John asked his Queen while Grey was pouting.

'Well, let's hear more from Phipps this sunday.' said Victoria. 'I know that I gave Earl Phantomhive the opportunity to do his tasks his way, but I never knew exactly how, as he is too formal but straight-to-the-point and matter-of-factly in his reports.' she said. 'I wonder how things go there myself.'


	19. Phipps' Report: Bad Day

Phipps' Report: Bad Day

Next day...

'Good morning, Earl Phipps.' Linnea and Snake greeted.

'Good morning.' Phipps greeted. 'Linnea, I would like for you to make Curry during my stay here.' he requested. 'Of course, the Earl Phantomhive's will still be as he wishes. He wants seafood this week, correct?'

'Yes sir.' Linnea nodded. 'However, please understand that during lunch and dinner, I will be cooking the master's food first because the smells of two different dishes will confuse my sense of smell and may botch things up. My cooking of curry tends to be too aromatic.'

'Alright.' Phipps nodded.

At least in breakfast, its Sebastian who makes breakfast for 'Ciel and himself' since Ciel wants Breakfast in Bed. So Linnea can fully-focus on curry breakfast and the kitchen's smells is a very fragrant, but mildly-mellow.

Of course, breakfast is the...

'Since strong dishes are bad in the mornings, let's start it off with Medicinal Curry.' said Linnea, putting food on the table. 'To prepare you for later. Heheh.'

'Medicinal Curry?'

'Yes. It is Si Wu Tang or Four Substance Decoction, made with both medicinal herbs and spices.' said Linnea. 'I cook this for us at least once a week every sunday for the whole day ever since the Curry Fair last year when I had to do research. But of course, I change the medicinal herbs to target the entire body in a year.'

'I see...then...' when Phipps ate it, it warmed up his body in minutes and its also very delicious. "T-Too good...she's way too good..." he choked out as he ate in great vigor and asked for seconds, which she predicted.

'...may I ask the recipe for her majesty?' Phipps asked her, quickly giving her paper and pen making the two servants think with sweatdrops, "That's fast!"

'Sure, but I'd like it patented if possible.' said Linnea. 'Its not easy working this out I won't be happy if someone claimed it for himself even though he didn't work for it.' she explained as she began writing down the recipe. 'The ones who know I created this is Prince Soma, Mr. Lau and Ms. Ranmao, and everyone in the house.'

'Of course.'

By the end of it, she wrote different recipes with the same basis.

xxx

'Earl Phipps really likes it.' said Snake as they did work together on the stairs, polishing the staircase banisters.

'Well, so would anyone really.' Linnea snorted. 'The reason I'm a good chef is because with magic, I can read the ingredients and how to exploit them. The problem was making them all match for the flavors to consolidate and come out delicious. Now that, I have to put real effort in.' she said wryly. 'I'm just glad its not Grey. I heard he ate a whole pot of curry by himself back when the master is doing a murder case here.'

'Yes...that was...problematic.' Snake twitched as he remembered that night wherein Bard's eyes nearly popped out from seeing the emptied pot. 'It was thus a good thing you had the foresight to shop a lot or we'd have problems. Bard was furious.'

'I can imagine since he's possessive of the kitchen!' Linnea laughed.

'How long will he be here again?'

'Until I complete the soap so he'll be here for a loooong while...' Linnea stated as she rolled her eyes. '-its hard having the Queen's eye on us its mentally taxing in a way.' Linnea sighed. 'Ciel isn't comfortable at all, I can feel his ire all the way here since we're still connected through a Summoning Bond since the Weston College case.'

...and thus for the next few days as promised, Linnea delivered to her promise. As she makes curry in the kitchen after Ciel's meals, the strong smell in the kitchen is...amazing Phipps swore Grey will KILL himself for annoying the maid who is less likely to cooperate with his presence. The girl is a virtuoso spice master her curries are way better than that of the Palace Chef's. However on that day its Sebastian who presented as she could not be on stage as her age and appearance will raise eyebrows and her credibility questioned just by her looks alone and nobody would believe her of being a chef, and everyone knows it. So Sebastian has to be the stage boy that day.

Every sunday is laundry day.

Phipps was looking at the Laboratory as that Sunday, Linnea was doing the laundry and Sebastian, is training Snake for the whole day thus Phipps was his day's replacement.

Sundays were for clothes, but on the fourth sunday of a month, its every dirtied fabric in the house.

In the laundry room, there was already water in the needed tubs. And they are all numbered.

Linnea is washing clothes, including Phipps' clothes. On laundry days, she wears a different uniform from her usual one. A peach-colored maid dress with white collar and lace trimmings, and a white apron but the skirt is above-the-knee length and she's not even wearing stockings and on her feet are a pair of sandals that he could see her feet, a great breach of the rules as showing legs is equivalent to showing a man their intimate parts to his horror when he saw her which was why she said,

'On laundry days, the young master knows not to come to the backyard.' said Linnea, explaining away to the blushing man. 'Besides, its only my boyfriend who sees my legs on laundry days!' she squealed with a blush. 'Its perfectly OK with us!' she stated happily.

'For me it's not!' and Phipps ran away.

His first sunday is met with social horrors.

The bare legs, are just a start.

Sunday is apparently, social faux-pas day for the Phantomhives, and every social rule known in society, was broken.

It was even to the point Ciel and Linnea are snarking at each other with playful banter of black comedy and Tanaka is reading pocketbooks on the couch. And on free times, each Servant does things differently.

However on Sunday, its also an opportunity for Phipps to ask Linnea for a match in baking.

The theme was separated into fours. Cake. Pie. Bread and Tart.

In three stages, they were of equal skill. Its the bread Linnea bested Phipps in.

xxx

To my liege, Her Majesty Victoria,

This week was very...eye-opening to say the least.  
I requested Linnea to specifically cook curries for  
Servant Meals while she separately makes the Earl's  
choice of food for the week as he wanted seafood  
this week. However, she must cook separately as the  
scent of two dishes cooking at the same time will  
confuse her sense of smell so our meals are late.  
For her, curry is serious business as she deeply studied  
how to use the spices. The girl is an incredible Spice  
Master her curries are extremely delicious. I trust you  
already tasted her medicinal curries for everyone's  
health improvement? That's just the start.

The other curries are much, much more delicious.

I fear I might gain weight as I keep asking for thirds  
when normally I can only go as far as one helping in meals.  
I may have to do serious workout when I return home.

The wait was worth it. As for my job of being in  
Secret Service temporarily, the young earl is very  
sneaky, cunning and devious, and he goes for an 'an  
eye for an eye' form of retribution depending on  
what was done and how. I have seen his true nature  
and there's two personalities within him.

The Queen's Watchdog who is incredibly pragmatic  
and uses all means to an end with a dark smile on his  
face as he tends to talk down to the 'strays' condescendingly  
before putting them away...and the gravity depends on  
whether they deserve the pound, or being put out. This  
side of him greatly worries and disturbs me because he  
can be this sort of person, at only age 14. Rest assured  
he is loyal to our queen and her country, he just has a  
rather morbid way of showing it when out of the public  
eye. His brutality in dealing criminals their just desserts  
is...shocking to say the least. He has a tendency of  
playing wth them until he gets bored. They usually die  
when they bore him.

Then there's The Child. I have only seen this side of him  
in what appears to be 'Social Faux-Pas Day' which is  
every Sunday. In this manor, all social rules, manners  
and etiquette ingrained into us by our parents and elders,  
is basically 'forgotten'. Everyone does what they want  
on this day and do what they feel like doing in whatever  
attitude they wanted. Snake acts as if he's still in the  
Circus, and sometimes his hands wander too much at  
mealtimes eating with them on Sunday is awkward.  
The Earl and Linnea would snark and banter with each  
other as if they weren't employer and employee, Sebastian  
who is pretty much like me tries to chide them to no avail,  
and both are being bratty, snarky kids while still doing their  
jobs.

Tanaka would lounge on the couch with his shoes on,  
sleeping and snoring unslovenly, and then when they're  
in the mood, Snake and Linnea are into very public  
displays of affection! And this morning, I have had the  
horror of seeing her legs as Laundry Uniform for the  
maids...bares a lot of arms and legs. The skirt is  
hideously short! She and Maylene on this day doesn't  
even wear stockings or shoes, just slippers on their  
bare feet which was their usual routine. If its Snake,  
she happily doesn't care if he sees her legs since he  
sees more than her legs at night anyway. The other  
men of the house thankfully, still don't cross this line  
even on Sundays and Earl Phantomhive puts his foot  
down and hardly leaves the house unless he has to leave,  
but would never go near the laundry area. Well, he  
has a fiancee right? Our Head Knight's daughter?

I, am very shocked.  
I never thought Phantomhive Sundays are like this.

They even encourage me to do as I please as long as  
I get my job done in a manner I want it to and not  
being a professional on Sunday. Well, even if they want  
me to, there's no way I can bring myself to be like that.  
I'd sooner give up on cake! I can only imagine what  
my father and grandfather will say to me as they take  
pride in our family's hereditary position and work...

...at least if there are guests around, they still  
behave formally and professionally, making an  
exception but if no guests, why, do as they will!

I finally got the chance to challenge her in Baking.  
We're equal in Cake, Pies and Tarts in taste, texture and  
aesthetic appearance, but she exceeds me in bread so  
I suppose I lose as its 3-4.

I wonder what else will I experience in this mansion...

-Phipps.

'OOOOOK?' Grey blinked owlishly as John was done reading.

''Social Faux-Pas Sundays'?' Queen Victoria swooned in utter dismay. 'Oh dear!' one day of...misbehavior for her Secret Service? She could only imagine the events by listening to John alone! And girls showing too much arms and legs on a chore? Why? Maids can do it just fine with sleeves and long skirts!

'Well, doing it just because no one is looking...well, Phipps is looking but as of the moment, he's one of them so they don't care showing him at all.' Grey grinned. 'That sounds interesting.' he said, perking up playfully.

'Grey~~' the queen gave him a chiding glare. Grey meeped. 'But still, this report is...illuminating, to say the least.' she stated with a frown. 'My cute boy worries me.' she said. 'I'll have Phipps observe his mentality and personality even more. For him to change to this extent...sometimes I wish Vincent never died that day.'

xxx

It took three more weeks, and Bard, Finny and Maylene are back.

'Good work you three.' Linnea chirped. 'Take a bath and you have about one week off to recover from the operation. Its the young master's treat.' she said cheerfully.

'Really?!' Bard squawked as his eyes shone at the prospect.

'Cool!' Finny squealed. 'I can play all day!'

'Off-days~' Maylene swooned in delight.

As the returned servants goofed off happily, Snake sighed.

'At least when their vacation is over, its our turn to have a vacation.' said Snake wryly. 'I want to hibernate for at least, two days.'

'Now now, let's endure a bit more.' said Linnea weakly. 'They earned it and they rarely go out...and darling, humans can't hibernate. We call that 'comatose' and being comatose is a bad thing.'

Phipps just watched looking rather exasperated.


	20. Phipps' Report: Phipps' Anger

Phipps' Report: Phipps' Anger

The first thing Linnea finished, was the Dishwashing Soap she had Bard test.

It smells of lemons, and makes a lot of soap suds...and easily washes away oils the blonde was extremely happy. The compromise was he has to make sure everything is washed well as the soap is very concentrated so its hard to rinse off, even in hot water.

'Well, I finally did it after so many guinea pigs...' Linnea sighed tiredly.

'You made me buy you silverware nobody will miss, give you our old glassware, anything with gold leaf and then some cookware as test dummies because some chemicals can ruin the surfaces of these items until you made a product that will not harm any of them, as well as non-toxic and skin allergy effects.' said Ciel as he looked at the bottle before him on his desk, and some papers in handwritten reports. 'So this is the final dishwashing product?'

'Yeah. The laundry detergent will take me a while longer.' said Linnea. 'I'm still studying test dummies of various fabrics of many dyeing techniques so I can respond in kind since England uses so many techniques a soap could possibly ruin...if the social classes have a determined set of dyeing techniques on fabrics, half my problems would be cut off by now.' she pouted. 'That bottle will last a housewife a month, if used wisely because its so concentrated.'

'I see...then I shall gather reports about the matter.' said Phipps.

'I'll be grateful.' Linnea sighed.

'Well, once we fully read your reports, we can finally launch production.' said Ciel. 'Good work, Linnea.' Linnea bowed before leaving. 'Well, one of her tasks down, the final hurdle will be the laundry, eh?' he chuckled.

'That's good to know.' said Phipps. 'You have a real genius maid Earl Phantomhive. This genius would not shine if she never ran away from her family, yes?'

'Indeed it never will.' said Ciel wryly. 'And many other geniuses are shining in the Academy I opened it really makes you wonder doesn't it?'

'Indeed it does.' said Phipps. 'So many beauties too among these poor students.'

'Yes. We ensure they are trained well to avoid being tricked into becoming Human Trafficking Victims and avoiding being forced to slavery.' said Ciel. 'The first generation will graduate in about seven more years I think since I just opened that school recently three years ago. Then their test of competence will come as soon as they leave the premises.'

'True, that.'

xxx

Phipps felt that despite his experiences, the Phantomhives still remain a mystery somehow.

The Phantomhives, and the academy students all have one thing in common; beautiful white skin, and healthy, vibrant, silky-smooth hair, as well as being slim and slender for women, and both genders are taller in the Academy. Even the hired teachers who were once 'a bit brown', became lily-white too.

They say its because of the food since the Academy has a set menu for malnourished poor children...other teachers say its the beauty products everyone was made to take and only they are allowed to have some by Director Phantomhive.

When he asked Ciel why he was not marketing it as Phipps felt nobility should have some, he says 'Its to give the poor a chance to appeal and endorse themselves by looking more attractive and thus have better chances of employment.' so it was why he's not marketing it. Not only that, for older graduates, by being 'attractive', chances of marrying into a good family also rose! The gentry will gladly marry you because of your looks however shallowly-stupid the reason was, but the point was, the graduate will have the chance to get his/her family out of poverty, ending their future of poverty and child labor prospects. As for little kids who graduate as teenagers, they can get employment.

The Funtom Academy takes in students as young as five years old to keep them off being exploited as Child Labor. The appeal to families is that their children will be educated and well-cared for while knowing they will rack up a debt as years go by to Earl Phantomhive. But in the school, there is no set age by year level that even little children will share a classroom with teenagers. Graduation age also varies as a result as education lasts a decade.

Thus in Earl Phantomhive's territory, there will be an increase of 'beautiful, capable people' once the first ten years ends.

And if the poor marry into the gentry, there's even a possibility of marrying into nobility, bringing in intelligent, capable beauties into the family, not to mention new blood.

And Linnea was the brains behind this school, Earl Phantomhive just financed and built it for ending generations of Child Labor/Selling Children to Slavery out of Poverty and production purposes by releasing competent and healthier people out in the world capable of getting employment and with better employment prospects. He also introduced new 'occupational courses' for job training since not everyone will be employed in a rich mansion after all. They would be employed in other industries.

The catch was not all children could be saved from Child Labor since due to domains governed by aristocracy how they see fit and their tenants' lives are in their hands according to the law. Thus, only a few families were all for Earl Phantomhive's program while others still exploit children, their future-be-damned. But at least, a lot of children are saved. Better few than nothing which was worse.

In Ciel's hands, were his own territorial lands, the city of London(thus no poor children in its streets), and Baron Kelvin's domain as well as his in-laws sending their domain's children to his school and other aristocrats who support the program but very few of them. He also opened factories that solely employ only women with children too young to go to the Academy, and elderly women who function as nannies and governesses to supervise the children while the mothers work.

Phipps also noted that most of Ciel's businesses, were Pro-Children and Pro-Women.

xxx

One of the many tasks of the Phantomhive, is to give surprise visits and random inspections. To this end, Ciel and Sebastian do random spot checks without informing anybody. Earl Phipps came along, as a part of his job.

Inspecting the classes by listening, and making sure nobody is shut in some closet or something through malicious bullying.

They found ten students and people turning a blind eye to it thus as a result...the consequences were brutal.

You are publicly called out on after sundown flag ceremony, as well as the number of strikes incurred with three expelled students.

Ciel reminded all students and employees, that he means business.

Thus he had a talk with the faculty as well to be stricter on discipline and upbringing, or there's more people who can have their job. He also did a spot check on attendances, and making sure the students are actually in school, instead of 'mysteriously disappearing' to fates unknown.

One girl did vanish and investigation led to a teacher's...inappropriate action's discovery...needless to say not only was he fired, he was jailed and all he owns given to compensate the injured party and her family as a means to deduct the girl's Student Debt. It was good the girl wasn't pregnant...

However, Ciel still took steps that made security tighter because these findings utterly upset him and 'put his foot down'. Phipps also has to use his own authority as well because it was his first visit here yet something like this happened!

Considering who he is, the Faculty and administration are much more terrified of him than the young lord considering he is their queen's secretary...and the eye of royalty will be on them from now on. Granted, they knew of the random unpredictable check-ups and yet someone has the nerve to commit offenses and crimes in the Phantomhive Facility...

xxx

Phipps also visited Ciel's many factories.

Well-maintained and well-oiled machines, standards of hygiene and cleanliness top-notch and workers treated well.

Ciel owns many factories of clothes iron, hygiene products such as soap and shampoo, toys, sweets, curry in the form of Curry Roux cubes...

'Oh the curry factory? Its much tastier than the randomly-mixed crap put together in Curry Powder no? Its so housewives can afford to serve curry at home even if they don't know how to blend spices. Unlike Curry Powder bottles which is brewed by a total know-nothing-know-it-all amateur, we have a much more better curry roux recipe blend. Of course, Linnea planned that one out. If you like, you can compare at home. By the way, the blends are so children can enjoy it without crying for how hot it is. Children-friendly. Its currently one of my best-selling brands with the clothes-iron next to it.'

Then there's his Hotcake Factory. Its basically a factory that specializes in making pre-packaged hotcake flours. Standards in this factory are EXTREMELY STRICT. Pure, 100% flour, not 'mystery blends' sold to gullible commoners in Bakeries and such in a bid to cheat them out of their money. Ciel is extremely strict with food standards since his businesses are mostly food-based and he would unleash fiery hell if his employees dared to corrupt his standards just to make a quick buck while tarnishing his name and reputation. He also runs a flour mill with carefully-selected employees who underwent rigorous character tests. Ciel got more strict with security now that he got a Royal Warrant, and to ensure supply, he has several farms, and importing overseas.

At home, Linnea showed Phipps the horrifying difference.

'This, is adulterated flour from a local bakery mixed with alum powder and chalk powder.' Linnea scowled as she had to buy a small pack of it to deliver her point across. 'And our packaged flour, guaranteed 100% cereal grain. For now I took out wheat flour since I like its taste.' she said as there's another package with the Funtom Label. 'We'll make a pancake using two different flours and you can compare the effects.' she said as she and Snake made different batters and Linnea both cooked pancakes.

The adulterated flour pancake is a thin, flat, limp sad pale thing while the pure wheat pancake was much thicker and fluffier, and much browner with a nice wheaty fragrance and taste.

'We gave many hints about food quality and standard malpractice to Scotland Yard over the years as we have our jobs. Their duty is the surface, ours is the Underworld.' said Linnea. 'Since they clearly either didn't get it or don't give a damn,' she said with a cross expression, 'We created a Flour Factory. But due to our guarantee, sadly, only the well-off, gentry and nobility can have it. The poor who can't afford it will sadly, suffer. Not even we can work a miracle about that. The only way to prevent poor children from eating bread out of adulterated flour, was our Funtom Academy and the factories we opened for unemployed women so some of our country's population is spared somehow, and the tenants and towns of Phantomhive Domain are given Funtom Flour as part of their pay for working in the farms so they don't have to buy the crap in London. This is the extent we can do if not everyone is acting on it in their domains. We even endorsed to the Royal Kitchen but the Royal Baker didn't take us seriously even after we got a Royal Warrant, thinking we just sell the same thing under a different name and advertisement, the young master is still a kid and still buys to where the Royal Family buys for generations.'

Phipps looked absolutely furious. Then when he tasted both pancakes, the difference was shocking.

'I-I need to return to the palace this instant.' and he quickly left.

'...he's so upset about it.' said Bard as the man left so fast, while Bard took the adulterated products for disposal.

'Probably because they buy from a store and then he saw the results eerily similar and Master Phipps takes baking as seriously as I do...' Linnea sighed. 'Alum is poisonous over time and chalk, while OK to the human body somehow, has no taste and nutritional value and just added body waste. This adulterated flour has 50% wheat, 20% alum and 30% chalk.' she said, pointing at the 'brand x'. 'Bad for growing kids.'

For Phipps who took pride in being a baker other than his job, he seriously could NOT believe this.

He has been using adulterated flour for years that he worked hard to reach his quality-level to please the queen and then everyone at home and his liege is eating adulterated flour!

No wonder bread and cake at Phantomhive Manor was so delicious. He tried making his usual cakes with their flour in his first few days of stay, and the difference, was huge he often had to re-adjust before challenging Linnea to a bake-off, and his products were much more delicious even if he still lost to the girl.

He has never been so angry.

How upset he was, showed when he made his weekly report in person on Saturday instead of a weekly Sunday letter.

'So that's how it is?' Queen Victoria smiled, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. Phipps said that Ciel took him along for a 'surprise visit spot check' on all his businesses, factories and his academy to show that he has high standards and everything was pro-women and pro-children to ensure the health of his workers and children of his domain. The last stop was the Flour Factory just to deliver their point home since people they gave hints to, are 'either blind, stupid or don't care'.

'I recommend we throw all our flours out as we all apparently, eat adulterated flour for years your majesty. A flour that's part _poison_ and part _sand_.' Phipps choked out despite maintaining his composure but his pride as a baker made him shake in his fists.

'Very well. We will act on it. Immediately.' came the cool, and furious yet polite response from his liege. 'And we want all our flours disposed of, and we want the sources investigated regarding the flour we have been using for years.'

'Yes, your majesty.' her secretaries answered.

xxx

'Never seen Phipps so angry.' said Earl Gray as he and John Brown got back from the kitchen, ordering them to get rid of their flour and never buy from their usual store again, and order from Funtom from now on.

'Baking is his pride.' said John. 'He reached his level for our queen's sake only to learn he's partly responsible in feeding her poison and the fact that flour he's using isn't really pure flour that we all buy from a place that also has a Royal Warrant.' he said, 'When he tasted the difference, he's shocked, especially as he's been to Funtom Flour Mill in person and saw how their flour is made.'

'Hmmm...maybe we should let Phipps cool off.' said Grey. 'He's scary when mad. If I fly in a rage, he's tranquil anger and it shows in much scarier ways.'

'He's cooling off in Phantomhive Manor isn't he? At least we don't have to deal with his anger.' John pointed out.

'Ditto, that. Come to think of it, Head Knight Midford never touched even a single biscuit in our balls and banquets...noooow we know why.' said Grey wryly.


End file.
